Back To Our Beginning
by LilManiac
Summary: I've decided to write another fic. This one everyone can read. R&R please!
1. History Repeats

**Okay, another fic from me. But come on! I just can't let my characters go! Especially Jade, and LittleMidgett probably knows what I'm talking about too…**

**So, may I introduce my new story, _Back To Our Beginning, _and hope you all like it… you don't even have to know my characters this time… howz that?**

**Geez, I feel like I'm doing a mini-series for you people… so here goes!**

_**Chapter One: History Repeats**_

_Present day…_

I stared out the window, watching as a little bee made its way towards a few lavender plants in the garden outside. It was beautiful out there.

"Uh, Jade?"

Too bad I had to be inside on this beautiful day.

"Huh? What?"

Studying maths.

"Can you help me with this?"

Well, more like helping Rachel and Jake with their math homework. I'd finished ten minutes before. Not like I wanted to or anything. Just wanted to get it out of the way.

Honestly.

I turned my attention to the problem Jake was pointing to.

"Oh that's easy. Just times Q and R, and you get the S amount. Simple"

"Oh. Ah… ok, I'll trust you on that one" He worked it out, scribbling away in his math book. Bor-ring!

I saw Rachel was getting frustrated from across the table, and sighed, getting up and walking around to help her out. Tom came home, giving me the jitters as he talked to me like we were best buddies. But I knew what was inside his head. I knew. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Looks like you could teach _me_ something about math" he laughed, took a bite of the apple he had, slapping me on the back before taking off upstairs.

"Ignore him" Jake muttered.

"I intended to" I replied, but patted Jake's shoulder in assurance.

"Well get him back, don't worry"

"I know" He said softly, then turned his attention entirely on his work. I packed my bag, ready to leave when they were just about done, yawning and wishing I didn't have to go home to the three little monsters that were related to me. Oh well, you can't get everything you wanted.

"So, no more to do tonight?" I asked Jake.

"Nup. No… problems we need to take care of. Perhaps we can all have a good night's sleep for once" he smiled up at me, those dark eyes having me mesmerised for a moment. I saw the pain behind them, as well as the fact that each time I even mentioned the Yeerks, he'd age about fifty years. Or Crayak. Neither of us liked Crayak very much. Then again, who _would_ like an all-powerful god like creature trying to kill you 24/7? Hands please?

Didn't think so.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder, knowing I'd have to go home to god knows what mess left by my brother and sisters. Sadly, a sudden beeping and flashing from a certain watch that one of us had stopped me in my tracks. My head shot up to look at Jake. He nodded, indicating for me to go to the kitchen. Just as I did, I heard Rachel groan and say,

"Why do you always have to jinx everything!" They followed me in, where I pressed the buttons needed to answer it.

"Ithiell? Amanda? What is it?" I hissed, hoping they'd remember to keep their voices down as well. The screen lit up, and Ithiell's face appeared on the screen. Seconds later went staticy, then back to Ithiell's face, then staticy again. It went on like that as Ithiell started speaking.

"Jade, we……… help! Terinans are……… not looking very……… please, get the oth-……… come with you. We need everyone if we're going…"

"Ithiell? Ithiell! What…" But it was too late. The signal was lost.

"Give me that" Rachel tried to pull it from my wrist, but Jake stopped her.

"That wasn't the watch"

"You're right Jake. It was something else. Either that or it's worse down there than they're saying"

"But… I thought Terinans had made peace with the Chanaibens?"

"There are still rogues out there. Maybe they've all finally banded together and come here for a last attempt or something. I don't know" I looked down at the watch, feeling fear creeping inside my heart.

"Well whatever is going on down there, we need to get there and help them, fast" Jake hissed. I nodded.

"You got that damn right"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_6 years before…_

"Carry on, keep-a-romancin'. Carry on, carry on dancing" I sang as I skated backwards, working on my footwork. I needed to get my moves right before the next weekend, otherwise the coach wouldn't consider me for teaching. And I _wanted _to be taught. So here I was, roller skating down the street, singing Savage Garden's _Carry on Dancing_ song on my old mix tape. I saw a neighbour watering their lawn giving me funny looks. I shrugged and smiled at her, continuing to skate along.

"Stars and planets taking shape, a stolen kiss has come too late" I sung it loud, I sung it proud. Why not?

I hardly noticed the blond-haired girl waiting at the end of the street until I practically ran into her.

"Whoa!" I cried, skidding to a stop and yanking off my headphones off. She smiled at me, tapping her foot a little.

"Uh… oh! No! Don't tell me…"

"Yes JD, you missed it. Matt's birthday. He's twelve!"

JD. My former nickname. As short as you could ever get my name. Ever.

"Oh Mand I am _so_ sorry! I thought it was tomorrow! Wait, its the third today, isn't it?"

"No, fourth. I thought you were coming-"

"I was! Well, I thought today was… aw no! I missed seeing the professional ice-skaters yesterday! Darn!"

"Jade, my brother-"

"Oh come on Mandy, he doesn't even _like _me. He'd be glad I wasn't there"

She sighed, pushing a stray curl back away from her face. She knew I was right. Matt couldn't stand me. I was too much of a tomboy for his liking. Connor, her other brother, thought I was just a doll. Literally. He'd once dressed me up like a doll. Mind you, I was barely a year old, and he was about six.

"Well, I guess" she sighed, then looked me up and down. She was wearing black leggings under a freaky blue kind of skirt, with a white t-shirt. I was wearing daggy jeans and a black Jurassic Park top. Big difference. But somehow, Amanda and I seemed to be best friends in spite of our differences.

"So, want to go get something to eat"

Amanda laughed at me "JD, do you ever think about anything besides food?"

"Sure. Skating"

She laughed again, and we started to make our way down the street.

It wasn't long before I saw a dark-haired boy from our street coming towards us.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Amanda. Mind you, by then I'd taken my skates off and was wearing just thick socks on my feet. She smiled at me.

"That's Robert. Lives almost right across from me. Not a bad guy either"

"Eww! Did you forget? Cooties!"

"Oh Jade! How melodramatic can you get?"

"Do you even know what that word _means_?"

"Uh…" At that very second 'Robert' reached us. Black curls fell over his face, and the colour of his eyes almost made me shiver they were such an icy blue colour.

"Um… hi Amanda. I was wondering if… if I could talk to…" he trailed off and looked at me, looking like he was about to run.

"Come with us to get 'brunch' as Jade calls it. We can talk then" Amanda flashed that amazing smile she always seemed to have, and Robert blushed and turned his face away.

"Well, it's… I'll come back later"

"No, stay. We don't mind if you tag along"

"You… are you sure?"

Amanda nudged me, none to gently, and I managed to say,

"Not a problem"

We started walking again, and soon we were all talking like we'd known each other for a while. Robert brushed his own curls out of his face, and-

Ba-BOOOOOMM!

An explosion made us jump and stop in our tracks.

"What the heck!" I cried as there was another, smaller explosion. I turned to where the sound was coming from.

"The woods" Robert muttered.

"Let's go!" I cried, bolting in that direction with Robert right beside me.

"Hey, wait! We don't…"

"Come on Mandy, let's go find us an adventure!"

I knew she'd be right behind me. Well, us now. Robert slowly managed to get ahead of me, running as fast as he could. The 'shy' Robert was gone, replaced by someone almost like me. Almost. Besides the cooties.

We reached the edge of the woods, both of us ploughing in. Amanda, I knew, was hot on our heels.

"Guys, it could be dangerous!"

"Oh come on, it's the woods. What could be dangerous about the woods?"

"She's right. Well, sort of"

"Hey! Who asked-" I never got to finish, because at that moment we reached the edge of a meadow, stopping dead in our tracks. Amanda practically fell over us, each of us gasping at what we saw.

Aliens, two or three kinds, were firing blasters or whatever, as well as slicing and dicing each other up.

"What the…"

"No way…"

"Oh god, please let us just have walked in on a movie set"

"I uh…I don't think so" Robert muttered. I felt my feet were now stinging from the hard pavement, but I was hardly aware of it as I looked at what had to be hundreds of aliens fighting in a meadow.

One of them looked like a gigantic snake with arms. It had fangs and a mouth and stuff like a snake, but there were spikes going down its back. And some on its tail. And did I mention the horrid colour of these things? They almost made me want to gag.

The second one was a pretty blue-white colour. It had softer edges, like a gigantic lizard, and had big bright green eyes, nasty-looking teeth and claws, and a wicked long thick tail that I saw go whipping left and right on one of them. Amazing.

The last was like the second, only aqua, and had cat-like ears. Both of them had skin like a dolphins; smooth and rubbery it looked like.

"This aint no movie" I muttered, watching as these things cut each other up with weird looking weapons and stuff like the phasers on Star-Trek. They shot some weird blue light, and the others shot a bright red light. I saw one further off from us fall, and two of the weird snake things towered over it.

"No!" Robert cried, snatching one of my skates from my hand and running into the melee.

"Robert don't!" I cried, running in after him and watching in horror as he tossed my skate at one of the snake things, hitting it right on its back. It rounded, saw him, and seconds later Robert dodged left, with the thing after him.

I ducked something coming at me, and then heard Amanda scream.

I looked over, watching as she fought against the grip of one of these snake-thingys, watching as it opened its mouth in a wide grin. Amanda screamed again, fighting harder.

"Mandy!" I screamed, then realised I still had one skate and threw it blindly at the creature. It hit the damn thing dead centre between the eyes, and it fell, letting go of Amanda as it did.

_Guess joining the taking up baseball was worth it._ I thought with some satisfaction. Too bad the good feeling only lasted a few seconds.

Tsssssssewwwww!

Something shot past my arm, and seconds later I felt my skin burning, with a gaping hole in my shirt. I screamed in agony, unable to keep it in. This couldn't be real! I couldn't be here, and my arm should not have just been barely missed by a freakin Star-Trek phaser!

"Oh god…" I turned left and right, only seeing destruction. A snake-thing cut a neat line in a blue things throat, bluish blood spilling everywhere. Including on me.

"Ahhhh! NO! NOOOO!" I ran blindly. I had to get out!

"Argh!" I cried as something cut deep into my left leg. Something sharp. I fell, hollering in pain. Before I knew it there was a snake-things face in front of me, it smiled.

"Human" it hissed, looking curiously… if you could call that look curious… down at me.

I used a word I'd heard Connor and my older cousin Nicolas use once. The thing looked confused. Then it raised something like a sword, only shaped in a semi-circle, like a crescent moon, and began to bring it down on me.

Ba-BOOOOMM!

Another explosion from much closer, and I covered my ears as there were horrible shrieks and screams from all around. But it was enough for snake-thing to forget about me.

I hobbled up, screaming in blind terror, and started to run as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going, just knowing I was getting THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

Unfortunately, I crashed into something, and fell backwards, barely aware I was falling. Then… nothing.

**Want to take a guess what she ran into? Huh? Huh?**

**Well, I thought it would be a 'Jade' thing to do anyway. Next chapter; what is the creature staring down at her from above? If you don't know, find out!**


	2. A plan and hope

**_Chapter two; A plan and hope_**

_Present day…_

"Well, what do we do? We can't exactly fly all the way there"

Marco. As usual. Our _positive_ energy of the group.

Not.

"Maybe by plane?" Cassie suggested. We were all in the barn, and it was three hours later. It was as soon as all of us could. Tobias was in his usual place up in the rafters, keeping a look out for us.

(Perhaps that might not be the best course-)

"Fourteen hours" I interrupted, then added "Sorry Ax"

"Fourteen _what_? What kind of psychobabble are you going on about?" Rachel asked, looking angry and frustrated. She had been giving me and Jake death stares since that afternoon, and kept saying how we 'jinxed it'.

"A plane from Australia to America takes around twelve to fourteen hours, right? And the way back… because my dad told me this once, takes about fourteen hours, maybe a little more. It's all about the direction of the earth and the winds and stuff"

"Okay. Jade, say it in plain English, okay?"

"Fourteen hours is kinda twelve hours too long for any morph you guys might have in mind for the flight" I rolled my eyes a little at her, exaggerating my sentence a little.

(She's right. And a boat would take longer to get there) Tobias said.

"Maybe dolphins?" Cassie suggested hopefully.

"Same problem. The two hour limit. Dammit!" Jake was getting frustrated. He was pacing in front of a cage with a fox in it, who was almost mimicking his actions.

"Have you tried contacting Ithiell again? Or maybe Lowri?" Marco asked, turning to me.

"Well duh! Of course I did! Ithiell either doesn't answer or can't be reached, and Lowri's too far away for me to pick up with this thing" I indicated to my watch/phone, wanting to throw it across the room.

"Then what? We just… we just give up?" Rachel was furious.

"No. But…" Jake shrugged, turning to looked hopelessly at me.

(Perhaps… we could steal a Bug Fighter-)

"No" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What! Why!" Rachel snapped.

"Think about it Rach; we steal a ship, they come after us. Then it's just one more thing to worry about when we do get there. And I _really_ don't think ten of us… if they're still all right… can fight _two_ armies at _once_"

"She's right. But what other option is there?" Cassie asked. We all fell silent, thinking.

(The cargo bays, under the planes?) Tobias suggested.

"Maybe. I hid in there once" Cassie said.

"Two problems with that" Marco said "One, it'll be _way _too cold for just our morphing outfits, and two, how the heck are we going to get _in_ there without being noticed? I mean, six birds, even seagulls, are going to be noticed"

"I might have a solution to both" I mused. I told them my ideas.

"When hell freezes over!" Marco snapped, glaring at me.

"Again, you'll be taking all the risks" Jake said, staring at me, like I was going to back out. Pfft! Fat chance!

"I'll go to hell and back for them Jake. Just like you would for the Animorphs. And yes, even for Robert, the pain in the butt he mostly is. But I owe a lot to him, and the others, and there's no way in _hell_ I'll ever let them down"

Jake thought about this, frowning. Rachel was all pumped and ready to go. Tobias and Ax were indifferent. I guessed. Cassie was worried, and Marco… well, he was a little furious with me, I could tell.

"You're right. I would. And I understand. But if we do, I want to be prepared for anything. Ax, Marco? Hack the net and get us the earliest flight out of here. Me and Cassie will contact the Chee and get them to cover for us. The rest of you go home and get all the rest you can, I think you're going to need it" He looked at me, winked, and walked off with Cassie. The others peeled off, and Tobias and Rachel walked off with one another. I was about to leave too when I saw Marco was still there, leaning against the door of a stable. Ax was already gone.

"Marco? What's wrong? Why aren't you going with Ax?" I asked going over to him. He looked up at me, sighed, and then pulled me in for a hug.

"How many times have I told you you're crazy" he whispered, his head nuzzled into my shoulder. I pulled back just enough to see his face, with my arms still around his neck, and pretended to think. I then pretended to count on one of my hands, then shook my head.

"Honestly? I've lost count" I shrugged. He smiled a little.

"Just… be careful"

"Sorry, that word isn't in my vocab"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. I'd better get going before Ax realised I'm missing"

"One sec" I kissed him quickly "Okay, now you can go"

I let go, knowing on this night, hell _would _freeze over. Or at least become a little chilly.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_6 years earlier…_

The first thing I became aware of when I regained consciousness, was the total lack of noise. The second? My forehead thudding like I'd run into a Mack-truck

I groaned a little, suddenly remembering what had happened and shutting myself up. I heard something rustle, and I stayed absolutely still for about thirty seconds, or until the pounding in my head got so bad I knew I needed to get up.

So, I opened my eyes slowly, and cautiously. Then, I did something I had never, _ever_ done in my entire life. I screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The strange thing was, the thing above me screamed back!

It fell backwards, out of sight, as I scrambled backwards with my arms, ending up half sitting and pinned against a tree. The blue thing, one of the things I'd seen fighting, was sitting in almost the exact same position, panting. It's big green eyes were wide with fright, and seconds later it started talking some kind of language I'd never heard of, looking straight at me.

"Sorry, I don't speak Freakanese" I mumbled, suddenly aware of something on my head, leg and arm. I looked down, and saw what seemed to be grey dressings. Only, they felt more like silk than a dressing.

I looked around, suddenly finding I was in an area of dense trees, and Amanda and Robert were lying beside me, similarly bandaged. On the other side of Robert was what looked like a big antique wooden box, open. Inside it was filled with more silver bandages, and some other things I couldn't put names to.

"Kiv… kuuu… Bonjour!" The blue thing said, sitting up properly and looking at me eagerly. When I didn't respond, it tried again.

"Guten Haag? Kuuu… Guten tag!" It cried in triumph. When it saw I was still lost, it scratched its head and tried again.

"_Ni hau ma_?"

I shook my head, smiling sadly at it. I think I was getting over the absolute freakiness of this creature being real. It was trying really hard to communicate will me. I sat up against the tree, suddenly realising this thing was seriously hurt as well. It was bruised, and had twice as many bandages on than I had.

"Kiv… Hello!"

"Now you're getting it!" I cried. It smiled.

"So you… understand my speaking to you?" It spoke slowly, like it was getting used to speaking to me like this.

"Yeah. I mean… yes. Did you…" I indicated to my shoulder bandage, suddenly realising it felt a lot better than before.

"Yes. You needed aid, and I did my best to provide it in my condition"

"Thankyou" I rubbed my head, the memory of running head on into a tree still fresh in my memory. It was more than slightly embarrassing.

Not long after, Amanda came to. And she had the same reaction I did. Thankfully, Blue Thing was over the scream and scream back thing. Instead, it shot towards a tree opposite her, darting up it amazingly fast.

"Amanda, stop, it's ok! That… it's not gonna hurt us!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she stopped. Then, she looked up at me with shock.

"What the… did that really…"

"Yep"

"And… and that thing is…"

"That thing saved our lived Amanda. And if you hadn't noticed…" I pointed up to Blue Thing, that was still high in the trees, chest moving rapidly in and out. This alien was seriously jittery.

"It… it doesn't look much older than we are" She said softly, looking up at it. I looked up and realised she was right. The other blue things I'd seen before were bigger and more menacing. With something that looked like muscles. This blue thing was small and skinny. And scared easily.

"It's all right, you can come down now" I called up to it, and it made it's way down to us.

"I… I apologise. I do not know what to…"

"What's your name?" Amanda asked gently as I helped her up. I had the strange feeling again, like there was something wrong with my arm and leg, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Uh… Ithiell"

"And… what are you?"

"A… I am called a Chanaiben"

"Are you a male or female?" The question didn't come from us, but instead Robert. He was looking up at us, a slight glazed look in his eyes.

"Pretty blunt question Robert" I rolled my eyes, but went to help him up anyway. 'Ithiell' seemed to think about this for a moment.

"I do not understand. What is 'male or female?"

"Okay, um…" Amanda thought for a moment "All right, see me? I'm a female. Robert here is a male. We are… different, but the same… the same species"

"Ah, I see. Gender! Like our Nivatt and Nivott! Ah… well, in that case I am a Nivott. I am a male of the Chanaiben species"

"Glad we got that sorted out. Now, what the heck happened back there?" I asked.

Ithiell's eyes flickered with pain, then he took a deep breath.

"The battle is over. The planet is to stay free… but with terrible consequences" he looked away, looking like he was trying to control a barely controllable emotion.

"What… what kind of consequences?" Amanda asked gently, going over to him as he sat down on the ground heavily, putting his skinny arms around himself and curling that smaller, but still amazing tail of his around his legs. Almost like a cat or a monkey.

"I… I have watched both of my parents die. I was… I was not even supposed to be here…" he trailed off, and I saw what looked like tears falling from his big eyes. Amanda put an arm around him to comfort him.

"You're a stowaway!" Robert cried suddenly "You crept on board whatever brought the others here, didn't you!"

Ithiell nodded sadly, hugging himself tighter. Amanda let go, but stayed close. She looked at him with understanding and pity. After all, she'd watched her mother slowly die not even three years before…

That's when it hit me. What was wrong with my arm. I looked down at my torn shirt, pulling down the dressing. What I _should_ have seen were burn marks, and felt them too. What I _did_ see was clear healthy skin. Totally untouched.

"What the… did you do something to…" I indicated to my arm. Ithiell cocked his head to the right, then shook it.

"No. It was… unusual. I do believe… my blood may have inadvertently seeped into your own. But I do not see how it could have… done this"

"Well, unless your weirdo bandages did it, I don't see what else it could be" Robert shrugged, taking a look at my arm, then unwrapping one of his own bandages on his wrist to look at it. Like mine, the skin looked like it hadn't been touched by a blade _or_ fire. Well, whatever those laser things were anyway.

"Yes. I do believe you are correct. Strange, but I will not deny the miracle that may have saved your lives" Ithiell said, looking in wonder.

I watched as Amanda pulled down one from around her throat, rubbing her neck like she couldn't believe it was real. In fact, neither could I.

"Okay, wait, wait a second" Robert held his hands up, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Does that mean… does that mean you're stranded here?"

Ithiell looked surprised, like he hadn't thought of it before. Then, he slowly nodded, closing those amazing eyes of his and bowing his head.

"Yes. I believe… I believe I am alone now"

"Oh great. So… anyone got any ideas on what we can do with him?" Robert looked from me to Amanda.

"Well, we can't leave him here" Amanda said.

"No, it is… all right"

"No it's not! Now, you're going to…"

"Please, understand, I feel more at home in the forest" he said, putting a clawed hand over hers. For a second she looked like she might pull her hand back, but then relaxed a little.

"All right then. But… at least let us find you a place like a cave or something to sleep in for tonight, and we'll come by and check on you in the morning"

Ithiell accepted, still probably stunned by everything that happened to him, and four hours later he was happily (or not) in a small cave near the edge of a cliff. We went back home, all three of us, with me wondering how I was going to explain loosing my skates to my parents.

Too bad that was only the start of my troubles.


	3. How to loose a shoe!

**Chapter Three; How to loose a shoe**

I crouched down just behind the fence, barely able to hear anything besides the roar of engines. I'd be surprised if I wasn't deaf before the end of this night. I looked at the security, taking my time at working out their routine.

(We have thirty of your minutes left in morph) Ax informed me from somewhere on my head. It was the safest place for them right now.

(They're _your _minutes too Ax! And by the way, I _really_ don't want to be stuck as a roach for the rest of my life) Marco said from under one of my many sleeves.

"You won't. Now shh and let me think of a game plan" I whispered, then ducked as a searchlight passed over me. I froze as it went over the place where I'd been seconds before, then continued scanning the area. I got up and looked around again.

The plan; for me, as a different kind of human, to get us, and our own cargo, into the plane that was set to leave at ten thirty. The others were just along for a nice ride. Two roaches, three fleas, and a fly were all in different places on my body. Ax and Tobias were on my head, along with Jake. Marco and Cassie were up my sleeves, and Rachel was just above my left ear.

"Which one is it again?" I asked Marco.

(Um… flight 433 to Australia. It should be at gate nine)

"Okay, I see it. All right you guys, hold on; this ride's gonna get bumpy"

(We're latched on and ready when you are) Tobias said.

"Okay, here I go" I shifted the weight of the camping pack, as well as the shoulder bag I had, then grabbed onto the chain link fence and hauled myself up it. With this body, it was much easier to climb. I reached the top, flipped over, and then dropped to the ground. That's when the real fun began.

"Hey you! Yeah, I'm- hey wait!" The young guard didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before I was off and running. I heard dogs barking, and more guards came into view.

"Police! Hault!" Came a much older, more authoritive voice.

"Bite me!" I yelled, running as fast as my packs would let me. Which was surprisingly fast, believe it or not. I dodged around a baggage cart, then nearly tripped as I saw two more guards running at me. I dodged left, running with all my might at the wheels of a plane that was starting to move.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. Yeah, like I'd stop for them!

"Emergency! We have a Asian male running around on the tarmac!" It sounded like they were talking into a walkie-talkie. I ignored them, running full tilt around the plane, dodging a guard that was trying to grab me.

"What the hell has he got!"

"A bomb!" Someone screamed.

Eeep! Wrong!

"Get 'im!" Seconds later I was tackled to the ground, my chin hitting the pavement. I felt that I'd bitten my own tongue as well.

"Get off me!" I snapped.

"Not a chance buddy!" it was the young guard, who was trying to put handcuffs on me. I kicked him in the shin, and when he fell to his knees I kicked him in the chin.

"Serves you right!" I snapped, scrambling up and looking desperately for the right plane. Seconds later I was down again, two burly guards pinning my arms and legs.

(That's it! I'm gonna become a grizzly and-)

(No!) I snapped at Rachel (Not yet! Everyone, HANG ON!)

I shifted again, feeling as a Chanaiben tail sprouted from my spine. One of the guards jumped back, yelling in confusion and fear. The other, however…

"Changeling" he snarled. I whacked him with my new tail, probably knocking him out for a good three hours. I jumped up, my tail slurping back into my spine, then running towards the open cargo bay of the plane. I jumped in, quickly discarding my gear, then tucked myself between two boxes and waited, listening.

"-got to be here somewhere" one was saying.

"I saw him come this way"

"You take the third, I'll take the first. If we don't find him, we'll know where he is"

Seconds later someone came up the cargo ramp, and went to the left side, turning on a small torch as he did. If he found me, I was done for.

(I have to think of something!)

(What? What's going on?) Jake asked.

(I felt you hit the ground, but… where are we?) Cassie added.

(Just a second. I'm in a tight spot. Just let me think) I managed to look out the ramp again, seeing the cargo bay of the plane opposite to us. If only…

Then, it hit me. But… I needed something to throw. I looked down at my shoes.

_This is one story I'm **not** telling my kids._

I grabbed my right shoe, aimed for what I hoped was a golf bag, and threw it with all my might, ducking back into the shadows and crouching, stock still, hearing it hit, then a gigantic crashing sound.

"What the-" the officer bolted out of the cargo hold. Seconds later I heard both of them going into the other plane.

"All right, shut it up" a new voice. Probably a bag loader. There was a bored shout, and then the whole place went dark.

(Guys? We're in)

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

We found a smallish space between three large crates to set up. I grabbed out their clothes as they demorphed, then shifted back to myself, shaking my arms out when I was done. My bleeding tongue vanished, replaced by my real one. Good thing I shifted.

"Good going Jade" Jake commented, slipping on a jumper over his shirt. Marco was pulling on his jeans, and Cassie and Rachel were sorting each other out too. Tobias perched on my shoulder, and Ax shifted his feet from beside me, restless.

By then the plane was in the air, and the cargo bay was already starting to cool down. I got out the four blankets I'd managed to fold up and put in the camping back. Once they were dressed, shoes and all, we sorted ourselves out into sitting positions near in the small space, laying the blankets over each of us, snuggling up as it continued to get colder.

"Great. Now we all get to freeze to death" Marco muttered from beside me. I was snuggled in close to him, my knees folded up against his lap. After all, they all had _pairs_ of shoes. I just had my one poor shoe on my left foot. Ax was on the other side of me, his four legs folded beneath him, tail safely out of the way.

"You know Marco, you could always go back home" Rachel suggested, smiling slyly at him.

"I wish I could. It's kind of late now though"

"Well, let's just make the best of it. And hopefully, we won't have to go through this again" Jake sighed, looking at me. He was between Rachel and Cassie. Rachel was holding tightly to Tobias, who didn't look much better off than the rest of us.

"Yeah. I hope they're okay" I sighed, and felt Marco's arm slip securely around me.

"They'll be all right" Cassie said, shifting her weight under the blankets.

"Thanks guys. For… you know" I said, shivering at the thought of my three friends not being there anymore. It was a tough thought to process.

(You have helped us out. I believe that requires us returning the favour) Ax said.

(Ax is right. Although I don't like the idea of being a bird-cicle any more than the rest of you)

"Sorry" I murmured again, huddling closer to Marco. I felt Ax huddle in close too, and the warmth from the two of them was beautiful. I started to doze, knowing what waited ahead for us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_6 years ago…_

"Hey whoa-aaaaaahhh!" I cried landing squarely on my butt. The coach shook his head, tsk-tsking me.

"Jade, my dear, you have so much potential. You just need to _focus_ more!"

"But I _am_ focusing!" I cried as I got up, with Coach Meeley grabbing my arm to help me up, and stay up.

"Not hard enough. All right, class over. Go home and get some rest"

He left the rink, and I just stood there watching him, feeling as low as I'd ever felt.

Seconds later I heard someone call my name.

"Jade!"

"Huh? What?" I turned around and saw Amanda waving at me, her other hand tucked into her jacket. She looked worried. I skated over to her, leaning on the small wall that separated us.

"What's up?"

"Uh… Jade… something… I was playing with Sammy this morning. And… something happened"

"What? Is he all right?" Sammy was Amanda's little dog. He was a small black m-x-breed she found hurt on the side of the road. A year later, he'd become socialised and jumped around and barked just like any other little dog. He was lucky to have Amanda.

"No, it's not that. It's… something else. Come with me to the girls room and I'll show you"

So I did. I packed up my things and went with her, wondering what she was hiding in her jacket.

"Mand, what is it? Is something wrong? Did Sammy bite you?"

"No, no, he'd never!" Amanda came to his defence "It's… it's this…"

She pulled out her hand, and I almost fainted. It looked like a deformed dogs paw. It was black, and the hands were fused together, looking like they were collapsing in on themselves.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing"

"Well… this sounds stupid even to me… I was looking at my hand, wondering what it would be like to have a dogs paw, and… it did this" She held up her hand, then realised we might not be alone and stuck it back into her jacket, out of sight.

"It does. But then again, after what we've seen…"

"I know"

"Hmm. Maybe Ithiell will know"

"Do you… think?"

"He's an alien. Of course!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

We trekked up the small hill, Ithiell's cave suddenly popping into view. Inside, we saw a small fire going, and beside it Ithiell looked like he was meditating. The light from the fire illuminated his face in a way it made it almost scary. But I knew, Ithiell was harmless to us.

Amanda explained what happened to him, and then produced her hand. Ithiell's eyes widened and he bolted up like he'd seen a horde of ghosts.

"No… it cannot be…"

"What? What is it? Is it a disease?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No. It's… you have shifted your hand into a dogs paw"

"Shifted? What?" Amanda looked terrified "Is there any way to reverse it!"

"Yes. Think of your hand… your real hand… in place of the dogs hand. Remember how it looked, how it felt… and hopefully, your hand will shift back"

She did, and we both nearly fell over from relief as it went back to normal.

"Now what's going on? What's this shifting business?" I pressed as we all sat around the fire again. Ithiell stared into the fire, thinking hard. Strange, how I'd gotten used to this blue thing beside me in only a matter of days.

"I… I am not sure. But… I believe, when your bodies absorbed my DNA, your own was altered. My Chanaiben characteristics seeped into your skin, not only mending you completely the first time, but giving you my abilities"

"Uh… in English, please?"

"My blood is now inside you. You are now Changelings as I am"

"Does someone have an English/alien dictionary around, cause I'm still not gettin' ya"

"It's… it's too hard to explain. Please, bring the boy… Robert, was it?... bring him here, and I will attempt to explain all"

"You'd better. I don't want this happening again" Amanda said, still staring at her hand like she could believe it was real.

"Oh, but it will. If I do not help you now, your lives will never be the same again"

"Oh goody" I muttered.

**I really hope you're all liking this story. RR please so I know. Please? Pweety pwease?**


	4. Hiding and Waiting

**A/N; just an idea when you read this. Try listing to some sad love song, like 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls or something. **

**And by the way, I _might _be getting a little more lovey-dovey in my next chapters, so be warned. I'm in that kinda mood. But please… don't stop reading and reviewing…**

**Chapter Four; Hiding and Waiting**

_Present day…_

_**Ithiell**_

I placed our few remaining twigs on the fire, staring hard into its depths. Hoped that no-one could see the low fire in the small cave. I noticed again how small it seemed now. All those years ago I'd sat in this exact same place, and now… it was so small.

I looked over at Amanda and Robert, sleeping side by side. Amanda had a small gash on her cheek, which could have been a lot worse if Robert hadn't been as quick as he had. His own head was bandaged, the side of the bandage caked with his blood. He'd been lucky not to have been killed.

This fight had been the worst yet. We didn't even have time to prepare ourselves as the countless Terinans swarmed on us, nearly defeating us. Thankfully, Rtaia had seen and brought the fighter around in time to help.

I'd made a mistake in battle, and it almost cost my friends their lives.

I got up and looked outside, at the sleets of rain that were pounding down on us. For now, we'd be safe. It was well-known that Terinans didn't like water. Sort of like the earth-based creatures called cats. It was why they'd chosen to fight here. Less water. Or… so they'd thought.

"You could only do so much" I heard from behind me, and when I turned I found Rtaia there, looking up at me sadly.

"I nearly got you all killed"

"You are fighting a war, my dear brother. No one is perfect"

"I don't mean to be. I just want to keep my friends alive"

"And you have. Six years you have kept them from death, and given them more of yourself than you ever could or should"

"They're my family"

"I know. I did not mean it-"

"I know what you meant. Thanks anyway Rtaia"

We stared silently out into the rain, both of us hearing the thunder from far off.

"I think we're going to be here all night"

"It is not so bad. They have the chance to rest now, and so do we"

I was about to protest, but found I couldn't. What she said was right; we were both weary, in spite of neither of us needing sleep for long amounts of time. But this war had taken us beyond our breaking points, and I honestly didn't know how much I could give before I collapsed on the ground, perhaps for good.

"Rest, brother. As will I. The Terinans will not find us here, in this secluded place"

"All right. But…" I looked at Amanda, feeling guilt well up inside me again.

"Do not fear. I am here to help guide you. We will stand together, until our friends come"

"_If_ they come. I don't even know if Jade got the message or not. And even if they did, it'll be at least another day before they can safely get here. And I say at _least_"

"I know. But trust in Jade and the Animorphs. They will come"

"I hope so" I muttered, going and lying beside the fire, unable to fight the weariness that spread through my entire body.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I woke up feeling thirsty. I opened my eyes to see the others had fallen asleep. Cassie had her head on Jake's shoulder, and he had his own head resting on hers. Rachel was on his other shoulder, Tobias still loosely in her arms. He was the only one that seemed partly awake.

Beside me, I felt the slow rise and fall of Marco's chest, and the slight twitching of Ax's legs as he dreamt. I was warm, I was safe.

Well, as safe as you could get in a cargo bay.

"Tobias?" I whispered softly.

(Yeah) he sounded like me.

"Are you ok? Did you sleep?"

(A little. Kind of hard to sleep without a perch, and I didn't want to be-)

"Yeah, a bird popsicle. I know" I tried to push myself up without waking Marco, but found his head was resting on mine. So I just moved my legs a little to get feeling in them, realising I'd accidentally pushed against Ax. He jerked awake, looking like he was about to bolt.

(Ax! Take it easy! That was just Jade. Don't freak)

"Sorry Ax" I said as I found a way to move Marco's head so I could move my own around to look at him. He looked at Tobias with his stalk eyes, then at me with his main eyes.

(It is… all right. Are we there yet?)

I stifled a giggle as Tobias answered for me.

(No. But… I thought you could keep track of time?)

(Ah) he thought for a moment (It has been seven of your hours since we departed)

"Are you deaf? It's _everyone's_ hours, Ax!" The voice from the other side of me made me look up. Great. I'd woken Marco up too.

(You seem to be really good at that) Tobias commented, moving away from Rachel and coming over to us.

"Thanks Tobias. Nice vote of confidence" I mumbled. Fortunately, the others woke up half an hour later, all of us needing to 'freshen up'. Thankfully we had a place down here to do that, and were all soon comfortably back under the blankets, all nice and warm again. I still missed my shoe though.

We went in and out of sleep a few more times, before none of us could sleep anymore.

"This is boring" Rachel muttered, still half-holding Tobias. Ax had become human, and was on the other side of me again.

"Well, at least we have each other. When I was alone I didn't know what I'd do" Cassie said.

"Uh, Cassie? You were kind of fighting brain stealing aliens then. You had something to do" Marco said, rolling his eyes. Under the blanket, I could feel his slow and steady heartbeat. It was comforting to know he was there.

"I'm hungry too" Rachel added. So, we raided the cargo bay, finding some stored plane food. Soon, Rachel didn't have much to complain about except the boredom.

"I'm bored"

"You won't be soon. When we get to Australia, we have to get to my old home town. After that, we have to look for them"

(How do you know they're near there?)

"I don't, but it's the best place I know to start from"

(All righty then)

(It has been almost ten of your hours)

"Ax, I swear if Jade wasn't between us, I'd shake you silly" Marco growled.

"And that's a promise" Rachel laughed.

"People, please. We have to focus. First, we have to find a way to get _out _of the airport without being seen" Jake said, looking like he wanted to sleep again.

"Easy. Do the same as before" I said.

"Jade, if you get caught…"

"Jake, I will do it whether you want me to or not. My friends lives are at stake, and I'm sorry to say but you're not my 'Prince' as Ax says. I have my leader, and he's out there, in trouble"

"All right, I get where you're coming from. But getting killed isn't going to help any of them, all right?"

"Okay"

"Now, let's all sleep while we have the chance, okay? This is the most sleep I've had in months"

So we did. And five hours later there was reports of a strange young man running away from the airport.

They never said anything about him having any passengers.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

It took Robert over an hour to show up. When he did he looked tired.

"Sorry. I've been helping my mother this afternoon" he said, sitting just outside, away from the fire. Ithiell put it out, and the cave cooled again enough for him to come in.

"Now, what's this big emergency?"

Amanda quickly filled him in, and at first he looked like he was about to laugh. Then, he seemed to consider it.

"Ithiell?"

"Yes"

"What's going on?"

Ithiell sighed "Sit down. I will attempt to explain things to the best of my knowledge"

So we sat in a circle, away from the embers of the fire.

"My… my race is Chanaiben, as you know. As best as I can translate, in your language it means Changeling. One who can alter their form. It seems… my blood has somehow made its way into your systems, and has… contaminated in a way… your pure human blood"

"I'm still lost"

"I think I know what it means! It means that our cuts and stuff healed because his blood was somehow mixed in with our own" Amanda looked at him, bright-eyed. He nodded slightly.

"That is partly right. Yet, there is another part of my blood you seemed to have inherited"

"Your changing thing, right?" Amanda sounded like a teachers pet!

"Correct. Here, allow me to show you what I mean" he got up and went outside, with the three of us following.

"Robert. Would you stand in front of me please? Right here, and stay still" Ithiell instructed Robert, who reluctantly did what he said. Ithiell walked around Robert, like inspecting an animal, then stood facing Robert, about six feet away.

Then, something amazing happened.

Ithiell's eyes shrunk and became more human, turning a startling light blue. There was a slight silvery shimmer as the big head shrunk as well, and became more like a human head. It was only then I realised what was happening.

He was becoming Robert!

Amanda and I… and in fact Robert as well… stared in awe as black curling hair sprouted from his head, falling in just the way Roberts did. Then came the torso. I was amazed to see that Robert's shirt came into the mix as well. Although, it seemed melted to the skin. The legs thickened slightly, and the tail slurped back up into his spine. Finally, in the place of the thing we knew as Ithiell, there now stood an almost identical Robert. Besides the clothes seemingly grafted onto the skin. That was the only creepy thing about it.

"I am… sorry. I myself am still getting used to the shifting idea" Ithiell said in Roberts voice.

I was wrong. _That_ was the creepiest thing about all of this.

"Wow. How the heck did you do that?" The real Robert asked, amazed. Then "You're not one of those body-stealing aliens are you?"

Ithiell/ Robert just looked confused.

"So… that's what happened to me? My hand… but how?"

He nodded, then started to speak. But I held out a hand to stop him.

"Please, before you do anything else. Change back. This is just too creepy for words"

So, he did.

"Yes, Amanda. But, you did it with the power of your mind. You halfway willed your hand into that shape, and that is what you came up with. At least, your body did. Your mind must have stopped-"

"After I totally freaked and went to find Jade? Well, that sounds logical enough"

I barked a laugh "Logical? _Logical!_ What planet are you on, _Mars!_ Amanda, our _lives_ stopped making sense the _second _we all ran into the woods!"

"Well I wouldn't have gone if you two idiots hadn't decided to go have yourselves a little adventure! It's-"

"Please. Do not speak of the past, but more worry about the present" Ithiell said in the softest of voices, stopping us in our tracks. It was softer than Amanda and I yelling, but somehow seemed to reach right into our souls. His voice was almost calming.

Instead, the three of us turned to the strange creature called a Chanaiben, all of us with one thing on our minds. It was Robert who said it.

"So…. what do we do now?"

Ithiell smiled "Now, I teach you how to shape-shift"


	5. Run!

**Chapter five; Run!**

_Present…_

**Amanda**

The only sounds I could hear were our feet thudding on the ground beneath me, and the three of us panting, desperate for all the breath we could get. My heart was thudding in my ears, and I was on the verge of panic. I think all of us were.

I heard a tree fall behind us, and the crash as it hit the forest floor. But that was the least of my troubles as I looked ahead, and saw…

"Ithiell!"

"I see it. Jump!"

"Are you nuts! We'll-"

"We can make it! Don't stop running!"

The next thing I felt was myself windmilling in the air. I caught the edge of the cliff, slipping a little. Beside me, Rtaia and Robert hit as well, scrambling up quickly. Ithiell had opened his wings and glided over.

I tried to pull myself up, but I…

"I'm slipping! I can't… I can't hold on!"

"Hang on! Grab my hand!"

I reached for Robert's hand as I slipped more. He managed to grab my wrist, struggling to pull me up. But his hand, and my wrist, were slicked with sweat. I was falling again!

"Got you!" Ithiell grabbed me, hauling me up with relative ease. I landed on my hands and knees, desperate for breath.

"We have to keep moving!"

"No! I say we turn it around here and fight them!"

"Robert, there's too many! We have to find a place that gives _us_ the-"

"I believe this is the place. If they have the same trouble we did, we can dwindle their numbers and this is the best advantage we have for now" Rtaia said as Ithiell helped me up. I could barely stand.

Ithiell thought for a moment, then nodded.

"All right, but we have to be quick. Everyone, shift!"

I focused my mind on the elephant, since I knew we'd need something big if things got bad. I could see the white fur sprouting from Roberts face and neck, and how Rtaia's legs snapped the opposite direction. Ithiell, I saw, was becoming a wolf. His muzzle lengthened and thinned, and his tail shortened, growing fur along with the rest of him.

_This isn't going to be enough. Oh god, Jade where are you!_

(Okay guys, back into the trees! Hide as well as you can. As soon as they start jumping over, we hit them hard and fast. And if they get too much… become wolves and run)

(All right)

(I'm ready)

(Affirmative)

We only needed to watch for a few seconds before a group of about fifty came through the trees.

(All right, on my mark!)

Closer… closer…

(Steady…)

Closer…

(Almost…)

Two jumped!

(NOW!)

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

We walked through my old town, all of us human again. The place was eerily quiet.

Just how I remembered it.

"Are you sure this is a good starting point?" Jake asked for about the zillionth time since we left the airport. It had taken us almost three days to get here. Now, Tobias had the camping bag (probably much lighter than before) and Jake had the shoulder bag. I'd managed to buy some new shoes in a town not far from my old one.

"Jake, yes, all right? Yes, I do think it's the best place. Now, shut up and follow me for once"

He fell silent, scowling a little as I led them to the forest where my first encounter with Terinans and Chanaibens had been.

We trekked in for a bit, before I noticed something odd.

I kneeled down beside the small fern, pulling off the shredded black part of an old shirt. I spread it out in my hands, and saw a small _Jurassic Park_ logo on it.

"They're here. Somewhere" I muttered, getting up and looking around.

"What? What is it?" Cassie took the strip of shirt I had, looking at it.

"The first day I ever fought the Terinans, I wore a black shirt with this logo on it. It was one of my favourite shirts. Now, only three people know that. Amanda, Robert and Ithiell"

"All right. But… which way?"

I thought for a moment.

"Maybe… we can start near an old cave. Follow me"

I got up, and we trekked further into the forest. After a little while Tobias took to the sky again, and Ax became his wonderfully dangerous self again. At this moment in time, I was glad. I think we'd need Ax if we were suddenly ambushed.

(Wow. This place has really taken a beating) Tobias observed, sticking close to us.

"Yeah. Too many wars have been fought here, and too many people killed" I muttered, the memory of all of them resurfacing as we walked. I remembered screams more clearly, and especially the smells. Blood, most of all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up I was surprised to see it was Rachel. She smiled at me, and I smiled sadly back at her.

We kept going, then climbed the small hill until we reached the small cave. Our true beginning.

Before I knew it, Jake had morphed into a wolf, trotting inside the cave with ease. He sniffed at the small pile of rocks and twigs used for a small fire.

(This smells recent)

"How recent?" Marco asked.

(A day or so. No more)

"So, we're close" Rachel mumbled.

(Seems like it)

(Prince Jake? Look) Ax pointed to the ground, freshly disturbed by many feet.

(I thought I smelled something strange) he said as he came over to where Ax was pointing, and I kneeled down to get a closer look.

I saw shoe marks, as well as footprints from what I thought could have been from Rtaia or Ithiell. And quite a lot of much bigger footprints, which could only mean one thing.

My friends had been ambushed in this cave.

"Terinan" I snarled, the rage I felt for them rekindled.

"We'll find them Jade. We're already this close, so…"

"It might be too late by then" I stopped Cassie, speaking of my worst fears. I got up and followed where the shoe and Chanaiben foot marks were going, and the others followed.

If they were dead… I'd never forgive myself.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

I stared at the ground. A small bug with funny blue wings was walking across a twig. It fired its wings and flew off. I sighed.

Robert, after another hour of waiting, showed up just as I was about to get up and leave. He looked around in the small meadow, only seeing me and Amanda.

"Where's our alien friend? Or has he finally decided to skip town"

Amanda and I shook our heads, smiling and pointing up behind him. He looked…

And cried out as Ithiell jumped down from the tree he'd been sitting in. Amanda and I burst out laughing.

"He got you. He got you good!" I laughed. Now, Ithiell looked confused.

"How did I… 'get him?'" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You scared him, that's how" Amanda said, calming down faster than I was. I was still laughing my head off.

"I… I apologise. I did not mean…"

"Forget about it. Can we start now?" Robert asked, looking as red as a beetroot.

"Yes. Now sit, sit" he motioned for us to sit in a circle and we did. I was beside Amanda, and was fairly close to Ithiell. I was glad. Robert was giving me death stares.

"Now, I do believe… I apologise if I cannot do this right… I do believe we will start 'small' and work our way up. First, I believe we will start with a part of your bodies you can see" He held up his right hand, and we held up ours.

"Now, you must focus very hard. Clear your mind of everything else, and keep your mind on the change"

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind. The others did the same, and we all looked at him.

"Now, I would like you to turn your right hand… into my hand"

"Say what!"

"We can… do that?"

"Yes. Now, remember, focus is essential. Do not think of anything else"

"I'll try" I muttered, I looked at his hand, then at mine.

"I apologise. Focus on my hand, then imagine your hand becoming mine. The change will come"

I did what he said, but it was so hard to concentrate!

Seconds later I felt a cold tingle run through my hand, and then it started to change. My hand turned blue, and my fingernails became more like claws.

"Ah!" I cried. I couldn't only _see_ it, I could _feel_ it too!

"Not quite Jade, but it's a start" he said, then turned my hand over. It was like flipping a page in a magazine! One side had the evil looking nails and the blue skin, but the other side was me! My hand! With my chewed down nails and everything.

"Ahh" I moaned, wanting to run. But Ithiell kept my hand in his, reassuringly. Even though his own nails looked like he could slice and dice me. Yet, the clawed hands didn't even make an imprint, and he let go of me, looking over at Robert and Amanda.

Robert had the same problem I did, and looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Amanda however…

"That is amazing!" Ithiell exclaimed, going over to her and taking her now deformed hand in his. It was almost completely changed, and looked so close to Ithiell's I thought she had a gag-hand on or something.

"Wow, Amanda! How'd you do that!" I cried as I looked closely at it, ignoring my own hand. The blue was just right, but the nails were a little short. Other than that…

"I just… I thought of what I did the other day, and…" She held up her hand proudly "I got this"

"That's very good for a beginner. Not even I was that skilled when I first began"

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I would guess the human age of two"

"Two! No way!"

He nodded "Yes. By that age we are able to comprehend as much as a human six year old would"

"Wow, that's cool"

"All right, now how do I get my _real_ hand back?" Robert asked, looking slightly annoyed. I guessed he was a little jealous too.

"Think of your real hand. The change will come. And do not forget… focus!"

So we did, and soon we were staring at our own hands again. Like it had never happened. I flexed my fingers, then shook my hand. Yep, all back to normal.

"This is only the start of your training though" Ithiell warned us, taking a seat slightly apart from us again. Like he didn't feel like he belonged. I kinda understood where he was coming from.

"And so it begins" Robert sighed.


	6. Insanity!

**Chapter six: Insanity!**

_Present…_

**Robert**

I tried to keep as still as I could, watching as the Terinans moved below us. The ache on my arms got worse each second I was there, and the side of my head throbbed mercilessly. But I stayed still, knowing if I moved an inch, they'd see me.

The others were in less trouble from moving. Ithiell and Amanda were in the Y of a tree, with Ithiell holding both her and the tree with his tail and one of his arms. Amanda was holding on to the tree with one arm as well. Rtaia was further up in the trees, her claws stuck in a thick branch, upright, and holding on.

Still, the Terinans moved below us. They'd become to much, and we'd run as fast as we could. We'd only managed to climb the trees (by Rtaia's suggestion) as they'd caught up to us. Although we'd managed to take out their numbers, there were still just too many. And more seemed to come each time.

Sweat trickled down my forehead, and I managed to catch it in my tongue before it fell to the ground. Son far, I'd counted at least thirty-three Terinans. Way too much for four people alone to fight.

I looked over at Ithiell, and he looked at me. He mouthed 'birds' and then looked up at Rtaia. She got the same message I did. Amanda was already changing.

_How am I gonna do this without falling?_ I wondered, watching as my feet twisted and changed. There was only one way I knew of, and as my head became that of a Peregrine Falcon, I watched as the Terinans continued to come. Were they looking for us, or just finding a good place to start taking over? I couldn't tell.

I waited until the last possible second to shift my wings, and when I did I flapped them hard.

Then…

"_Screehaaa! IMMAAAA!_" Came the panicked voices from below, and as I watched the others take off, shots were fired. Jahara beams. The Terinans most favoured weapons. Grey beams of light shot past me as I worked my wings for all they were worth, finally managing to get above the trees.

An owl, a kestrel, and a pigeon hawk soon joined me.

(Let's go! We-)

But he never got to finish, because at that moment there was a scream. And it didn't come from any of us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"Heeeyaaaaa!" I grabbed the Terinans arm, arching my back and throwing him over my head. I knocked him straight into his brother that was trying to slice and dice me with a crescent sword. His spikes got impaled on the other one. I rolled and grabbed the sword before either could react, finishing the job.

Not far from me, Ax was doing his own handiwork.

They'd come out of no-where as we reached the cliff where the tracks stopped, and the others had barely been able to get into the trees before they'd attacked. It was the only place I could think of where they could get the time to morph. Until then, Ax, Tobias and I would be getting into them.

"TSSSSEERRRR!" Tobias cried, raking the eyes of a taller one. Then he flapped up, trying to get enough altitude to strike again. Ax was whipping his tail left and right at whatever Terinans came at him. Me? I was using what I'd learnt in the past six years to fight with all I had.

I ducked as a blade came swinging at me, then swung my own sword into the belly of the one that was trying to attack me. He dropped like a stone.

TSSSSSEWWW! CRASHHHH! A Terinan fired at me, barely missing. Seconds later his weapon, and himself, were pieces on the floor.

"Thanks Ax!" I called, then ran and grabbed the shoulders of one that was coming at me. I flipped over him, and when he turned to look at me… well, he was kind of missing a head by then.

The fight was brutal, but in this game it was either them or us. And they had come to _our_ planet and attacked first.

BAM! I was down! A Terinan had run into me while I was looking for Ax. His face was just inches from mine as he smiled that sick smile.

"Want a taste? Well, guess what?" I grabbed his shoulders, stuck a foot in his waist, and threw him over me with all my might. He screamed as he fell down the steep cliff, made by our earlier fights. I managed to get myself upright, then windmilled my arms as I teetered on the edge. Seconds later big thick fingers wrapped around my wrist.

(Need a hand?) Marco asked. He pulled me away from the edge as I saw Jake drop stealthily down from the trees and take out two at once. I saw Cassie and Rachel were already ripping into the fray.

"Thanks" I huffed, then picked up the crescent sword I'd dropped and threw it at a Terinan that had Tobias in a death grip. Seconds later Tobias took off into the sky.

(Thanks Jade)

"We watch out for one another" I panted as two very dumb Terinans came running at Marco and me. Marco ran at them, slamming them with pile driver fists. Safe to say I wouldn't be seeing them around any more.

"DIE HUMAN!" One slammed me from the side before I could defend myself, almost knocking me off the cliff. I grabbed him roughly, turned him, and waved goodbye as he joined his brother.

I heard a pained roar, and turned to see a blade had been shoved straight through Marco's shoulder blade.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to get to him. Three Terinans got in my way, and I expertly dodged around them. I saw Jake take out the Terinan that had attacked Marco, then Rachel go over and pull the sword out. He screamed in my head and bellowed in animal rage.

TTSSSEWWWWW!

TSEEEERRRRR! Tobias!

I turned in time to see him falling into the ravine, one wing smoking.

(TOBIAS!) Rachel tried to reach him, but was swarmed by Terinans.

So, it was up to me. I ran, and jumped off the cliff, reaching out for Tobias.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

Well, six months simply blew by. Ithiell taught us how to shift, as well as some neat self-defence manoeuvres he'd learnt from home. We taught him about clothes, and the importance of wearing clothes, especially in front of us girls. Well, Robert taught him that. _After_ he taught Ithiell how to shift into a human male. Different from anyone else.

Not to mention the fact that my ice-skating career was really taking off now. The focus thing Ithiell taught us? Well, I used that to focus on what I was doing. Coach was proud of me. Heck, _I_ was proud of me.

We had a little trouble with clothes as well in our shifts (embarrassing alert!) but were managing to fit more and more clothes into it, each time we practised. It was all very, very cool.

I walked home one afternoon from practice, bouncing my new skates on my shoulder and just skipping along happily (my parents had believed me when I told them someone had stolen my old ones) and dreaming of being the best skater ever.

"I can feel the beat, feel the beat" I sung, without my walkman this time, just unable to stop myself.

"Hey guys, it's the little fifth grader" I suddenly heard someone snicker from behind me. I rolled my eyes and stopped walking, wondering why Dean always had to show up when I really didn't want him to.

I turned around. Sure enough, Dean Owen was there, flanked by his two goons. Dean was in year six, and he was almost thirteen. He had been held back a year or two because of his shockingly low grades. Sadly enough, so had his sidekicks.

"What do you want now Dean" I sighed, rolling my eyes again.

"Well, those new skates of yours-"

"Don't even think about it. They're mine, and you have no right to try and take them"

"Who says?"

"_I_ say"

Keep in mind, this was the first time I'd known, yes, _known_, that Dean and his buddies weren't going to get a chance to pound me one if I didn't comply. I was feeling pretty confident right then.

"Oh really? Rick? Get her!" Seconds later Rick came barrelling at me. I jumped to the side, making him round on me.

_Anything you have can be a weapon_.

I swung my skates at him, connecting firmly with his jaw as he came at me again. He fell back, blood spurting from his teeth.

_If there are more than one, make sure you remember they're there as well._

I ducked as Deans other friend, Carl, took a swung at me. I kicked his shin, then twisted my leg around his other leg, bringing him down hard and fast.

_And whatever you do, don't forget to focus!_

Finally, Dean himself came at me. I dropped and rolled as he swung a fist, ending up just behind him. He turned, just as my fist met his face. He fell to the ground, cursing and screaming in pain.

In mere seconds, I had brought down the three biggest bullies of primary.

Bet that would make them rethink picking on me again.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I got home, I was nearly run over by something small with hair.

"Ryce!" I cried as my little brother Ryan grabbed onto my legs, nearly tripping me over. I stumbled back into the couch, finally able to get up and detach the five year-old's grip on my jeans. Ryan grabbed my hand.

"Mamma in ta kitchen!" He yanked me forward with unbelievable force for a five year old, and I barely managed to get my bag off before I was dragged through into the kitchen. I saw my mum looked like she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Mum? What's up?"

"You're father and I have to go to that conference, remember? Which means we have to leave now and get to the hotel before tonight, and then we'll be there for a couple of days" She said as she fussed around in the kitchen. She slammed a cupboard, then it hit me. Of course!

"Oh, yeah. But… that means Connor…"

"He's coming over tonight. So is Matt and Amanda" Then she smiled, came over to me and kissed me on the cheek "Now you be good for them, all right?"

Her hair smelled like lavender "Yes mum, I will"

"Oh, and your sister might need a bath. She's been playing in the sandbox all day" she added as she took the stairs two at a time. I sighed.

Tina was Ryan's twin, and just as bad as Ryan was. But I had to be the responsible older sister, and I did what she said. I made them both take a bath at the same time as I heard my parents getting ready and running around outside.

When I was done I stuck them in their room, giving them some of my old baby toys to play with. My dad came out just as I was shutting the door.

"Hey baby" he gave me a kiss on the forehead. He was tall and lanky, and just made me feel like I was a dwarf compared to him. But he loved me, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey daddy. You'd better get going soon"

"We are. Be good, okay"

"That's just what mum said!"

"And don't forget it"

"Like I'm going to bouncing off the walls all night"

"Just don't have sugar after five, okay"

I rolled my eyes at him, and not long after he and mum left. Connor came minutes later, with Amanda and Matt in tow.

I had to admit, I secretly had a crush on Connor. He was responsible, and the only one old enough to baby-sit all five of us. Not like Matt wanted a babysitter anyway. He had pre-teen issues, I guess.

He sorted our dinner out, made sure the three of us did our homework, and put Tina and Ryan to bed.

I watched him for a little, before making my way downstairs. Matt was slumped on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table, flipping channels and muttering about stupid little sisters.

I went outside to the trampoline, where Amanda was sitting, looking up at the stars. I sat beside her, trying to see what she was seeing.

"You like Connor, don't you?"

"What! No! Like a _boy_! You've gotta be-"

"Jade, don't lie to me. You're not a very good liar"

"Humph! So I like him, all right? What's it to you?"

"I just think it's cute, that's all"

I snorted "Yeah, real cute"

We looked up at the stars again, before I noticed something that caught my eye.

"Uh… Mand…"

"Yeah, I see it"

It looked like a blinking light, and that blinking light was getting closer.

"Uh-oh"

It was swerving and swaying wildly, and as it came closer we finally saw what it was.

"An alien spaceship! Has to be!"

"But what's it doing!"

"Listening to a really good song?" I joked, and when Amanda stared sideways at me I shrugged and cried "I don't know! You tell me!"

We watched as the spaceship hovered and swerved, then we saw a flash of light, and the thing fell downwards. Then there was an amazing flash of light, then nothing.

"It crashed!"

"Oh my god!"

We both jumped up, then started seeing if we could see where it went from where we were.

"Hey! You two!" It was Connor, and we turned around to look at him, stopping our erratic jumping. He came out, shutting the sliding door behind him.

"What?" I demanded, feeling fear grip my throat. Had he seen the light? Was he wondering why we were so desperate to find out what it was? Did he think _we_ had somehow caused it?

"Phone for you. Someone named Robert" he handed over the cordless phone to me, and I felt a tingle as our hands brushed slightly.

"Thanks Connor"

"Now don't be on the phone all night. It's almost nine-thirty and a school night"

"Okay, thanks again" Amanda waved him off. He smiled, shook his head and sighed, turning and muttering something about the two of us under his breath. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Robert. I just saw-"

"Yeah, we saw it too"

"We have to get Ithiell and get there, fast!"

"For once, you're right. We'll meet you at the cave in half an hour"

I hung up, and looked at Amanda.

"Well, looks like we might have another alien on the planet"

"Yeah. But the question is, is that good or bad?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer her. What I did know was we'd be 'going to bed' early this night.

**A/N I know, I know, I skipped ahead a bit. But I think it'd take too long to get to the point. Don't worry, this just leaves me to twist my storyline even more!**


	7. Meeting up

**LittleMidgett; yay! A cookie! Yum yum!**

**Elwing; thankyou for your reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Karone-sakura; thankyou thankyou thankyou! And thankyou for taking the time to read all of Shattered. I really appreciate it. **

**Hey, if any of you like crazy stories, check out the one I wrote with LittleMidgett (its on her page) full of insanity and part of the time no plot! It's called 'What happens when maniacs meet'. Enjoy! **

**Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter seven; Meeting **

_Present…_

**Jade**

I reached out to Tobias… we were both falling faster now… fingers brushed his wings…

"Gotcha!" I cried as I grabbed him, pulling him close to my body. He was unconscious.

The bottom of the ground was getting a bit close…

I flared my newly formed wings, feeling the painful snapback in them but not caring. I flapped hard, realising I'd come within mere _feet_ of the bottom. I could see the bodies of the fallen Terinans all around.

I flew upwards, then stopped and hovered between the ravine bottom and the top of the cliff where I still heard the cries of my friends.

"Tobias?" Nothing.

"TOBIAS!" A slight movement in my arms, but still nothing from the bird boy. I heard Jake roaring in pain and anger, and knew it wasn't looking too good for them.

"Come on Tobias, they need us. And I can't do anything with you in my arms" I tried again, shaking him. My new leather wings kept me in the same place as I did this, and I wondered where Ithiell and the others were, and if they were all right.

And… my friends on the cliff? Was it getting worse up there? It sounded like it.

"Come on Tobias! You can't sleep on the job!" I snapped, knowing it wasn't really his fault but just needing someone to get angry at, and hey, he was unconscious so how would he know what I said?

(What job?) he mumbled.

Okay, maybe I was wrong.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

(What's going on? What happened?)

"You got shot, you fell. Now please, repair your wing so we can get up there" I pleaded.

(But…)

"HHHWWWWWWUUURRRRR!" An elephant!

(Think it's…)

"HHHREEEEEEEEUU!"

"Another one!"

We looked at each other, then Tobias quickly shifted to roach, then back to himself. I threw him up in the air, shifting to Chanaiben and following him up. The battle sounded intense!

(Yeah, that's right; run! Run like the cowards you are!) Rachel yelled, roaring in bear triumph. We got up top… and saw three elephants and a polar bear staring at us. I could still see the Terinans scurrying away into the trees. The rest of the Animorphs looked bruised and bloody. Marco was missing an entire arm, and Rachel's leg was gone. Jake and Cassie both had more deep cuts than I could count, and Cassie had an eye out, and half an ear. Ax had a deep gash on his side, and a stalk eye missing.

But they were alive, and that's what mattered.

They all fixed themselves up as the three elephants and polar bear shifted back. In their place were the four people I never thought I'd see again.

"Amanda!"

"Jade!" We ran to each other, nearly knocking one another over as we hugged each other tightly. We grabbed Ithiell who was nearby, bringing him into the hug with us.

"Glad you made it" Ithiell said, looking beat.

"Glad you got here in time too" I pulled away from them, looking over at Rtaia. I took her clawed hands in mine.

"I thought you'd left"

"I did not. I am here, and well" She said giving one of those rare smiles. Then I turned to Robert, noticing his bandage but strolling over to him anyway.

"Oh no you don't!" He backed up into a tree.

"Don't what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't even think it Jade. No, no"

Ithiell grabbed his arm and threw him forward. I gave him a great big bear hug. He tried to squirm away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh god, this is worse than death!" He cried, and I let go of him, laughing. He went and hid behind Rtaia. Which only made us all burst out laughing.

"You're alive" Jake said like he couldn't quite believe it, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, we're alive all right. But…" Ithiell looked at Robert "It was close"

"Oh you're such a drama queen Ithiell. I'm _fine_, okay. This is nothing to what we've been through"

"Yeah. You should try being electrocuted some time" I muttered.

"Don't think so" Robert replied quickly.

"Knew you wouldn't"

(Prince Jake, Ithiell, I believe we may need to leave this place. The Terinans could be coming with more of their kind)

"All right, all right" Jake turned to Ithiell. He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. And I didn't even know he _could _do that.

"I know just the place. It could provide us with protection, and there's a chance it's well out of the way of the Terinan forces, providing they haven't spread their forces too far east"

"East? But is that not…"

"Yes Rtaia. The graveyard. Now let's get going before it's too late"

Ithiell opened his wings and flew upwards, shifting as he went. Soon, we were all birds in the sky, flying to the place where the terror had truly begun.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

An hour later we met up with Robert in the woods, trekking until we found the small cave. But I didn't see Ithiell in it.

"Where's-" I started, jumping when I heard the trees rustling above me…

And we all screamed as a creature jumped down from the trees.

"Do not fear. It is only I" Ithiell said gently.

"Holy… you scared us!" Amanda cried, going and slapping his arm. He reacted by curling up into a ball.

"Don't worry, she's not _really_ mad at you. You just worried us. Then you scared the living heck out of us" Robert explained. He brushed his hair back out of his face with one hand. Not like it helped much anyway.

He and Amanda helped Ithiell up, who soon got over it.

"I am… glad you are here. I have seen a ship, possibly Chanaiben…"

"We saw it too" I said, looking up at the sky and checking there weren't any other ships about to crash down on us.

"Ah, I see. I believe it crashed somewhere in the east"

"Let's go then"

"But… it may take all night to get there"

"What do you suggest then Ithiell? We fly with little wings on our feet?" I said sarcastically, and he cocked his head at me.

"Sarcasm Ithiell. Don't mind her" Robert patted him on the back.

"What do you suggest then Ithiell?" Amanda asked kindly, looking up at him. Was it just me, or did Ithiell look taller than yesterday?

"I do believe… we may be able to fly there. As birds. If… if you remember what u have taught you"

"Oh we do. We just don't know if we're ready to try a crash-landing"

"I will guide you how to fly, and how to land. Shall we?"

"All right. Let's do it!" Robert said enthusiastically.

"Ithiell, do you have a bird in mind?" Amanda asked as we took off our heavy clothes, ending up in tight shorts and t-shirts. Or, in Amanda's case, a short skin-tight little dress that ended halfway up her thighs. I honestly didn't think she'd ever owned a pair of jeans in her life.

"Yes. A bird called the barn owl"

"Oh yeah. We might not be able to see in the dark" I muttered, feeling ridiculous. At least I could wear my sneakers.

"Well, we gotta learn to do owls then. Let's get moving!" Robert was already starting to shift.

"Ithiell, can you carry a torch for us?" I pulled one out of my bag. He nodded, and I gave it to him, watching in the low moonlight as it shifted into his chest, which was sprouting beautiful white feathers.

I closed my eyes, and began my own change. I kept the image of the golden eagle I'd researched in my mind.

_Focus Jade! Keep your focus!_

I felt my head change shape, and my eyes go big and half cover the sides of my face. My nose and lips melted together, then shot out, forming the ripping beak of the golden eagle. I felt, with some relief, my clothes and shoes changing with me. Fingers shot out, and feathers sprouted, completing the wings. Feathers soon covered my changing body as I shrunk, and finally I felt my shoes melt and become the deadly talons. Finally, I opened my eyes. And yelped.

I'd only shifted this bird once before, and the incredible sight shocked me. It kind of felt like someone had glued binoculars to my face. In the moonlight, I looked around and saw the others. Someone was just completing their shift, and Ithiell was waiting for us to finish. Now, there was a golden eagle, an owl, a pigeon hawk and a peregrine falcon standing in front of the small cave.

(Okay, we're four nice birds waiting to get eaten) Robert muttered.

(What now Ithiell?) Amanda asked, and the pigeon hawk turned its head, making me realise it was her.

(Now, we fly. Watch me carefully, and I'll meet you in the air) He opened his wings, flapping them hard to get above the tree line. We followed his example, and soon we were all flying.

(Well, this is… interesting) I murmured, feeling panicked as my wings took me further up, beyond the tree line. I had never been this far up, at least not without being encased in a big safe plane. My little birdie heart was beating very, _very_ fast.

(Just keep your face in the direction your going. Remember to adjust your tail and wings to go with the wind. It will be a much faster journey then)

So we did, and about half an hour later we all caught sight of something smouldering in a large ditch of some kind. There was scorch marks where this thing had hit, and a blackened path of trees about three kilometres, leading up to the thing. It looked like fat oval or something, with bat wings facing forward. It was lying on its side, smoke and small fires still pouring out.

(What _is_ that thing!) Amanda cried.

(A Chanaiben cruiser. Class 343-A. Military use)

(Oh. Oooookaaayyyy) I mumbled.

(Now, we have to land nearby. Here should do. Now, turn your wings just like I am doing. See how I can turn my flight into a glide. I tip my wings and… I begin to spiral down. Do the same, and don't be afraid. These bird bodies were built for this)

(Okay, we'll trust you) Robert sighed, following Ithiell in his crazy spiral downwards. Then Amanda followed, then me.

I half watched as Ithiell flared his wings and landed, trotting funnily out of the way as Robert did the same, having a bit of trouble. Amanda had the same trouble. Me…

(AH! Owwwww!) I cried as I landed, falling head over heels. I heard Robert snort with laughter.

(It's. NOT. FUNNY!) I yelled, then shifted back. The others did the same. Soon we were just four kids… well, three kids and an alien… out in the wilderness. I wanted to pound Robert one, but common sense got the better of me. I looked over with weak human eyes at the wreckage of the Chanaiben ship. Ithiell gave Amanda the torch, practically running over to the ship. I'd seen the fear and desperation on his face.

We followed, watching as he ripped a panel off the outside, doing something with the wires before the door or whatever opened to reveal a mess. Inside, I could hear and see wires snapping and sizzling. There was a red light flashing in there as well.

Ithiell ran in, not waiting for the rest of us.

"Ithiell!" I cried, bolting in after him and nearly getting electrocuted by an overhanging wire. Amanda and Robert followed.

"There has to be survivors! Oh _mihaa_, please let there be!" his desperate cry rang out from the left, and I darted after him.

He suddenly tripped, falling into a wall or something that slid open like a Star Trek door. He went through, and I barely managed to get through in time.

Where we ended up… it looked like a freaky version of a bridge. Ithiell was looking around, crying out in that strange language again. He shoved aside a sheet of metal, and his eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" I asked, going over to him.

"My cousin. The captain. She is… she is dead" Ithiell moaned in horror, covering his mouth and backing away. I looked down and almost gagged myself.

You could tell where the piece of sheet metal had separated her head from her body. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless.

"Oh jeez!" I backed up next to Ithiell "I'm so sorry guy"

"She's dead. Why did she have to die? Why does my family have to die!" He screamed, getting down on his knees and screaming in pain.

"Ithiell, I…" But there was nothing I could say I or do. So I walked away, checking here and there and ducking a dangerous overhead wire, still snapping away. The low yellow lights in here were flickering.

I stopped at a console or whatever, looking out and seeing the trees that had stopped the ships mad flight. Then…

"Yah!" I yelped as I felt something moving under my feet. I jumped off, just as something knocked off the debris that had been over it. It was a female Chanaiben!

"Ithiell! ITHIELL! Look!" I cried. He looked at me, then the badly beaten female, and managed to stumble over.

"Kuda? Umau pilaa?" he said, helping the other Chanaiben to her feet. She looked badly beater.

"Somesai, somesaa. Kiv… nivlatt muh gipp?" the female said as he put an arm under her shoulders, helping her to the door.

"Quener" he replied, looking sad. The girl sighed.

"Nivott-en… fei ell wuvven"

"Maiu" I opened the door and helped take her out. Amanda and Robert met us out the door, and we all got out of the ship, being careful not to get electrocuted or anything like that.

The female looked strangely at me as I helped set her down on the ground. Those big blue eyes blinked, then looked over at Ithiell.

"Huama?"

"Huama"

"Kiv… lalahk?"

"Iness"

"Ah. Hello human"

"Hello… Chanaiben"

Okay, but give me a break. I could exactly call her anything cause she didn't have a name yet.

"My name is Rtaia. I am a female of the species. I am… as my brother Chanaiben tells me… I appear to be the only survivor of the horrible crash"

"You know, and I thought I'd gotten over the whole aliens-speaking-English thing. It still shocks me" Robert said, scratching his head.

"We… this ship… was a scout ship. A way to…" She grimaced, and Ithiell spoke to her in their weird language. She continued.

"We were supposed to set up ground forces here, before…" she looked like she was finding it hard to breathe, partly leaning against Ithiell's shoulder. Ithiell didn't seem to mind much.

"Before? Before what? What's going on?" Robert demanded. The rest she said in her own tongue, but I knew it was bad by the way Ithiell reacted to the news.

"Ithiell? What is it?" Amanda asked. Ithiell turned to us, his face seeming to have lost a few shades of blue.

"The Terinans. They are coming back. And in force. She says they will be here in a matter of months"

**Told ya I'm twistin it around! YAAAAAYYYYYY!**

**What happens next; not even _I _know yet! Lotsa madness though, I can assure you!**


	8. A Peaceful Time

**Thankyou whoever reviews this! **

**Hey Midgett! This little bit's 4 U! And u didn't need to ask me about this idea; hey, i'd read ANYTHING U write! Plus, it's probably been used already, so... meh! ;)**

**Chapter Eight; A Peaceful Time**

_Present…_

**Rtaia**

We watched as the others helped make a small fire under the hull of what was left of a small ship. It sparked, then crackled to life. Cassie and the others looked pleased. I watched from a tree not far away, keeping alert and wary of the sounds in the forest. Ithiell was beside me, looking grim. He was upset that he was making mistakes again, like he did the first time when he led us into battle.

When the fire was lit he climbed down, then went over to talk to Aximili and Jake. The other humans spaced themselves out around the fire. Jade had a 'walkman' with her, and I watched as she stuck the small hearing devices in her ears, then as she sang it quietly, warming her hands by the fire.

(Nothing anywhere close guys, unless… they're chameleons or something) Tobias came swooping in, landing on the branch beside me.

"No, they're not. And they stand out like a sore thumb" Robert grunted as he, along with Ithiell, Jake and Marco, helped remove the hull from over the fire. Tonight, we could relax and rest. The fire burned brightly in the dark night, relaxing me only slightly.

"They knock down trees. That's how you know. Although, not always on purpose" Ithiell said, sitting down on the ground beside Jake. Ax joined them on the ground. I looked out again into the night.

Some time later, Jade was curled under a blanket, and Marco behind her. She had lain down and fallen asleep, then began to shiver in her sleep. Marco placed a blanket over her, and when that did not help, he curled himself up behind her. They were both sound asleep.

Robert was below me, sitting and leaning against the tree. Whether he was awake or not, I could not tell. Jake and Ax were talking again, and Ithiell and Tobias were in the tree with me. Cassie and Rachel were taking turns getting the knots out of Amanda's curled hair. The last week or so had made it almost 'unmanageable', so she had said. Humans were a little too domesticated, in my opinion.

Ithiell sighed, looking into the night sky.

(I hear ya buddy) Tobias muttered.

"Ah. Perhaps… perhaps the two of you can go for a fly. It would benefit you both greatly"

"But… that would leave you alone to watch-"

"Ithiell. Go. If you do not I would not like to deal with a 'cranky' leader, as Marco has said"

(Did he really call Jake cranky?) Tobias asked.

"He may have mentioned it once" I replied quietly.

"All right. Tobias, you might need to hunt"

(I don't at night, but… I think for once I'll make an exception. I haven't eaten since yesterday sometime)

"Go then. Fly, feed, and come back refreshed" I put a hand on Ithiell's shoulder, and he sighed and nodded. Then he opened his wings and took off into the night sky, with Tobias right behind.

You are wondering why Ithiell might be 'cranky', do you not? Well, I shall attempt to explain. Every three days, if a male of my species does not climb a tree, and fly for at least a small portion of the day, their _Phni_ gland begins to swell, and the male in question becomes irritable and irrational. It is… like the human term hormones. The females, such as myself, do not have this problem. We can climb whenever we wish. Much of our physiology is still to be explained. Like humans and their 'dreams'.

I sat there, alone, until something below caught my eye. It was Ax, and he was morphing below my tree. When he was human, he carefully tested the tree branch above him, hoisting himself up onto it. He continued to climb the trees this way, as if he had not climbed a tree before. It made me sad in a way. When he reached me, he settled himself where Ithiell had perched, in the L shape that connected the branch to the tree. He seemed fearful.

"Aximili, are you well?"

"Yes. es. sss. I am…quite well. Ell. Llll…"

"That is good to hear. But… why have you climbed the tree? Surely it was not simply to-"

"Rtaia, where did Ithiell and Tobias go?"

"To fly. And to feed"

"Ah, I see. Eee. Quite an exquisite sound. Eeeeee"

"Yes. I see you favour the human form"

"Not as much as when I am myself. I miss my tail, and am still fascinated by the fact that humans do not simply fall over each time they walk"

"Yes. Very curious. But an amazing species nonetheless"

"Yes"

I flicked my ears forward, thinking I had heard some sound, but it was simply Cassie shuffling through one of the bags they had brought with them. She pulled out something that I was told was a 'hair tie' and went back to Amanda and Rachel, who was still trying to painfully pull the knots out.

"Are you… well?"

"I am tired. I simply wish to rest. Not to mention the numerous scrapes and cuts from the last human week has left me… not at my best"

"I apologise for…"

"Apologise for nothing Aximili. You are here now, and that is all I care about" I said going over to him. He looked like he might fall, but did not. I shifted to human, not wanting him to feel alone. He had come to talk to me, risking his… sanity… to do it. I owed him that much.

"Your human form is… beautiful" he looked at me, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Thankyou. You are not… looking bad yourself" I said, remembering the words Amanda had taught me once. It was appropriate for this sort of situation, so I had heard.

He smiled at me "Human speech is still very unusual for me"

"As with me, friend"

Aximili swallowed hard "Just a… a friend?"

"Perhaps more, if you wish it. Come, let us not talk in this tree where you are in such danger of falling"

"But, are you not…"

"Tobias and Ithiell are returning. They will understand"

We climbed down, just before Ithiell and Tobias landed in the tree. Once down, I turned to him.

"You are very brave, Andalite"

"As are you, Chanaiben"

I smiled, taking his hand and leading him away from the others. We climbed into the large hull-like structure of what was left of a Chanaiben fighter.

"Is there something…"

"Yes Aximili. I care deeply for you, and do not wish to go into battle tomorrow without telling you so" I touched his cheek, my human body being filled with adrenaline.

"I… I care for you too. But… if you are afraid…"

I laughed, a human emotion in me surfacing.

"I do not fear many things, Aximili. I have been in the war zone for nearly nine earth years. I was not supposed to graduate from my… training… until I was at the age of _rea_, but instead my brother got me into the military. I was offered no special training, and worked hard to get on my first ship. Unfortunately, it was the ship that Ithiell's cousin, Fenay, was commanding. I… when I landed here…"

I was unable to continue, this place and my own memories bringing the past back to me. I remembered the shout of the tactical officer, the screams to try and save a ship that had been damaged over a month before, Fenay's last orders… the horrendous impact… being thrown…

"Your eyes are leaking" Aximili said, reaching over and wiping away the wetness that I suddenly realised was there. He pulled his hand back, before I realised I was crying. Damn humans and their emotions!

"It is nothing. Human tears…" I muttered, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. Seconds later Aximili's hand was on my cheek and I looked up into his eyes. Human, yes, but still his eyes.

"Tomorrow will be a new day, but tonight…" His human lips were suddenly covering my own, bringing an onrush of new emotions I did not even know humans had. Pleasure and fear coursed through me, and I remembered that this was called a 'kiss'.

I returned the kiss, feeling happy for perhaps the first time since I landed on this planet…

**-_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Past…_

**Jade**

I laid my head on my desk, listening with one earpiece to my favourite song. _Kiss from a rose_, by _Seal_, was playing loud in my ear. It felt so good… I was drifting…

"Jade? Jade!"

"Whoa!" My head shot up, looking straight at the teacher. She was _not_ happy.

"Jade, I know it's your birthday, so I'm going to let you _keep_ that walkman if you put it away right this second, but what I won't do is treat you any different from the other students" She slammed about ten full sheets of homework down on my desk, making me jump.

"By Monday"

"But… Mrs McKenzie…"

"No butts Jade"

When the bell rang I was glad. I got out of there as fast as I could, glad the day was over. I bumped into Dean on the way out, who practically ran away from me. I smiled at that. At least I'd done some good. Dean hadn't bullied me since that day. In fact, he'd given up the bullying thing.

The last two months had really taken their toll on me. Ithiell had been training us almost non-stop since our new little friend Rtaia popped up from beneath me. He'd found some blaster guns or whatever, and was helping us improve our aim or whatever. Rtaia helped, but she seemed mostly quiet, like she didn't know what to say. She rarely spoke, and when she did most of it was in her language. To Ithiell.

I almost believed those snake things that Ithiell explained were the Terinans, weren't gonna show. But after what I'd seen lately… anything was possible.

I went home, flopping face first into my bed. I don't think I moved until about an hour and a half later, when Tina practically jumped all over me. I grabbed her, making her fall off the bed, then rolled onto my side. Seconds later she _was_ jumping on me.

"Ooof! Tina! Stop it!"

"Birf-day! Birf-day! Birf-daaaayyy!" I grabbed her leg and threw her down on the bed beside me. She just giggled.

"Yes, I _know_ it's my birthday. Stop _torturing me!_"

Seconds later… the water works. Sadly, with me, it worked _every_ time.

"Oh I'm sorry. Go find mum okay? Pester her for a while" I mumbled, giving her a quick hug before she returned to her high-on-something-sugary attitude. She leapt off the bed, bolting out of my room.

Yes, you heard right, that day was my birthday. My eleventh birthday. Amanda and Robert had already turned eleven by then. Amanda and Connor were coming over for dinner, since their dad allowed it. It was his one night home from his job too. He was usually on night patrol with the police in this town. But he was a good dad, and Conner and Amanda were the proof of that. Matt… the jury was still out on him for now.

I dug my head in my pillow, then looked at the clock; four ten. I had to get ready for my mostly family 'party'. So, I got up, did about twenty minutes of homework, then hopped in the shower. Sadly, an hour later I was in a dress my mother picked out for me. It made me look… dorky.

My cousin Nicolas arrived first, patting my head like he did when I was about Tina's age. Then came another cousin, and my aunt. Word was they had flown over for some kind of official business, and it just happened to around when my birthday was.

"Jade! My favourite first niece" My aunt Nina said in a thick accent, giving me a peck on each cheek, before she and my mum started crying and hugging and all that stuff.

"Luke!" I cried when I saw him, running and hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. Even if he was mostly in France, I was still close to Luke. He was only two years older, and had always been good to me. We'd written back and forth to each other all the time.

"Ah Jade, it is good to see you. You've grown, and…" he pulled away, indicating to my dress.

"Don't start on me. Mum made me" I warned him. He put up his hands and just laughed. Then Connor and Amanda arrived, both giving me big hugs. I nearly fell over when Connor picked me up, hugging me tight and spinning me around in a circle.

"The big one one! What a thrilling time!" he laughed as he let me go, and when I'd stopped nearly fainting, I shot a look at Amanda. She was grinning. Little witch.

Also the best friend I could ever have.

Well, the party was good, and that night not only did Luke and my Aunt stay over, but Mandy did as well.

After Mandy finished doting on my 'adorable' cousin, we went to bed. And by bed, mean laying on, not sleeping.

"I think Connor's turning… sixteen in about four months" Amanda began as I searched for a song on my walkman. I stopped when she told me, yanking my headphones from my ears and letting them dangle on my shoulders.

"So?"

"So, you wanna come over then"

I smiled "Maybe"

"I like your cousin. He's cute"

"He's older than you"

"So?"

"So… I don't know! We're not old enough for that!"

"Are we? You never know"

"Amanda" I groaned.

"What? In the middle ages, by the time girls were the age Connor is now, they'd be married with a baby on the hip"

"No thanks" I lay back down on my bed, watching as Mandy got out a book from her overnight bag, laying down to read it, her little book torch in hand. I turned off the light next to me, closing my eyes and feeling my exhaustion seep in. I fell asleep, and dreamt of places far away from here.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_sritchstritchscreee…_

I was woken by something scraping against the window. I instantly knew it wasn't a tree, because there wasn't one outside. I opened my eyes, and saw Amanda was still sound asleep.

I bolted up, looking over at the window. Sure enough, there was a barn owl, scraping the glass with its talons. I quickly went over and slid the window open. The owl backed up, then swooped through the window, making me cry out in surprise.

"Mummy hand" I heard Amanda mutter as the owl landed on my bed. Instantly, it began to grow. Seconds later Ithiell sat on my bed, looking guilty.

"Much apologies. But there was no time"

"No time?"

"Yes. It is urgent"

"Hang on, let me just wake Amanda. This girl could sleep through anything" I said, making my way around, pretending to ignore the way Ithiell tensed up at her name. I shook her shoulders, until those big brown eyes opened to look up at me.

"What is it?" She asked in a sleep clogged voice. Even now, she looked like an angel. How she did it… I'll never know.

"Ithiell's here. He says it's urgent"

"Oh. Just a sec"

She got up, then staggered around until she hit my bed. Ithiell jumped up, but then relaxed. He was getting more use to us I think. He sat back down as I helped Amanda sit up and look at him through the sleep-gunk that had built up. Hated that stuff.

"What is it Ithiell?"

"I am sorry to have woken you, but Rtaia suggested I contact one of you immediately. She has managed to repair some of the broken equipment in the cruiser. One of it was the communication systems. And…" he hesitated.

"Ithiell, just spit it out or I swear I'll feed you to my little brother and sister!" I hissed. He seemed to take this threat seriously.

"A few hours ago we intercepted a transmission. Its origin is unknown, but we believe it was from a Terinan cruise ship"

"Uh-oh"

"We believe the Terinans will be here in just over a day"

"I say again, uh-oh"

"_Massively_" Amanda agreed, placing a gentle hand on his arm. It was then I realised what this news meant. It meant we were going into war.

This knowledge, strangely enough, did _not_ make me feel very good.

**I know, I know. Uneventful. But I just thought I'd slow it down for a little. I hope u lykd it LittleMidgett!**


	9. Uhoh!

**Chapter nine; Uh-oh!**

_Present…_

**Jade**

I woke up warm. I soon realised there was a blanket over me, and a body pressed close to mine. Then I heard the snoring…

_Marco. Who else?_

The next thing I realised that it was early morning. I felt my nose was unbelievably cold, and I could see my own breath forming in front of me. Yep, winter mornings in the Australian bush. Lotsa fun.

Without moving the rest of me, I looked around the camp. Rachel, Amanda and Cassie had fallen asleep in a small pile on the other side of the now small fire, and Jake was to the side, covered in a blanket as well, asleep. I guessed Cassie or Amanda must've done that. The three had another blanket. Robert was leaning against the tree, eyes closed, head lolled back a little. He looked cold.

I didn't see Tobias or Ithiell. For a matter of fact, where was Rtaia and Ax?

I looked around as much as I could, before I felt a stirring from behind me. Then a little groan, and I felt a cool breath against my neck. He moved slightly, and my body jerked at the reaction.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" I said in a soft voice. We were keeping our voices low partly because of the others, and partly because if we spoke any louder we would sound like we were croaking.

"What happened, by the way? Did you…"

"No. You were cold, and this was the first thing I could think of that could warm you"

I snickered "Let me guess, you pay attention _some_time in class"

"Got that right. Damn its cold here" we sat up, but kept the blanket around us. It was too warm, and too nice, not to.

"Australian winter in the forest. Milk would freeze in your cereal bowl if you had any"

"Ah" he looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but put my arms around him and kiss him.

"Thankyou for keeping me warm. It's possibly the nicest thing any guy has done for me"

"Uh… you're welcome? Hey, look!" he suddenly hissed, turning me around to see what he was seeing. I turned…

And saw Ax and Rtaia quietly moving away from the wreckage of a fighter. Both looked a little embarrassed, if you ask me.

"Wonder what they were up to last night" Marco snickered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"None of our business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some havoc to create" I got out away from the blanket, making both of them jump. Then they realised it was just me, and walked towards the fire. I walked away from the camp, and when I was done I walked back, looking up to where Tobias was perched next to a sleeping Ithiell.

"They seem to be… unconscious" Rtaia said softly, suddenly beside me, looking up at the two. I sighed, rolling my eyes at her.

"Well duh. They're asleep. Poor guys"

"Perhaps… we might go for a… fly?" Rtaia looked at me.

"All right, but just a sec, k?"

I left her as she began to shift, back into the camp where I saw Marco was just wrapping the blanket around him again. I guess he had the same idea I did.

"Hey"

"Hey" He opened the blanket so I could climb in, but I shook my head.

"No. I've just come to tell you I'm going for a fly with Rtaia. I think she's a bit worried"

"All right" he wrapped the blanket around him, giving me a quick peck on the lips "Be careful"

"Sorry. That's not a word in my vocab" I said, smiling at him and stepping back and focusing. Within thirty seconds I was a golden eagle, and flapped my wings hard to get up into the cold night air. As I did I saw Jake stir below me.

I soon found Rtaia circling around the tree Tobias and Ithiell were in, a peregrine falcon. It was unusual for her, but I didn't question it.

(I will go northwest)

(Okay. I'll go northeast) I said, peeling off from her. We kept close, but not too close to look suspicious to anyone on the ground. It was hard work, but for once I found I didn't care. It felt good so early in the morning, even though I missed my wakeup cup of tea.

I scanned the area with my amazing eagle eyes, seeing the forest was already alive with activity. Possums and other birds scurried around, and not to mention all the insects…

Okay, so I was hungry too, but can you really blame me?

The sun began its slow climb on the horizon, and it felt good to feel the suns rays on my skin. Even though it wasn't my real skin.

(Jade, I believe I see something, but I cannot be sure. It is closer to you. Can you see it?)

(What? Um… okay. I'll check it out) I adjusted my wings, flapping and gliding and suddenly seeing what Rtaia couldn't see.

(Oh. Crap)

(Jade?)

(The Terinans! Come look for yourself!)

I saw her peel around and come close to me, letting out a few chosen words of her own in Chanaiben.

(How long do you think until they reach our camp!)

(With the direction, and rise and fall of the land, as well as the pace of each individual…)

(Rtaia, just _tell _me!)

(I believe they will reach our campsite in just under an Earth hour)

I swore. Rtaia asked what the word meant. I told her. _After _I'd finished swearing of course.

(We have to get them up and moving!)

(I am in agreement with you) she said, and we peeled off in the direction of the camp, already hating this day, and not from the lack of caffeine…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Amanda**

I watched as Jade paced in front of the destroyed cruiser the next day, kicking it then screaming and saying something in French I couldn't understand. Robert was still no-where to be found.

Since I'd started training harder in the last two months, I decided to get a pair of jeans using my allowance. I was wearing them, along with a plain white t-shirt with a picture of a cute teddy bear on it.

So Jade paced and kicked, and kicked and paced, as Ithiell and Rtaia worked in the damaged cruiser thingy. And, of course, Robert was late again. We had about ten hours, at most, until the Terry-thingys showed up.

"What are we gonna do? We're kids" I said softly.

"Kids yes, but with an amazing power inside us" Robert suddenly popped into view, and I jumped and screamed. Seconds later Ithiell came out, looking terrified.

"What is it? What has happened?" He asked, looking at me.

"Sorry. Robert scared me" I muttered, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Ah. You humans are unusual" He said, and just as he did Rtaia came out and stood beside him.

"I believe I have picked up another signal and-"

"Let me guess, they're not gonna be here in ten hours because, '_oops!_' they're here now?" Jade said sarcastically. Rtaia just tilted her head, looking at Jade.

Ithiell said something quickly to her in Chanaiben, and her confused look vanished and she nodded her head.

"I have picked up a coded transmission from a Chanaiben ship, not too far off from us. I believe the small Chanaiben force will be here within an Earth day or so"

"A day or so? A _day or so!_ And what are we sposed to do until then? Blind them with our fancy little flashlights? Hit 'em with books or my skates? Oh, oh, wait, let's just pull funny faces and see if we confuse 'em enough that they leave the freakin' planet!" Okay, Jade was made. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't exactly thrilled about going into battle myself.

"No you idiot. We _fight back_, that's what we do. And we have the power. If we're lucky, maybe we can hold them off long enough for reinforcements to get here" Robert retorted, glaring at Jade. She glared right back.

"Sure oh great and wise _Roberto_. YOU go fight them, alone, and tell me how that goes"

"Wimp"

"IDIOT!"

"WHINER!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, getting up and standing between them "If we're going to do something about this, we should learn to work together before we face the big bad aliens"

Jade rubbed her forehead and sighed "Robert, we have no idea how to fight these things. We've never been in war, and we don't know how many of these guys there are. There could be _thousands_ for all we know!"

"There is not. From the transmissions I have been picking up every few Earth minutes, I believe there is a maximum of about two hundred"

"Greeat. Just _two hundred_. We can handle 'em easily!" Jade snapped, throwing her hands up in the air and walking around in a small circle.

"I have also discovered that they will be landing at separate parts of the world. The ones who will land here, in Australia, will be fifty"

"Again, brilliant" Jade sighed, but she was calming down. I honestly hoped she thought I was right.

"All right, so, what do we do?"

"I believe… we take a Jara gun each, and hide, picking them off one at a time. Or… or as many as we can take out at one time" Ithiell said, looking at Rtaia. Rtaia did something with her ears, putting one forward and one back, and Ithiell sighed.

"All right. I believe… we hide in the trees. Terinans do not seem to like climbing trees And… and we get as many as we can"

Rtaia said something to him in Chanaiben, and in seconds he turned on her and sounded like he was ripping into her. She fell silent, and he sighed and turned back to us.

"If something happens… like they manage to get us out of the trees somehow, we can shape-shift into those animals you have been practising. Do you remember the animals?"

We each nodded. Yes, we remembered them.

"Good. If worst comes to worst, we become them"

"What about the others?" I asked "You know, the ones across the planet?"

Ithiell hung his head, sighing heavily.

"One thing at a time Amanda. Please"

"All right, let's do it!"

"We're all crazy" Jade muttered.

**I warned you it was gonna get lovey-dovey, didn't I? Sorry, but I'm in that kinda mood. It's all good though. Now review! Or I'll leave you all hanging! Muahahahahahahaaaaa!**


	10. Into battle!

**Chapter ten (wowza!); Into battle!**

_Present…_

**Amanda**

We all kind of sat huddled around what was left of the fire (now no more than a few smoking remains) and… well… we weren't doing much.

"I'm hungry" Marco mumbled. He was still huddled in that blanket, even though it was starting to get warmer by then. I guess he liked that blanket.

"Well, maybe we can go ask Ithiell-" Jake stopped as we heard Ithiell go 'oomph!' and then land on his back on the ground, a peregrine falcon in his arms. Not even seconds later, a golden eagle landed smack-bang in the fire.

"Jade!" Marco cried, running over and grabbing her weakly fluttering form from the fire, holding it close to him.

"Ithiell? Are you okay?" Robert was over by him, helping him up. He still had the falcon in his hands.

"It's Rtaia, it's got to be" Ithiell muttered, shaking the bird. Ax was over barely seconds later, taking her from Ithiell and holding her close. Soon, the form of the bird began to change, and Ax and Ithiell both looked relieved.

I looked over at Marco, seeing Jade was still all eagle. But as I watched, I saw her eyes open.

"Guys! What happened!" I cried.

(Urrggnnn… we saw… we saw the Terinans… were about to peel off and come tell… they _shot _at us! Had to… had to lead them away. Shot Rtaia… unconscious, so I carried her… I think I got us enough time to… enough time to…)

"That's okay, just take it easy. You did good getting the message to us" Cassie said gently.

"She's right. Just shift back and take five" Jake instructed, and I saw the eagles form changing, and Marco put her down reluctantly. Soon, she was herself again, and when I knew she'd be ok I went to check on Ithiell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest to make sure. He felt okay, but there could still be internal…

"Mandy, I'm fine. Chanaiben males are built for flying, and falling from trees. I am just perfect" He took my hands in his own, rubbing my hand against his face and making strange clicking noises. He done this before. This was how they kissed. And Ithiell was 'kissing' my hand in assurance.

How I fell in love with him, I'll never know. I guess fate has a funny way of working out.

He turned around and looked at an now complete Chanaiben Rtaia, who was, strangely, in Ax's arms. Neither seemed to care at that particular point in time.

"How long until they're here? Give me a straight answer"

"I believe… half an Earth hour"

"Great. Everyone! Pack up camp as fast as you can! Ax and Rtaia are getting out of here to get back our stupid fighter" Ithiell told the others.

"Which is where exactly?" Rachel asked, looking strangely at him.

"Back at the small cave. Well, near it. When they attacked… we barely had enough time to escape" Robert explained.

"We only got out when Ithiell flared his wings and ran at them"

"A fake-out manoeuvre" Ithiell explained, then turned to Rtaia "Go as quickly as you can, the rest of us will stay here"

"It _was_ cloaked, wasn't it?" Jade asked, and I saw she was on her feet, with Marco keeping her steady. She looked fine to me. Ithiell nodded, and we watched as Rtaia and Ax became birds, taking off in the right direction.

"Aaaannd…. what about us?" Marco raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"If Rtaia and Jade are right, it means they've probably smelled the fire by now. They'll be spreading out all around this place to box us in. If we all go, we might as well write our wills"

"Say what!"

"Terinans have amazing sense of smell"

"Why did you send those two off then!" I cried, slapping his arm. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Because if they get moving now, they might not be noticed. Plus Ax and Rtaia work well together, and Rtaia knows where the ship is"

"Yeah, they work _real_ well together" Marco muttered.

"So… what about us?" Jake asked, not liking this at all.

"We stand our ground. Fight and retreat, then fight and retreat again. It's the best tactic there is for here. We're protected, so this graveyard should give us all the means to defend ourselves. It's partly the reason why I chose for us to come here"

"Thanks. Now we can all _die!_" Marco snapped. Jade pulled herself away from him, sighing heavily.

"Okay, in plain English? We use the ships hulls for cover. We wait until the last possible second, strike with everything we have, and then pull back and wait for the next batch. We used this method once before"

"And if they all come at once?"

"Hide and seek until you can get wings or get away some other way" Jade shrugged, looking at Ithiell.

"I say we try flies this time. We might be able to slip under their radar that way"

"Again, _why_ didn't we just go with the two loony aliens?"

"All right Marco. Go with them. See if you make it ten metres before you're shot down. Too many things going on in the sky? They're _bound_ to notice"

"So, here we are then" Jake said "On the verge of another battle"

"Anyone bring some chewy?"

Rachel took a moment from gleaming with pleasure to slap Marco on the back of the head. Then she turned to us.

"Let's do it!"

"We're doomed"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Ithiell**

Tssssewwwww!

Tsssssewwwww!

We fired! _They_ fired! We hit! They missed by millimetres!

"Again!" I cried, feeling my panic rising. If something went wrong...

TSSSSEWWWW!

"Ahhhh!" Amanda screamed, and when I looked over I saw the branch just under her had been shot, and was starting to snap under her weight. She held on tight, desperately grabbing the branch above her, and that too began to break.

"No!" I cried, running and leaping off the thick branch I was on, catching her in mid-air and slamming against another tree, digging my nails deep into the wood. We slid about an inch, but stayed where we were. Both of us had lost our Jara guns now.

I had predicted that we might be safe in the trees. What I did not predict was that they would have weapons too, and because of that we would be 'sitting ducks' as Robert once mentioned. We could not duck and hide, and our weapons were useless if we could not see our enemy. The situation was looking hopeless.

"Are you all right?" I asked as she clung to me. I fought to get us up the tree a few more inches. Explosions were going off around us, and the air smelled thickly of smoke.

"I'm ok. Thankyou" She whispered into my shoulder, and I could feel a wetness there. I believed she was crying.

"Come on guys! Get up behind us!" Robert was screaming. So I dug my claws deep and fought my way further up the tree. Soon, I was panting from the effort. The first branch I came across, I used as leverage. It was only then that the climb got slightly easier. By then, my nails were raw and bloody from the effort. Amanda latched onto the tree and continued to climb. I sat on a fairly strong branch, looking down at the mass of Terinans that were firing up at us. Rtaia _must_ have heard wrong. There were more than fifty on the ground!

I saw a bright blue shot go past me, knocking out another. Rtaia's skill was impressive. Why did I not listen to her!

"Ah!" My head shot up to see Jade start to fall, but her hand shot out and grabbed a branch below it. She climbed up, but now she had lost her weapon too!

"Fly!" I cried, coughing on the smoke of burning trees and burning bodies "Get as high as you can, and into the air!"

"Not until you're here with us!" Robert snapped, surprising me. Humans were still so hard to understand.

Over the months, they had taught me many things, and I admired their bravery. They gave me courage when I did not have any. Now, they were surprising me again, by risking their lives for me.

I fought to climb up, but loosing my footing about once or twice. Then…

"Arrrgh!" my foot got stuck between two branches! And the more I moved, the tighter it seemed to get.

"GO! GO WITHOUT ME!" I cried, turning around and struggling to get my foot out with shaking fingers. Seconds later Jade was beside me, yanking the branches apart so I could pull my foot free.

"No, do not!" I cried, but she shook her head.

"Not without you!" She snapped.

"But-"

Tsssewwwwww!

The shot hit just between us, and we both leaned back to avoid it. But… the branch…

"Oh… oh! AH!" It snapped, and before I could grab Jade's hand, she fell, towards the ground, slipping of what was left of the branch she had tried to grab.

She landed in the middle of them!

"NO!" I scrabbled desperately down as they began to encircle her. Robert and Rtaia kept firing! They hit four! But… still so many…

I landed beside her, making the beasts scatter. They looked at me, and smiled…

"Ahhhh! _Kemaaalaaa_!" Three grabbed me, and I as hard as I tried I could not fight them.

One scratched me across the cheek, then spoke such well pronounced English I could not help but stare up at him.

"You've given us a lot of trouble, Changeling, but that all ends now. We'll get your friends, don't you worry about that"

"Take a hike!" I cried. Robert had taught me that.

"Sorry, but this planet has so many valuable resources, and we can't just leave it for these greedy people now, can we?"

"Get off this planet! You will be sorry!" I pulled my arm free, swiping at him and catching him right in the eyes. He screamed in pain, and then the others forced me to the ground. I whipped my tail forward, knocking off one. The other… I will not mention what I had to do to get free of him.

I got up, then looked left and right. Where was Jade!

"Ahh! No! No! Get away from me!" Suddenly a Terinan was knocked back, and I finally saw she was using her fists and feet to knock them back. One suddenly tackled her from behind!

"Ahhh!" I was down! And I could do nothing but watch the horror unfolding in front of my eyes. Two held her down, and the third turned her on her side.

"I wonder… how humans taste" The Terinan licked its lips, and Jade fought harder.

"I don't do barbeque very well!" She screamed.

The Terinan lifted up the side of her shirt, flexed its fingers, then in one fluid movement, sliced her side! She screamed, trying to curl up into a ball, but they had her pinned down too tightly!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The cry came not from her, but from me. I was…. angry!

I knocked the Terinan above me off with my tail, then ran at them.

"Not today!" I dug my claws into the throat of the one that was trying to cut her open, taking its life. I slashed another across its face, then fought with another, getting a deep gash in my shoulder before my anger made me… get rid of him as well.

I looked over at Jade, who was curled up into a ball, holding her side tightly.

"Are you all right!" I grabbed her under the arm of the other side, helping her up. She moaned and her breathing became more shallow.

"Hurts… can't…" She whimpered, the pain in her voice, and on her face, unmistakable.

"Hold on, I will get you-"

"You are not going anywhere, _boy_" They were suddenly all around us, closing into a circle. We were trapped!

(Think again!) Suddenly, a roar, and claws jutted out from one of the Terinans stomachs, then it was thrown against a tree. Behind it… a polar bear!

"Rrrrraaaowwwlll!" A panther leapt into the fray, snarling and biting, then leaping away to do the same to another, then another! The speed of the creature!

Finally, Rtaia, as herself, came. Her speed and accuracy was incredible!

But still…

"Let us go! Birds!"

"Ithi-can't…"

"Focus on the eagle. We _must_ get out of here!"

"I-"

"DO IT!" I yelled at her, and she nodded. Slowly, I saw her changing, and set her down so I could help the others. Soon, we had driven them back.

But only for a short time.

"Birds! Fly!" I screamed as I saw Jade, now a golden eagle, lift off into the sky. She would be okay. I hoped.

I saw the others immediately shrinking, becoming more bird-like, and I focused my own mind.

Moments later we took to the sky. But the fight was not over yet. There was still so much to do!

Sadly, I doubted I'd be able to do them.


	11. Intensity!

**Chapter eleven (yipee!); Intensity!**

_Present…_

**Ithiell**

I swung my arm in an arch, catching a short Terinan in the throat, then turning and head-butting the one that was trying to sneak up on me. My head blades stuck in its skull, then the Terinan went down for good.

I was amazed at how well my Hork-Bajir body moved, and I was surprised I didn't think of this sooner. I was taking them down like flies!

I kicked another one with my taloned feet, then shoved my wrist blade into his arm, relieving him of it. He screamed, showing me his fanged teeth, before taking a swipe at me with his own claws. Missed!

(Another one bites the dust!) I yelled to no-one. For once since Rtaia and I had found the rogue Terinans we coming back to this planet, I was actually feeling pretty good. And feeling like we might win this thing.

All around me, my team, and the Animorphs, were doing there own damage. I saw Jade biting and ripping apart two Terinans at once, and Robert pounce with all the stealth and grace of the panther. Amanda simply barrelled into them, biting and snapping and clawing. Jake was riding the back of a very tall, very mean looking Terinan, and Cassie's speed and agility was doing her wonders. She bit and slashed and then was off again. Rachel wasn't doing much different from what Amanda was doing, only as a grizzly. Tobias was swooping and screaming and catching them in the eyes and raking their heads. Marco… well… he was kind of using two Terinans like a little boy who plays with toy figurines. He was slamming two heads together, then letting them drop and going to the next two. I guessed he was angry. And hungry.

Then again, who wasn't?

All around me I heard deafening roars and screams and thought-speak cries and screeches. But we managed to finish of the last of the ones before there was a small gap.

(Back behind the cruiser hull!) I yelled, and we all ran. I knew what was coming, and what was coming _wasn't_ good. Seconds later…

TSSSEWWW!

TSSSSEWWWWW!

(Ahh! Good thing we got back in time) Cassie said, looking up at me. I nodded.

(A little hint when dealing with these guys; they all have simular tactics. All you have to do is learn them. They did this about… the third time?)

(Fifth) Amanda corrected.

(Oh yeah. It was that creepy _viral _thing they did the third time) Robert said.

(Oh, I remember)

(Which one? I though it was twice?) Jade asked.

(No, not that. The one where they drank that regenerating thing that let them grow their limbs back) I reminded her.

(Oh. _Thaat_) Jade nodded her big cat head.

(Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt, but we're in serious trouble here!) Marco snapped.

(Don't get your nickers in a knot. We're safe here until they come. But we'll get them before they get her. We just have to wait until they're close enough, and when there's a small break in the fire, and we hit 'em hard and fast)

(Did you _really_ just say 'don't get your nickers in a knot?' To _me?_)

(Ignore him) Rachel sighed.

(We will) Robert said.

(Okay guys…) I looked out, nearly getting my head incinerated, (In five… four… three… two… ONE!)

They hesitated, just as I predicted, and we burst from the safety of the hull, going at them like an out of control bunch of wild animals. Oh, wait, that's what we _were_.

I dove into the fray, just as they tried to fire again. But we were too close, and I knocked a Jahara beam out of the hands of one, then butted another in the head with it. I slammed my head into the unarmed one, and he went down.

Tssssewwww!

Tsssssewwww!

(Arrrrghhh!) Robert! He staggered, an entire ear, and a small part of his head, gone. I could see the skull was exposed.

(Shift!) I yelled, then aimed the weapon I stole at another Terinan that was coming at him form behind, and…

Tsssewww! My shot went wild! Thankfully, it sliced an arm clean off, making it stumble back just long enough for Robert to complete his shift to polar bear.

(_Now _we're talking!) he yelled, turning and finishing him off with one clean swipe.

(Damn! My hands are too big to…) I took a moment to slam the weapon into another Terinan, then knock another away with my tail (… to fire this thing properly. That's it, I'm shifting back)

(No Ithiell!) But it was too late, I was already shrinking. And as I shrunk, I felt the Jahara beam fit smoothly into my smaller Chanaiben hands. I grabbed it in my teeth, then bolted on all fours towards a tree to get a better vantage point to shoot from. Then, I began to take them out, holding to the tree with my tail and back legs.

(Ithiell look out!) Jake screamed, and I turned to see a Terinan levelling his own gun at me. Behind the barrel, I saw him smile. I aimed it at him. So, this was going to be a game of chicken. Well, I'd show him how well I played. I aimed, he aimed. I smiled, and his own grin widened…

TTTTSSSSSHHEEWWWW!

A blinding flash of blue light, and then he was gone! I looked up…

"Well it's about time you got here" I muttered, watching as it took careful aim, and when my friends saw it they moved away just enough for them to take out the Terinans. I did what I could with my own weapon, having much more dexterity and a better aiming point to shoot from.

I saw a few of them peel off, running at top speed. I climbed down from the tree, as the others either shifted or morphed back. A ladder… yes, a ladder… dropped down from the hatch underneath on the fighter, and we all climbed up, with me being the last to do so. Tobias flew in just as the hatch shut, going and perching on Rachel's shoulder. I set the bags we'd stashed away down, knowing we might just need them in the future.

"That_ so_ felt like Indiana Jones or something" Marco muttered as I went over to the controls, standing next to Rtaia. The fighter still looked in pretty good shape. Robert snorted.

"Yeah, well, you can thank all those movies Ithiell watched at my house… over, and over, and over, and over…" Robert trailed off, rolling his eyes at me. I shrugged.

"It was fascinating to me then. And I thought it would help if I put something like that in the fighter"

"Yeah, well…"

I turned away from him, and Ax soon stepped aside so I could work the controls. I cloaked the ship, then lifted it safely above the tree line.

"So, where to now?" Jake asked, squeezing in beside me and the wall. I looked at him, and smiled.

"How to you feel about McDonalds for breakfast?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Robert**

We sat in the small cave, since it was probably the furthest away from the Terinans we could get, and the safest. Rtaia went to find a medical kit in the cruiser or whatever, and I watched as Ithiell tore up my favourite black t-shirt to wrap around Jade's middle. As far as I was concerned, Jade now owed me a new shirt.

Without the nits and stuff.

She was pale and shaking as Amanda and I helped hold her up so Ithiell could wrap the straps of cloth around her. Then again… maybe she didn't owe me anything.

"Is she gonna die?" Amanda asked, her voice shaking violently. Ithiell shook his head as he laid someone jacket under Jade's neck, setting her down gently on her side.

"No. But she is injured. If I am correct, and if Rtaia can find it, I believe there are healing herbs in the medical kit that can cure this"

"What, is she…"

Ithiell seemed to think about this, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but if a Terinan female scratches you, it is like a snake bite. The one who attacked her was a female. She will be very sick until we can heal her"

"No! Noooo" Amanda moaned, her bottom lip trembling. I could tell she was about to cry. To my surprise, Ithiell pulled her over to him and hugged her. I almost yelped, thinking he was going to hurt her with his claws, but I saw how he was when we first met him. He wouldn't scratch if he didn't want to.

Then, he looked at me. In his arms, Amanda cried into his shoulder.

"Is this… is this correct?"

"What?"

"How to… comfort?"

I shrugged "Dunno. Never done it before. But… it seems to be helping her" I added because the poor guy looked so confused, and he was only trying to help…

Between us, Jade shook and mumbled things that made no sense, then faded in and out of sleep a few times, before Rtaia came back, as a wolf, scaring the living heck out of us. She came in, and immediately went to work. It seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing as she crushed herbs in what looked like an orange marble bowl, then placed her mixture over the fire, using something that looked like a toy frying pan. Pink too.

Ithiell, who now just had an arm around the still snivelling Amanda, tilted his head and looked over at her.

"Is it… are you… it cannot be!"

"Who? Who is she?" I asked, wanting to know. And wanting something to help me completely wrench my eyes of the shaking figure on the floor. Ithiell turned to me, and I saw Rtaia look up at the two of us.

"I believe she is the natural herbalist I have heard so much about. She… she has also helped deliver my smallest cousin, Kin, not four years ago"

"Yes. It is… true. I am a herbalist, but also a trained warrior. Lowri… my mother… they did not want me to become this, but it is what I wanted from the beginning. Yet herbs have always been my first passion, as well as healing others who are unwell. How is Kin, by the way? Is she well?"

"The last I heard, she was flying across the earth like a natural born _Jinnaw_"

"Ah, very good news" She finished doing whatever she was doing, then put it in some other kind of bowl, mixing it again with her small marble stick thing, then Ithiell helped hold Jade up as she swallowed mouthful after agonising mouthful I saw her cringe and try and turn her head away, but Amanda and I helped hold her completely still. When we were done, we set her down again, where she fell into a fitful sleep.

"Will she… be alright from now on?" Amanda asked Rtaia. Rtaia nodded.

"In two more hours, she will be on her feet. Do not be afraid, a female Terinans scratch, or bite, is not to kill. Merely to stun. The rest… they prefer their prey to still be alive when…" Rtaia trailed off, her cat-like years suddenly folded back. I could see the smallest line of off-white just around the bottom of her eye. Not even a centimetre thick, I guessed.

"And you couldn't have told us this… I dunno, _before_ we charged into battle!" I snapped, angry that they hadn't told us this before.

"Because it is rare for a female of that species to be fighting. And when it is, they are in the highest ranks"

"Uh… why? To me, it sounds like they'd be put in the lowest ranks"

"Sexism" Amanda muttered, glaring at me.

"Because there are many less females than males. They are highly valued, especially so far away from home. They… they breed quickly, to establish more warriors…" Rtaia looked embarrassed.

"So… how do we tell one from the other?" I asked.

"Females have a distinct white streak on one arm, and just under their left eye, going back to their… ear. Or… their hole for an ear. Like mine" Ithiell said, pointing to his.

"Okay, so now what?"

"I believe I know"

We all looked at Rtaia.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"As I was leaving the cruiser, I picked up a transmission from another Chanaiben cruiser. I believe it will be only a matter of… of your Earth hours before we are… saved"

"Okay, _how_ many are we talkin' here? Seven, eight? Two?"

Ithiell said something to her in Chanaiben, and she thought for a minute.

"I believe… four"

"Four? Whoohoo!" Amanda jumped up, running over and practically tackling me as she hugged me. I was temped to head-butt her to get her away from me. But…

"Yes. Four. But… will four be too long?" Ithiell wondered, bringing me and Amanda back down to Earth. We all fell silent, thinking hard about what he said.

It was that moment when Jade decided to wake up.

Scaring the living pee out of all of us.


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter twelve; Aftermath**

_Present…_

**Robert**

I sat back on the picnic chair, sighing. We were all out the back of Amanda's place, all of us relieved. I'd gone home only long enough to have a shower and change, as well as snap up my wallet, then I was gone again. Lucky for me my parents weren't home.

We went and grabbed breakfast, then decided to hang in Amanda's backyard, since no-one else was home. We were either around a small picnic table, swinging and eating our breakfast on the swings, or hanging close by on the extra picnic chairs. I, of course, was on a chair. Tobias was perched on the one beside me. I chucked him one of the patties from the Big Breakfast we'd bought him. He caught it, gobbling it up. Then, the other, before he decided to finally morph human and join us.

Ax and Rtaia… well, they were sitting _far_ away from us. Both human, and both engrossed in their food. And then each other.

I skulled a hash brown, then worked on my own Big Breakfast meal. It felt so good to have something hot to eat!

"So… here's a question" Marco said between bites of his bacon and egg muffin "How do you guys get away with being away from home for so long?"

I smiled. Then looked at Amanda. She put her own food down and sighed.

"When Jade was here, we used to have two elderly Chanaibens fill in for us. But don't get exited. They can't be allies, they're both too old and too stubborn. Today, when Robert _really, truly_ needs it, we get the other one to fill in for him"

"Like I need it" I snorted.

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry"

"Whatever"

"Aaaanyway" Jade continued "They came here just after our first war. We thought the same thing too, we admit, but then they told us they had come to get _away_ from war. So, we asked them to do this for us. One, they're not getting directly into war, and two, they're doing something good still"

"Think that was luck, or more than?" Marco asked from the swing beside her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'd really like to find out"

"Same" I muttered.

"So… what do we do now? I mean, are we safe here?" Jake asked, lowering his voice. A now human Ithiell nodded, smiling at him. For now, he was Ian.

"Completely. They don't want humans to know they're here, and they know if they did they'd be barbequed within seconds. This community, and in fact a lot of the towns surrounding it, protect their own"

As much as I hated to admit it, Ithiell was right. I'd once seen something that looked like a wolf and a dingo mixed, but that was when I was about six or so. I'd just stood there as it came at me, unable to move. The next thing I remember is being picked up by a concerned neighbour, and given to my terrified mother. Then a couple of the men went running past, and then… well, no more weird wolf/dingo creature.

"That they do" Jade said, smiling.

This was a good town, with good people. And me… well, right now, I was a good guy.

Kind of felt good.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade**

I got in the door that night, feeling like I had a fever. After my mum yelled and grounded me for like… _life_… she noticed I wasn't looking too well. And why should I? I'd woken up after being scratched by what I was told later was a 'female' Terinan, and then had to go fight some more. We used different tactics, with Ithiell reluctantly leading us, and managed to hold them off until the famous Changeling weirdoes came onto the scene. One was Rtaia's brother, Low or Loi or something.

Rtaia told me I'd have a human fever for a few days, since it would take that long to get over it. Great. One more thing to worry about.

On the plus side… the _only _plus side… I found out Ithiell was probably 'at the human age of' thirteen. Rtaia, was about seventeen or eighteen, and Low whoever was about twenty-five or something. No, wait, I forgot to put 'at the human age _of_'

Bleah! Deal with it.

When Monday rolled around, I realised I had one more thing to feel good about. I was sick, so I couldn't do Mrs McKenzie's homework. I lay in bed, tired and still feeling the wound at my side.

My mother took special care of me, and severely warned my brother and sister away from me. But it wasn't just that. I felt… I felt like I'd died. The fear, the fighting for my life…

I'd actually half believed that fighting evil aliens would be like a hero act. You know, fight hard, go in, guns blazing and make it out alive and be praised and worshipped. But no one would worship us. In fact, none of them even knew our names.

Of course, the Chanaibens highly praised our efforts. Not like that meant much. They were _aliens _for Christs sake! They'd probably praise a tree if it… if _they_ landed in its branches. Probably.

So, on the Monday arvo, when I was still feeling groggy, my mum came in with chicken soup. I almost laughed. But behind her… Amanda stepped into view.

My mum gave me the soup on a tray across my lap, then left Amanda and me alone.

"How are you?"

"Sick. How are you?"

"Sick, but in a different way from you. I don't know how we… you know. And… you were nearly eaten by… you know?"

"Yeah. I know. Come help me eat this soup. I won't be able to finish it all by myself"

Amanda shook her head "No way. That's all yours"

I groaned "Thanks for your support. So… did you get totally busted as well?"

Amanda grinned, and I knew she hadn't "Dad wasn't home, and Connor… well, let's just say I found him doing something he shouldn't have"

"And Matt?"

"Well, they were both doing it" She leaned in close "They were smoking"

"Yuk. I'll never understand how people smoke that disgusting stuff. I guess you got lucky with that one"

"Yeah"

"I wasn't. I'm grounded for two whole weeks. And that _doesn't _include this time in bed"

"Bummer"

"Uh-huh" I picked up the spoon, putting it in the soup, then taking a small spoonful. Well, I guess it wasn't _too_ bad…

"Hey" At that moment Luke, flanked by the ever popular Connor, came into my room. I groaned and looked at Amanda. She shrugged.

"Well, I didn't say I got off scott-free now, did I?"

'That's right. Everywhere Amanda goes for the week, I'll be going with her. Just to make sure she doesn't get into… trouble"

"What? Even into the girls bathrooms?"

"You know what I-"

"Wait, so let me get this straight. _Everywhere?_ You mean, you're going back to Fifth grade, turning yourself into Cora, and cling to her arm every second of the day?"

I saw Connor's face turn from mocking big-brotherly, to completely embarrassed teen.

Luke laughed "She's got you there"

Connor smirked, and shook his head "You're a little smartass, you know that, right Jade?"

I nodded "Yep. I know. But come on, I couldn't let that one get away now, could I?"

Luke laughed and nodded, and Amanda suppressed a giggle.

"All right then Mandy-Mand, how about you sing us a song?" Connor suggested, sneering at her.

"Why?"

"Show the people how _amazingly talented_ you are"

Amanda shot a look at Luke, then at me. I smiled and nodded, winking at her. Man, was Connor gonna be sorry. Amanda cleared her throat (still managing to look and sound like an angel) then smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Look into my eyes, yo-ou will see. What, you mean, to-oo me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there, you'll se-earch, no more. Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin for, you can't tell me, it's not worth dyin for, You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you" _

Amanda belted out the song like a pro. And as in belted, I mean sung like an angel. Connor, and in fact Luke as well, were absolutely stunned. When Amanda was done, Luke went and gave her a kiss on each cheek. I swear, she nearly fainted, headfirst, into my chicken soup!

"That was amazing Amanda. Now don't you dare give up that wonderful talent of yours, okay?"

"Ooookayy" If Luke didn't move away, she really _was_ going to faint!

"Amanda, how the hell do you do that!"

Thank the amazing Connor for being so blunt and waking Amanda up. She turned to him and smiled.

"I just joined the singing group at school. Not to mention I've listened to singers all my life, and mum…" she stopped talking, and looked over at Connor. I saw him falter a little, but smiled back at her.

"I remember her singing. Luke's right, don't you dare stop singing on the count of annoying older brothers. You'll keep mum alive that way"

"I know"

It was hard on them. Not even four years before, they lost their mother to cancer. For a long time, I lost my best friend. The Amanda that sung then was not the Amanda that was there when her mum died. She was distant, and had such a cold look in her eyes I was afraid to go near her. And when I did… she'd snap at me to go away. I don't know what had happened to get her back then, but after a while I think she just came back to herself. I hated being on the outside of that.

"Yes. Never" I said, patting her on the back. For today, I could just sit here and listen to the beautiful songs my best friend sung. Tomorrow… well, no-one knows that now, do they?

**AHHH! WRITERS BLOCK! WRITERS BLOCK! AHHHHH! **

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPMMMEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	13. Clash and CRAAASH!

**Chapter thirteen (no way!); Clash and CRAAASH!**

_Present…_

**Jade**

"Oh! Oh, remember that little thing that looked like…"

"A garden gnome or something?"

"Yeah, that one. I was wondering which one of us would squash it first!"

Amanda, Ithiell and I laughed. Robert cracked a smile, but other than that he was quiet. The Animorphs were completely lost, but smiled anyway.

"I'll try to explain. The Klii are small, but like bees, together they're extremely dangerous. The one we encountered was alone, and had no weapons to defend itself" Ithiell began, then looked at me. I barely held in a giggle.

"This little thing was jumping… _literally_ jumping up and down, saying it was going to crush us under it's feet, and take over the world"

"I was thinking he didn't check how tall he was before he came here" Robert said, smiling and shaking his head.

We were walking down the street, towards where the fighter was. We were taking our time too. After all, we'd already taken a full two days off saving the world, so why hurry now?

The fighter wasn't far from the edge of the woods, hidden in a small clearing, cloaked. Ax had gone to feed as himself, and Rtaia, being Rtaia, had gone for a run with him. Tobias was in the skies, enjoying what thermals there were. All in all, it was a beautiful day.

"Well I'm glad that dangerous little garden gnome didn't live up to its threats" Marco chided, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, it was real dangerous" I snorted, but still cuddling him as we walked. Beside us, Amanda opted to piggyback Ithiell. Who was still Ian, in case we ran into anyone. Which was rare, but still a good precaution.

We walked along, and as we did I noticed Cassie and Jake were side-by-side, sorta kinda holding hands. Their fingers were just touching.

"Hey Rach, come here for a sec. I need to tell ya something" Amanda ushered her over, and when Rachel was close enough, Amanda leaned over and whispered in her ear. I guess Ithiell heard what it was too, because he smiled and shook his head.

After we rounded a corner (that put us directly across from the woods) I watched as Rachel smiled, broke off, then found a way to discreetly travel behind the two 'almost' lovebirds, then grab both their hands and shove them together.

"Oh just get it over with already!" she cried when they both gave her disbelieving looks. They blushed, then held hands properly.

I didn't think I'd ever had that problem with Marco. I guess we just clicked too well or something.

So we walked, and cuddled, and held hands and let someone else carry us, feeling pretty good, and safe and secure.

Should've known that wouldn't last long.

(Oh man! They're coming!) Tobias suddenly yelled, and when we looked up we saw he was high over the forest, circling in just one spot.

"What? Who?" Jake asked, back into 'leader' mode. He let go of Cassie pretty quickly. Ithiell relayed his message, since he could thought-speak as a human.

(The Terinans! They're heading right towards the town! Right towards you!)

"What! But that's impossible! They don't come…" Amanda let go of Ithiell as Tobias yelled.

(Well I guess they changed their minds!)

"Crap! How-"

(Ax and Rtaia are heading back this way. But… Ithiell?)

(It's ok. I told them. We've gotta stick together now) he said to all of us, and Jake nodded.

"This is serious. If they've decided to come so close to the town…"

"It means they're gonna do something with the humans here" I finished for Robert, and both of us nodded. Any other time I would have finished his sentence, he would've ripped into me. But not now. This was more serious than it had ever been.

(I don't know why… but I didn't even see them until…)

(Don't worry Tobias. It was my fault for suggesting a break) Ithiell muttered, stopping in his tracks. We were all stopped by then.

"Well never make it to the fighter in time!" Rachel hissed. Ithiell wasn't listening. He had his eyes closed. Then…

"Don't worry. I've told Rtaia and Ax to go get the fighter, and to be careful. Now, all we have to do is find a way to…"

He never got to finish, because at that moment a small army of Terinans came into view. Now we were in real trouble. They hadn't seen us yet, because they were about twenty metres ahead of us, but…

"There!" Marco hissed, and we turned to see what he was pointing at. An eight-seater land cruiser.

"They're gonna see us if we move" Robert hissed.

"No problem. I'm driving" Marco whispered. So…

"On my mark. Three… two… GO!" Ithiell yelled, and we bolted towards it. It was then that the Terinans noticed us, and seemed confused for a minute…

We piled in, suddenly realising…

"Oh yeah. It's Australia. The wheel's on the _right_ side" I said, then smiled at Marco "Looks like I'm driving"

"Well whatever you do, hurry! They've just figured out normal people don't jump into a car like this" Rachel said from beside Ithiell and Amanda. Cassie, Jake and Robert were in the middle.

"Hang on… oh this is too easy" I said as I pulled the shade down, finding the keys. I plugged them in, turned the car on, and…

"Hrrrrraaaaaa!" The Terinans had surrounded the car! They were trying to tip it over!

"GOGOGOGOGOO! Marco screamed, and I flipped the gears in reverse and slammed my foot down!

SCREEEEEEEEEEE!

The tires screamed in protest, but then we jumped crazily backwards, knocking off about three or four of the Terinans. The others were running after the backwards moving car.

I got it off the driveway it was on, screeching to a stop. I flipped the gears forward, and the car lurched forwards, knocking off the other two that had attached themselves to the front of the car. We sped forwards!

"Do you know how to drive!" Screamed Marco from beside me. He was holding on to the armrest and the dashboard on his side. His knuckles were turning white.

"She can drive better than you can!" Jake shot back. We reached a corner, and I turned right. We _had _to loose these guys!

Thump! Thump! Okay, I was going_ over_ the corner.

"You were saying!" Marco retorted.

"At least she stays on the _road_!" Cassie cried.

"Oh this is not good! They're running like sprinters or something! And they're _gaining_!" Rachel yelled.

"That's what they do!" Robert cried. He was holding on to whatever was handy. Cassie and Jake were holding on to each other. Typical.

"Buckle your seatbelts, this is going to get messy!" I yelled as I turned another corner, the tires screeching in protest. One end almost came off the ground!

"Whenever you reach a turn, go the opposite way from where you turned before" Ithiell yelled, "We should be able to loose them that way!"

"I hope you're right!" I yelled as I spun right again, thumping over another gutter and corner. At least I got it back on the street…

I saw the others were doing what I suggested as I kept my foot firmly on the pedal, only taking it slightly off to turn a little easier. My dad had warned me about these cars and turning too fast on corners.

I turned again and we thumped along, but less dramatic than the last few times.

"Where are they now!" I screamed to Ithiell. It was Amanda who answered.

"Further away, but still too close!"

"Just keep going Jade! You're doing great!" Ithiell cried supportively.

"Yeah, _real_ great! I could've done better!" Marco snapped, still desperately holding on.

"Put your seatbelt on! It'll be safer!" I yelled to him.

"You first!" He retorted.

"I'm kinda busy saving our butts right now!"

"I guessed!"

"Not funny!"

"I didn't intend it to be!"

SCREEEEEEEE!

Around another corner! I chanced a look in my mirror…

Damn! Amanda was right!

"Take us back towards the forest! If we can get in there, we might be able to hide ourselves long enough to get away!" Ithiell yelled.

"You're the boss!" I swung the wheel left, skidding and screeching into the next street.

"Hey, this is my street!" Robert yelled.

"Want us to let you off!"

"Marco, shut up!"

"I-aaaahhh!" He slammed against the door as I made another right. A few more streets!

Two more lefts, and we were there!"

"Hang on tight!" I screamed, gripping the wheel with all my might. The car flew over a curb, hitting the treeline. Left! Right! Barely avoiding trees as I….

WHAAAMMM!

Tree! We all slammed forward from the immense impact!

"Is everyone all right!" Jake said, making me realise my head had hit the steering wheel, partly cushioned by the airbag. The thing was deflated.

"I think my neck is still in on piece…" Rachel muttered as I lifted my head, feeling blood trickle down. I touched my forehead and felt a small gash.

"All right then! Let's move it!" Ithiell yelled, and behind me I heard the others piling out. I was about to get out too, when I realised one door hadn't opened yet. I looked over, and saw, with horror, that someone's airbag hadn't gone off.

Marco's.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

"And in second place, with an amazing performance, is Jade-" I never heard my last name. I didn't need to. My coach patted me on the back, smiling down at me. I think I was in shock for about a full five seconds. Then I jumped up, squealing with delight. I hugged my coach, my other contestants…

Okay, so it was second place in a junior, just-out-of-town ice-skating competition. Did mean it wasn't worth something. To me, anyway.

"And in first place, with the most amazing triple twist I have ever _seen_, is Jeanine Whitaker!"

A loud round of applause erupted, and Jeanine smiled and bowed courteously. She was amazing. A little shorter than I was, with gorgeous silky black hair, and the most stunning green eyes I'd ever seen.

We all collected our awards, then the competition was over. Coach gave me a salute and told me he'd see me in a week. My parent's were waiting for me in the sidelines. I skated over, still in my cute little outfit they'd made me, and was nearly pulled straight over by my mum hugging me so tightly.

"Oh I am so proud of you!" she cried, then kissed my forehead and let me go. My dad kissed my cheek, and my brother and sister just didn't seem to give a damn. Then again, they were six. Who would?

It had been about five or six months since I was grounded, and a lot had happened since then. We'd met these two very cool older aliens, who now hid high in the mountains not too far from us. Ithiell told us they were an old married couple or something like that. They'd come to get away from war, and we didn't disturb them. Well, only once.

We managed to convince them to just cover for me and Amanda while we fought off another, smaller band of Terinans that popped up out of no-where. We'd fought them off, using our amazing shape-shifting ability. I became a white tiger, since they'd always amazed me, and used the liquid grace of the creature to my advantage. It was terrifying, but amazing all the same.

Rtaia had transformed herself into a cougar, and Ithiell into an amazing wolf. It had been intense, but we'd won out in the end.

So here I was, months later, being praised for a small skating competition. It was good to be normal.

"Well wait for you to get changed, all right?" Mum said, grabbing Tina's arm, since she was trying to climb over the small half-wall. Ryan was piggybacking dad.

"Okay" I got off the rink, then made my way over to the change rooms. Jeanine was just about to leave.

"Hey, you were good out there" She said as she zipped up her bag.

"Good, but not as great as you were. How'd you do that thing with the…"

"Oh, I just twisted my leg in a bit more, and used my arm to balance me out"

"Oh, wow"

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!"

I did what I had to do, feeling glad to be in my old clothes. I walked out…

… and straight into a red-haired boy.

"Ian! What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed. Ian was actually Ithiell. Well, the human form of Ithiell. I'd named him that after he'd chosen a good human form.

Ian frowned. I knew then.

"Okay, what is it? And how long do we have before we're stuffed?"

"One month, and you know what" he said, then tried to smile.

"You looked good out there, by the way" he patted my shoulder then walked off.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling not that happy.


	14. Not the best odds

**Sorry about the last chappie. I've always wanted to do a car chase thingy. Now, let's find out what happens…**

**Chapter fourteen; Not The Best Odds**

_Present…_

**Jade**

"Marco?"

He was facedown on the dashboard, and blood was everywhere.

"Marco! Oh god please don't…" I moved over, lifting his head. A large gash was on his forehead, just ending under his right eye. He was still breathing.

"Marco! Can you… oh god… MARCO!"

There was no response. And by then the others were no-where to be found.

"GUYS! ANYONE! HELP ME!" I screamed with all my might. Nothing. Then…

(Jade? Marco? Where are you? I saw the others…)

I furiously kicked open the door, looking up and seeing the shadow above me.

"Get the others! Marco's hurt!" I cried as loud as I could. My voice was going hoarse.

(Oh my god! All right, take it easy Jade, I'll go find them)

I nodded, and he disappeared. I went back to Marco.

"Marco? Can you-yaah!" I cried when I saw the bonnet of the car erupt in flames. The others wouldn't get here in time!

Trying to avoid the heat that was slowly creeping closer, I grabbed Marco under the arms, pulling him with all my might towards me. Damn he was heavy!

I pulled and pulled, until I fell out the door. I noticed he was now lying halfway out the door. I grabbed him again and pulled until he was completely out of the car. Something small exploded and I cried out.

_Gorilla!_ The thought popped into my head, and I shifted as fast as I could. Once complete, I grabbed Marco easily, then ran as fast as I could away from the car. I knew what was…

Ka-BLAAAAAAMMM! The car exploded!

I fell to the ground, Marco still in my arms, as bits and pieces flew from the car. A hubcap rolled past me, and something metal flew just over my head. I covered him as best I could, too panicked to move anywhere.

But one thing happened to make me move. Another loud explosion, and the car landed upside down, just feet from where I was crouched. That freaked me so much I picked Marco up and ran.

I ran until I was in a small clearing, and I tripped over something. I fell sideways, landing on my side. I don't know how long I stayed like that, Marco laying beside me, in my arms like we were enjoying the morning sun, but soon I realised I was myself again. Panting, tired, and with my gash starting to bleed. That was nothing. I just hoped Marco was…

I sat up, rocking his shoulder. The blood was getting worse. I ripped off the jacket from around my waist, ripping it with Chanaiben claws, before I put some pressure on the ground, shivering as I think I touched bone, then wrapped about five straps around his head, keeping a few little scrunched up pieces still on his head to help stop the bleeding.

"Marco?" I checked his pulse. It was getting weak.

"Marco, don't leave like this. Please don't… oh god please don't…" Before I knew it I was crying, and found myself kneeling with my head on his shoulder, begging and pleading him to wake up. If he didn't wake up soon…

"Don't move human" there was suddenly something pressed against the back of my head. I should've known!

"Get up!" Another said. So I did, feeling the pressure of that weapon move with me.

"What do you want?" I seethed, finding I was surrounded by at least twenty Terinans.

"Just to… talk" One said, stepping out of the crowd. It was a female, I could tell by the markings on its arm and face. It smiled at me.

"What about?" I tried to keep my voice light, but finding I couldn't. I talked through clenched teeth.

"We'll tell you when we get back to my ship. Guards! Get the other one up!"

"Don't touch him!"

"What?"

"I'll get him" I shifted again, finding all the weapons were on me now, and went and picked him up.

(All right, which way?)

They were still looking at me strangely.

(Look, I'm not gonna try to escape. You _have_ me, all right?)

The female smiled "This way then, changeling"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

After about thirty seconds of running I got a bad feeling in my gut. I stopped, and looked back.

"Where's Jade and Marco?" I asked Ithiell as he passed me. He stopped, then looked back as well.

"I… I don't know" he said, shifting back "But I'm going to…"

(Guys! Marco's hurt! Jade's with him, but I don't know-)

Ka-BLAAAAAAMMM! An explosion rocked us, and in seconds Ithiell and I were on the ground, Ithiell's arms covering me.

"Oh god!" I screamed as it kept coming. Then, a final explosion. Seconds later the others were beside us, helping us up.

"Where's…" Jake stopped and looked at us. Then, his face turned pale.

"Don't tell me…"

"Tobias said Marco was hurt. I don't…I don't know if they got out or not" Ithiell said, breathing rapidly.

(I don't know either! I can't tell… there's too much smoke!) Tobias swooped down and landed on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh no…" I gasped, a hand over my mouth and looking in the direction the explosions came from. It couldn't… my best friend couldn't be…

"I think we'd better go check" Robert said, his jaw clenched.

"They _had _to! They… they can't…" Cassie trailed off, looking about as I felt. Jake put an arm around her.

"Let's go back. Maybe they got out and they're trying to find us"

"You're not going anywhere!" Suddenly we were surrounded. And Ithiell was the only one with any hope of fighting them off. But…. there were just too…

TTTSSSHHEEEWWW!

Blinding light! And again! Ithiell dove into the fray, and soon we were all in on it. I became an elephant, smashing and stomping with all I had.

Soon, it was over, and the fighter landed beside us. We went in, and the grim Ithiell took over for Ax. I guess our faces showed our worry.

(What is it? What has happened?) Ax asked as he looked straight at me. Rtaia was looking at Ithiell as he spoke in their language. We told him, and he looked about as bad as we felt. Rtaia's ears were folded flat against her head, and her eyes were wide.

Then, she looked at us and nodded "Let's go find them"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade**

I stuck low to the ground as a Terinan swung a crescent sword at me. Seconds later there was one less Terinan to worry about. All around me, my friends were fighting the Terinans. All of them, animals. I was a tigress, and I was getting better at the fighting thing too.

Amanda, a polar bear, simply ploughed into the mess of Terinans around her, scattering them like bowling pins. Robert was over in seconds, the liquid grace of his panther form getting the Terinans that weren't knocked out by Amanda's mad rush.

Ithiell and Rtaia, a wolf and a cougar, were dishing out the exact same amount of trouble that we were. Soon, the first wave was gone.

(Back behind the cruiser hull!) Ithiell screamed, and we all ran for it. We knew they were going to start firing at us in seconds. That's why the others backed off.

But… strangely enough…

(Wait a second. What's going on!) Robert cried, chancing to peek out. He ducked back in pretty quickly, then looked at us.

(Well?)

(The next wave is there, but… they're just _standing_ there!)

(What! Let me see!) Ithiell took Robert's place, did almost exactly the same as what Robert did, then looked at us.

(He is… right. Rtaia?)

(Yes?)

(Do you… have any suggestions?)

(I do not. I do not know what their 'deal' is, as you humans say)

(Okay… well… I say we chance it. It could be that they're just messing with us)

(There it is again. Mandy, did you hear that?)

(Yeah. He just abbreviated his sentence)

(Cool. Our little boy is growing up)

(Yeah) Mandy sighed.

(Girls! Can we stick to the current problem!) Robert snapped.

(Sure. Let's go for it!) I yelled, jumping out behind the hull and running full tilt at them. The others followed right behind.

Ithiell hit first, clamping his jaws on a Terinan arm and worrying it until he ripped it loose. The thing let out a sharp cry of pain.

I clamped my jaws around a Terinan throat, landing on it as it fell back. I waited, knowing…

(Ahhhhh!) A slice in my rump! I fell back, and saw my opponent get up, smiling.

(What the…)

Then I looked over at Ithiell. He had dropped the rest of the arm, and was looking up at his own smiling opponent. He smiled, and…

At first, it was like snakes were growing out of the place where its arm had connected to the shoulder, twisting around each other. Then a whole new arm formed!

(What-!) Ithiell cried just before the Terinan knocked him into a tree, hard.

(Ahhh!) Amanda screamed, desperately swiping at three who were coming at her, backing her up into a tree. Robert was barely dodging around the few that were attacking him! Same with Rtaia!

I dodged out of the way of my opponents weapon, then ran over to check on Ithiell.

(Ithiell! Are you ok-ah!) I cried out as another barely missed me, grinning. I backed off, knowing I had to save myself now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him moving.

I leapt at its throat, but it simply knocked me aside, then brought its tail down on me. I shrieked, leaping away just in time.

BAM! I was down! A second I didn't even know was _there_ had whacked me one. I got up, not knowing how much longer I could take this torture.

(Pull back into the graveyard! Hide until you can get into the air!) Ithiell's panicked voice shot through all of us. I saw Amanda barrel through the crowd, already starting to shrink. I watched as Robert and Rtaia went in as well, then Ithiell shoved me along and we both dove into the wreckage piled up after the last fight.

I heard the mass of Terinans come in after us. I lost Ithiell in the mad rush, then found a small place and shifted straight from tiger to eagle. I saw Robert, a peregrine falcon, fly up and out of the wreckage. A pigeon hawk and a kestrel soon followed.

(Ithiell!)

(I'm in the air! Hurry!)

I flapped my newly formed wings, tucking my legs up under me and flapping with all my might. I scared the heck out of a Terinan, then was barely missed by Jahara fire. I managed to catch a good headwind, and shot up into the sky where the others were.

_All_ the others.

We keeled off towards the south, away from any mountains or towns.

(What the… what the heck was that!) Robert cried. I wasn't far behind him.

(It seems they can regenerate limbs now. How they can, I do not know) Rtaia said in that soft, calm voice that just made me want to strangle her.

(What… what are we gonna do?) Amanda asked quietly.

(I…I don't know) Ithiell whispered.

**Hehehe! Gotcha hangin, don't I! Now review! Or you don't get any more! Seriously!**


	15. Things just get worse

**LittleMidgett; I'd never leave _you_ hanging. Just… the people who don't like to review. I'll do tha little trick you did. And by da way, thnx for giving me my inspiration back! Keep it up!**

**Oh, and by the way, where I wrote 'ground' its actually meant to be the word 'wound' (when she's wrapping his head) k? K! On wiv da show!**

**Chapter fifteen; Bad just gets worse**

_Present…_

**Ithiell**

I scanned the next area. Still nothing. I sighed heavily.

"We're coming up blank. Nothing… _at all_… that tells us where they went" I muttered. Jake sighed from beside me, rubbing his forehead.

"We've been at this for _hours_. We should've _found_ something by now"

"The instruments are only as good as the information they receive. I can only do so much" I said, looking wearily at Jake. He sighed again and nodded.

We'd scanned the wreckage of the car, finding no signs that they had been in there when it exploded. And when we didn't see them anywhere near the wreckage, that only left two possibilities. They were either running for their lives… or they had been caught.

Jake and I had sent the others out in small groups, then took the fighter, cloaked, around the largest areas. So far, we'd turned up a couple of shoe prints, but that was it. Nothing else. We didn't even know which direction they'd be headed if they were out here.

Soon, the others came back, and from the looks on their faces as they resumed their true forms, I knew it wasn't good.

"Why can't we find them!" Amanda cried, running over and beating my shoulders. I knew she didn't think it was my fault, but I grabbed her wrists in my hands anyway.

"Mandy, we'll _find_ them. They just couldn't have disappeared off the face of the earth. They're here somewhere, and I can assure you I won't rest until I know where they are"

"How do you know they're not already dead?" Robert muttered, and Amanda broke free of me and ran at him. Jake quickly grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back.

Then something even more amazing happened. I watched in awe as Rachel walked calmly over to Robert, looked him straight in the eye, and punched him in the face. He fell backwards, crying out more in alarm than pain. He grabbed his nose, and when he pulled his hand away to look at it I saw blood.

"What the… what was that for!" He snapped, glaring up at her. It was only then that I saw her hands were balled into tight fists, and she was shaking a little.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, you hear me! They're alive, and we're _going _to find them!"

He just stared at her in shock. As a matter of fact, so did we.

"Rachel, what…"

"They're _my_ friends too Cassie! Even that annoying little runt Marco, all right!" She walked towards the back of the fighter, then sat down, curled her knees up against her chest, putting her head in her hands. Cassie soon went over to check on her.

I turned back to Jake, who had let go of Amanda. She picked up Tobias and went over too. I looked straight at Jake. He looked at me, then managed a small smile and nodded.

"I guess we're all in the same boat now"

"Yes. But I'm glad about that"

"Yeah, me too"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"… _and I think I'm gonna choke. I'm standin in the shadows with a wedge stuck in my throat. Does it really come as a surprise, when I tell you, I don't feel good? Well nothin ever came from…" _ I sang away, gently stroking Marco's hair. His head was on my lap, and he was still unconscious.

This song was more of a muttering kind of song. And I was only doing it in hopes that he'd hear me and wake up himself.

We'd been taken to some sort of camp, where we'd been suspended in a glass cage. They tried to separate us, but I wouldn't let them. They didn't fight too hard, and instead left me alone with him. After all, he _was_ unconscious.

So there we were, in something probably just big enough for us to sit side-by-side and stretch our legs in, hardly any room to stand up properly (and if you tried you had to twist your head over to the side) and no other space to move. The only air was from a small rubber-like tube that was fed through the top, and I guessed if I tried to escape they'd probably fill it will gas or something.

They hadn't 'talked' to me. Well, not really. The female had asked a few questions like 'how many of you are there?', 'what kind of technology do you have?', 'who and where is your leader?' you know, stuff like that. And I… well, let's just say that gash was now accompanied by a bruise on my left cheek, and a slightly more torn shirt.

Hey, did you _really_ think I'd sell my friends out? Not a chance!

So… they'd stuck us both here, and left us. Underneath, I could see all these preparations or something going on. I saw weapons and other things, and them talking in their weird language. Some of them even looked up at us and smiled. I think they laughed as well. Who knew? I'd never heard any of them laugh before.

But most of my attention was on Marco and his bandages. I didn't risk taking them off, shuddering at the thought of when I'd actually touched his skull. I didn't want to do that again if I didn't have to. Plus, it could make things worse if I tried anything more. So I was trying to wake him up, that way he could morph and get rid of the damages.

I thought again, stroking the small patches of hair that weren't wrapped up. I sung a bit of Eminem, stumbling over the words, then a love song I'd heard Amanda sing a couple of times. Then, I went straight to Killing Heidi.

"_I aaam, standing a lo-one, moving in shadows, nobody knows who I aaam, out on my own, and its me, but you can't see who I aaam" _

I stumbled over the words, but managed to pick myself up as I went along.

I don't know if it was my extremely bad singing or just pure luck, but while I sung, Marco began to stir.

He looked up at me, letting out a small smile. Then I guess he remembered what had happened. He tried to sit up, but I held him down.

"Don't move. You've got a head injury and I don't want you to make it worse"

He gave me a strange look, but followed my advice. He touched his forehead, wincing, then took my arm and held it.

"Jade, what happened? The last thing I remember is you heading for a tree…"

"Uh… yeah, sorry about that. Guess I'm just a bad a driver as you"

"Thanks. Where are we?"

I sighed "Marco, I managed to get you out of the car before it exploded, but… I thought you were gonna die, and… I didn't see them come up… Marco, we've been captured. I'm sorry"

"The others?"

"They made it out too, but… god I'm so stupid!"

"What makes you think it's your fault?"

"I got us into this mess, that's what"

He slowly sat up, holding his head with one hand and looking around us. He looked a little dizzy for a minute, before he turned his dark eyes on me.

"Jade, did you try escaping?"

I lowered my eyes. He put a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Jade?"

"You were hurt, and if I went to fight they could have killed you, or held you for ransom. I wasn't going to let that happen" I said fiercely. To my surprise, he smiled and nodded.

"I probably would've done the same"

"Look, you'd better morph and demorph. I think it's pretty deep" I didn't tell him about the bone thing, but he understood, then morphed a dog, since it was the only thing big enough to morph in such a tight space. When he demorphed he was whole.

I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly "Now don't you ever scare me like that again"

"Only if you don't run into any more trees"

"I'll try not to"

We let go, then looked around.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. This isn't ordinary glass, and the only whole I see is through that stupid tube. I'm guessing this place was built for Chanaibens, so anything we do is only going to waste our energy"

"Then I guess we've only got one option. Guards! We're willing to talk!"

"Marco! What are you _doing!_" I hissed.

"Jade, you're talking to _the_ B.S artist here. I can talk my way out of anything. But just… be ready, ok?"

"Ready for…" But by then we were being winched down, towards the ground. And I could see the female Terinan wasn't far off, waiting… and smiling.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

We'd retreated to the small cruiser or whatever Lowri had lent us. The thing could barely get off the ground, let alone fight. But it had space for Ithiell and Rtaia to live comfortably, as well as a decent-sized engine room and bridge, as well as a small lab.

Robert put a leg up on the very few 'chairs' on the bridge, looking outside through the view screen. Amanda sat down on the captains chair or whatever, looking like she was about to bawl. Ithiell and Rtaia were pretty quiet. As a matter of fact, so was I.

"Okay, what do we do?" Robert finally asked, breaking the silence, as well as the sullen mood that had fallen over all of us.

"I am not sure. I have… never encountered anything like this before" Ithiell said quietly, keeping his hands busy by opening a small panel to the right of us, fiddling around with whatever was inside.

"You still have much to learn, young Ithiell. You have not seen war as I have, and I _do_ know what this is" Rtaia said, and in an instant four sets of eyes were all on her.

"Rtaia…"

"Come, sit close. There is much to be explained" S

So we did, and she sighed sadly. Another thing I didn't think aliens could do.

"Almost two earth years ago, we encountered a race on one of the farthest edges of our galaxy. They had very weak skin, and a poor skeletal structure, making them vulnerable to even the smallest taps to the skin. So, they had created a medicine in a sense, that could heal fatal wounds and internal injuries. Yet, sadly, their race was yet dying out. They had decided to stop trying to prevent their demise, and entrusted the potion to another race, a 'cousin' species, in a sense. We have not heard from them since"

"Oh that is so _sad_" Amanda said, a hand over her mouth and barely holding back tears. Robert snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. What _I _want to know is if they died out, then how the heck did the Terinans get it?"

"Simple. They stole it from the second race" I said, giving him an extra glare just for Amanda.

"Maybe not the actual medicine, but perhaps the ingredients and procedure to mix them" Ithiell said, thinking hard.

"There is one more thing that bothers me. It was… only meant to heal in a small sense. The Terinans seemed to have increased the potency somehow, either this or they are drinking the medicine in large quantities" Rtaia said. Ithiell nodded.

"It seems that way. So… I suggest we get a sample for chemical analysis"

"Okay, and _where_ exactly are we gonna get that?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me. Ithiell looked at me and did the creepy smile thing again.

"I believe I know a way"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Ok, I think I see it"

"It looks a little rotten. Urgh"

"I know, but it's the only thing we can get without attracting attention"

"Yeah, but still… yuk"

Amanda and I were hiding in the thick bushes, on our bellies, near the graveyard. Apparently the Terinans thought this was a good place to set up camp. So, we were staring at the arm Ithiell had ripped off, which was still there amazingly, and close to where we were on the ground.

"You get it. I'm _not_ touching that thing!"

"_Me_! Why do _I_ have to get it!" I hissed.

"Because you're braver than I am"

"Well… you're good with animals, _you_ get it"

"Animals, yes. Big ugly… rotten… arms from big ugly, stinky aliens? No way"

"Chicken" I muttered, then crawled on my belly towards where it was. I suddenly realised it was further away than I thought.

"Damn. Amanda, get ready to run. Go wolf or something" I muttered, shifting to Rtaia's form and hoping I didn't get caught.

(All right. But… one question?)

(What?)

(Why couldn't Robert do this!)

(Because Ithiell needs him back there you twit, and by the way, we probably won't be noticed as much as an ugly boy like Robert will be)

(Nice Jade. Very mature)

(So says the girl who chickened out)

(Just go will ya!)

(All right, all right! Don't get your nickers in a knot) I mumbled, then continued to crawl towards the arm, feeling sick already from the stench. It was then I realised Chanaibens have an amazing sense of smell. Very highly developed.

I moved closer… closer… hoped my colouring wouldn't make me stand out like a sore thumb… close… very close…almost…

"Screeennaaaaaaaii!" Came the scream, and my head bolted up to see about four Terinans coming at me. I jumped up, grabbed the arm, and ran on different kind of legs, straight where I knew Amanda was hiding.

(Here! Take it!) I threw it in her direction as I saw her. It rolled just under the tree she was hiding under.

(But I'm not…)

(Just do it! I'll lead them away!) I sped off, hoping she'd take it and run… hoping the four Terinans on my tail didn't go after her instead of me…

Thankfully, they didn't. And now, instead of four, there were about nine or so. So I saw over my shoulder. I smelled them too. Poor Ithiell and Rtaia. They stunk!

I dropped onto all fours, suddenly running like a cheetah. I was fast! I was agile! I had endurance! I…

I just ran over a cliff.

(Ahhh!) I screamed, windmilling my arms and legs like a cartoon character, then twisting my body as I fell downwards, managing to catch a part of the cliff with one claw.

I was falling again! I desperately tried to grab hold of something…anything! I couldn't… the cliff was too smooth…

My claws were red raw and bloody by the time they caught a groove in the surface. I hung on, then dug my other clawed hand and both feet into the surface, desperately trying to keep hold of it. I looked up…

And saw the Terinans looking down at me. Then… they started climbing down!

(Aw crap) I muttered, then shook my head and realised I still had one option left. But I'd have to be super quick. I looked up again, seeing the ones on the cliff were suddenly very angry.

"You can climb, but can you do this?" I said with what was left of my quickly changing mouth. When I was ready I let go of the cliff…

And spread my wings, soaring off into the distance. Now that I'd ticked them off something bad.

I just hoped Amanda had better luck than I did.


	16. NEVER say die!

**Chapter sixteen; _Never_ say die!**

_Present…_

**Jade**

(Great Marco, just… just great! Hah! You really did a-whoa! a great job of _talking_ to them. Hrrreeeyaaah!)

(Oomph! Well I did know they were-ah! I didn't know they were so smart!)

(They're _Terinans_ Marco, _not_ Hork-Bajir! They don't-rraaah! They don't take kindly to simple charm!)

(Well _now_ you tell me!)

(I _did_! I told you like… _seven_ times! I even gave you the _warning look!_)

(_What_ warning look!)

(The one I kept _giving_ you when you were chatting up the Captain. Or… bah! Is there something you're _not_ telling me!)

(Like…?)

(Like you've… you'd rather have an alien around than an actual _human being!_)

(_What! _That's just… whoa!)

In case you were wondering, and in case you care, me and Marco had just taken up fighting like an old married couple. _During_ a fight to save our lives. We were barely holding off the unending supply of Terinan warriors that were coming at us. Thankfully, we'd been able to morph and shift and get running, giving us the smallest of advantages.

And all thanks to Marco's brilliant little speech in front of the 'Captain'. So much for _the_ B.S artist of the century.

We reached a meadow, knowing we were exposed but still running. I saw our 'friends' pull back, exhausted. Or…

(Get down!) I yelled, jumping on him and knocking him over just seconds before a grey flash of light charred the ground where we had been just seconds before. I growled and looked up… to see a Terinan fighter hovering above us.

(They're toying with us! Those snivelling little…) I jumped off Marco, who got up and looked at the fighter as well. We continued to run, pushing ourselves as fast as we possibly could. But gorillas aren't built for pure speed, and tigers only have so much endurance.

(Cut left!) Marco yelled, and we both bolted. Seconds later…

TSSSSSSEWWWW!

(Marco!)

(I'm ok. Jeez that was close though!) we tore ahead, since they'd blocked us on the left side. They were herding us!

(Split! It's the only way!) I bolted left, and Marco went right. What we didn't count on was there being _two_ Terinan fighters after us.

TSSSSSSSEWWWWW!

TSSSSSEWWWWWW!

(Ahhhhh!) Marco yelled.

(Ahhhhh!) I agreed. We both joined up again in the middle, still running.

(What do we do now?)

(Like I have any freakin' idea!)

TSSSHHEWWW!

Blue streaks shot above our heads, and seconds later one of the fighters exploded. It was only then that we stopped to look up. And what we saw was amazing.

Our fighter and the last Terinan fighter were going for it! Shot after shot, showing the most amazing aerial acrobatic skill I'd ever seen! Our fighter took a shot, aimed…

HIT! The second fighter went down in a blaze!

Then… three more! I stared up in wonder, trying to catch my breath. It was hard to do, since I knew Ithiell and maybe Rtaia were both doing all they could to fight and stay alive.

(Hey guys!)

(Ahhh! Oh god, Tobias! You scared us to death!) I cried as he flew over our heads, then turned around and perched on Marco's shoulder.

(Sorry about that. The good news is I'm not alone) he turned his head, and when I looked at the direction we'd been heading I saw another tiger come into view, flanked by a wolf, a panther, a polar and a grizzly bear, and Ax.

(Hey guys, how's it goin?) Cassie said casually.

(I've seen better days) I muttered, sighing in relief as they joined us, and we all stared up at the aerial dogfight that was going on, with Ithiell showing impressive flying skills. He fired, and took out another one. The thing crashed just beyond the meadow, making all of us jump.

(Oh damn, and I thought I could have your CD's) Jake said to Marco.

(Ha ha. And just for that, you get an _extra_ sarcastic _ha_)

(I would've liked that dress you never wear)

(Amanda! You're just as bad as Jake!)

(Sorry) she muttered, and I laughed.

TSSSHEEWWW!

Ka-BOOOMM!

We all looked up to see the second fighter heading straight towards the ground. It crashed on the other side of the meadow, bits of metal and other burning things flying into the air. One piece came within feet of us. I looked up again as the Terinan fighter fired. It hit an engine! There was a small explosion, but Ithiell somehow managed to keep it in the air!

Then…

TSSSSSSEEWWW!

TSSSSSHEEWWW!

They fired at the same time! There was a blinding flash of light, before we could look up…

And saw both fighters were falling towards the earth.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Amanda **

I shifted back, disgusted. I'd just given the totally gross arm to Ithiell and Rtaia, feeling sick. I tried to wipe the taste off my palm, then turned and gagged.

"You ok?" It was Robert.

"No. Yuk, yuk, _totally YUK!_" I shook my head, shuddering. Jade came back a few minutes later, almost swaggering through the door of the lab as she came in. She looked pleased with herself.

"JD stteeerrikes again!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air.

"That's great, but who is JD?"

Jade looked at Robert with a 'what are you, stupid?' look on her face. He shrugged, and she sighed.

"I'm not gonna even bother"

We waited about half an hour, before Robert asked the thing I knew we were all thinking.

"So, what are we going to do when we _get_ this anti-regenerating medicine when we get it?"

Ithiell looked over his shoulder, then smiled a little.

"Easy. We inject them with it, then fight until we drive them off"

"But… _how?_ I mean, they're not gonna just stand there and say 'aah' so we can shove a pill or whatever down their throat"

"One thing at a time. I believe I may have an answer" Rtaia said, not turning around.

So, we waited for an answer. I hummed a tune, and Robert paced, then went to the table to watch what they were doing. It was all pretty boring, until I noticed Jade rubbing her side, unconsciously lifting her shirt a little as she did it. I saw the scar from her first battle there. That scar would never go away, and would always remind her of how close she'd come to death.

Like we'd ever forget anyway.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Darts"

"Yes"

"But… how do we get darts? As a matter of fact, how do we get dart _guns_?"

"Yeah, not to mention none of us have ever _held_ a gun, let alone shot at anything"

"Speak for yourself"

"I will you jerk"

"Guys" I warned. They shut up and let Rtaia speak.

"Not dart guns, but more like… dart shooters" She pulled out something that looked like one of those automatic arrow shooting thingys, but under it there looked like there was a little compartment, which I guessed held these 'darts'. It reminded me of a water gun (the compartment) in a sense.

"These hold forty standard darts, and will fire at a rapid succession of three darts per second. These were originally designed for tracking and momentarily checking of our native animals. It is standard to have these on every science ship and any ship with a lab. It is for recording and observing animals of other planets, or sedation of unruly Chanaiben crew members"

"Okay, so how many do we get each?"

"Two shooters. But we must first fix the darts to fire the antigen" She fiddled with the one she was showing us, managing to get the little compartment underneath. Then she and Ithiell began playing with the little darts, that looked like toy missiles, and turned back to the lab table they'd both been working on.

"So… how long will this take?"

"We do not know"

"Any guess?"

"Around two days"

"Two days!" I cried, unable to hold it in. We were going to have to wait two days before we could fight them!

"It is a long and arduous procedure, and we are already weary"

"And we must complete the antigen" Ithiell broke in. Then, he turned and looked at us.

"I suggest you all head home. We will contact you when the time is right"

"I'm not leaving. Not until I finish what I started"

We all turned to look at Robert. Then, I shot a look at Jade. She looked at me, then sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going home. I'm tired. Mandy?"

"Yeah, same. But…" I walked over to Ithiell, putting a hand on his arm. He looked strangely at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"You rest too. We need to be in top shape before we fight those guys again. All right?"

"Amanda, I do not think it-"

"Don't worry Mand, I'll make sure these sad saps get some sleep too" Robert said, winking at me. I nodded, then smiled at him.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Robbie" I walked by him, patting his shoulder, before I left with Jade. We were silent, then…

"He's still got cooties, you know"

"Jade, grow up!"

**Hehe! Good? Yes? No? **

**Next time; did Ithiell and Rtaia survive? And what about the antigen? Did it work? U only get the answers… when you review! BAH!**


	17. Surprise galore!

**Chapter seventeen (oh my!); Surprises galore!**

_Present…_

**Ithiell **

My eyes snapped open, looking up at the blue sky above me. I suddenly realised I couldn't move, and then remembered what had happened.

We'd fired at the exact same time, the Terinan ship and our own. The explosion short-circuited both of our systems, and we went spiralling down to the earth. I'd ordered Rtaia to shift to human, and I'd shifted as well, just before we'd hit. I'd just now regained consciousness. But had I shifted in time?

I sniffed the air, and only picked up the smell of grass and something burning. Nothing specific. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the top of my head. Yes, there was hair there. Which meant I would be all right. The broken neck I'd suffered, I'd only suffered in human form. Which meant I'd be all right.

I shifted back, finding I could stand up just fine, and looked around at my surroundings. Not far away from me, I saw the burning wreckage of the fighter.

"Rtaia! Are you all right!" I yelled. No answer. I ran towards the fighter, realising the front half was completely gone, then dove in that way, looking desperately for her.

"Rtaia! Where _are_ you!" I cried, looking desperately around. I coughed on the thick smoke that was billowing up, then pushed my way further into the ship. I nearly had a heart attack when she stepped through the smoke, still human, carrying the medical kit in both hands. She was badly burnt and bloody.

"Take… take this… I need to… to get the weapons…" she coughed out, handing it to me. I was about to protest, but knew she'd be all right. I took the kit out, then quickly went back in to find her.

I looked around…

And saw she'd collapsed near a wall, two Jara guns held tight to her chest.

"Hang on Rtaia! I'll get you out of here!" I cried, picking her up underneath, then getting out of the fighter as fast as I possibly could.

I set her down on the ground, taking the guns and putting them next to the kit.

"Come on Rtaia, shift back. I know you can hear me" I said, gently shaking her. There was no response.

"Rtaia, shift back! That's an order!" I knew my eyes were filling with tears, and my head felt like it was about to explode but I didn't care. I just wanted her to open her eyes, and shift back…

"Ithiell! Ithiell! Oh god! Ithiell!" I heard the voices calling to me, and someone wrap their arms around my shoulders from behind, but I hardly noticed. If Rtaia would just move on her own…

"Is she… is she dead?" Someone asked. A male?

Hands gingerly touched her neck. Cassie's hands.

"No, she's still got a pulse"

I came back to reality then, blinking back the tears and turning to look up at the faces now crowded around. Nine other faces. One very upset face.

(What… what happened?) Ax asked. His legs were shaking.

"Crashed… she went back for the medical kit and guns… didn't know she'd be…"

"Come on Rtaia, shift back. You can do it" Jade was beside her now, talking to her gently. The arms that were holding me now came and wrapped themselves around my middle. It was Amanda.

"Are you ok? I can't tell from all the black stuff on you"

"Fine" I mumbled, turning back to Rtaia. I'd done this…

Ax was suddenly on his knees, putting a gentle hand on her forehead. Jade moved away so he could get there. Then, something happened I don't think I'd ever be able to explain.

Rtaia suddenly cried out, bolting into a sitting position.

"Whoa!" All of us screamed, jumping back. Even Ax.

"What the…"

"Change back Rtaia, that's an order" I blurted out, interrupting Rachel, and Rtaia turned to look at me. Then, she nodded and smiled.

"As you wish, brother" She shifted back, and I didn't think and Andalite could look more happy than he did at that moment. He even managed to grin with his stalk eyes!

"Thank god she's ok" Jake sighed, looking down at me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Agreed"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, going over to the medical kit. I moved the guns from the box, then lifted the slightly heavy lid. What I found in there made me smile.

"Well I'll be… guys, I think we might just be able to win this thing"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade**

More months had passed, and we'd managed to drive the Terinans away a third time. Ithiell and Rtaia's plan had worked perfectly, and we'd finished them off like the last batch. Since then, we'd encountered the Terinans two more times, and managed to hold them off before the great Lowri and his gang got there. We'd been given very high honours in their culture, and was allowed to drink some sort of ceremonial drink or whatever, before they took off again. Rtaia was offered a position on a new ship her brother would be getting, but refused it.

During the big fights to the death, Ithiell and Rtaia trained us twice a week, which took away some of my free time. My skating coach trained me three times a week, so that didn't leave me much time to go out and do what I wanted to do. By then I was twelve (and some months), and had kind of fallen into a routine.

I got home late one night, after my skating and… warrior training… were magically on the same day, already prepared for the lecture I'd get at home.

Instead… I found my mother on the couch, waiting for me. My dad and siblings were no-where to be found.

_Uh-oh, this is gonna be bad,_ I thought as I walked in and sat on the lounge opposite to her. And waited.

Nothing was said. She only smiled at me. I cringed.

"Jade, sweetie? Come over here" She patted the seat beside her. I went and sat down, _veeerry_ slowly. This sounded bad. Really, _really _bad.

"Mum? I'm sorry, but Mandy wanted to go shopping and she dragged me along, and you know how she is? I'm sorry mum, I'll-"

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's not about that. I forgive you" She took my hands in hers, and I realised something was different. Then it hit me. Of course! She wanted…

She wanted to talk to me about the birds and the bees! Gah! This was going to be…

"Jade, sweetie. I'm pregnant"

I just stared "WHAT!"

My mother just laughed.

"In about eight moths you're going to have a new baby brother or sister. Isn't that exiting?"

"Exiting? It's mind-blowing" I managed to get out, finally letting out a small, _very_ relieved but still amazingly shocked laugh at what I'd just learnt. My mum laughed again, and I realised it was a very relieved laugh. She'd probably been _terrified_ to tell me!

"Does dad know?" I asked, squeezing her hands in assurance. I'm sure a smile was plastered on my face.

"Yes"

"And… Tina and Ryan?"

"Your father took them out to get ice-cream. He was going to tell them then"

I laughed "Poor dad"

She smiled at me, almost grateful. She knew… I was going to do all I could to help her, if she needed my help.

I suddenly had a grin from ear to ear. I couldn't stop smiling!

For once in around two years, this was the best news I'd ever heard.

Damn it felt good to truly smile again.

**Yeah, I know. Short n that, but it's all a part of 'getting there'. This is going to be good. You can be sure of that!**


	18. Whatever it takes

**Rating for slight swearing, k? Cause… well… I dunno! Feel lyk it!**

**Chapter eighteen (AHH!); Whatever it takes…**

_Present…_

**Amanda**

I just stared. And I didn't stop staring until Jake spoke.

"What the… will that thing work? And… will it…."

Ithiell turned and smiled at Rtaia. She looked like she'd done something wrong. Or… maybe she thought her feet were more important. Ax put a hand on her cheek, taking it quickly away and looking flustered. But I guess it gave her the courage to look up at us.

"The effects are only temporary. I redesigned it after I figured out the key components of this particular…"

"Yes! We get to be invincible!" Rachel broke in, pumping a fist into the air. Robert laughed a little at her, making me think they could've been the perfect couple if they'd met earlier. Either that, or tear each others heads off.

"Not exactly. Although, pretty close to it"

"So, let me get this straight" I began "We are going to use _exactly_ the same thing as the Terinans used on us, right"

"Not exactly, but close" Ithiell said, smiling down at me again. I sighed, putting my forehead against his shoulder. He patted my hair a little with his free hand chuckling.

"Don't worry Mand, we can get through this"

"I know. I just… I'm so tired of all this shit"

Absolute silence followed. I felt Ithiell tense up a little.

"Gah! Did… did I just hear that?" Jade.

"Well… yeah" Robert. Sounding just as shocked.

"Amanda, you… you just swore!"

"So… what? I'm not allowed to swear then?" I turned to look at my best friend. She just cracked into a loopy smile and said.

"Yeah, it's just… wow, I've never hear it before"

"Wait a second. So, you've _never…_"

"Guys, please! Focus here!" Ithiell broke in. Jake smiled and looked at me, shrugging.

"All right, so we take this… medicine. How long does it last for?"

"Well, you guys might have to take it while you're in animal forms, since morphing seems to be more resistant to things crossing over from morph to morph. Ax? Rtaia? You know what to do when we get there. Everyone else, we hit em hard and fast. Now, I'll carry more of the medicine when I shift, just in case. Is everything as clear as can be with all of you?"

We all said yes, we all knew what we had to do. Jake pulled his people aside, probably to give them a pep talk, since Ithiell really wasn't good at that kind of thing. Rtaia and Robert went to check out the situation before we attacked. Jade, now with her head expertly bandaged by Rtaia, walked off somewhere else, winking at me as she did. Now, it was just me and Ithiell.

I looked up at him, as he quickly shifted to human for a short time. Once human, he led me out of the clearing we'd managed to escape to, and in some thick trees.

"Amanda, I just want you to know, if anything happens to either one of us…"

"I love you"

He smirked "Well, you took the words right out of my mouth"

"You don't have to say it, I know what you feel. And now you know how I feel"

"Mand, I've always known" he leaned down and kissed me gently, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and just looked into his beautiful eyes. I liked when he was human. I could kiss and cuddle him a lot more. But… when he was himself… he was irresistible. Too bad I couldn't kiss him while he was all big and blue.

Actually, he'd once explained to me how they kiss. It involved making clicking and some other kind of shrill sound only they could hear, and rubbing their noses together. Honestly? It sounded cute.

"Ithiell, you're amazing. I just wish we weren't from two different worlds"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"It's just… I dunno. We do things different, and if we…"

I shut up pretty quickly. It was stupid to think of the future with Ithiell. Or even if I _had_ a future with him. After all, I was only sixteen, and it would be years before I could think of marriage seriously. Plus, there was that thing of the war, and one or neither of us making it out in the end.

Damn life just sucks sometimes.

"Mandy, right now, there's no-where I'd rather be than with you"

"But… don't you have arranged marriages and junk back at…"

"Nope. Marriage is only for those mature enough. I won't be 'mature enough' for a few more years"

"Ah"

"I don't know what you're so worried about" he pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

"Uh… maybe, the possibility that one of us could die in the next few hours?"

"Oh. Well, besides that"

"Whatever. Let's just get back before Jake and the others have a fit" I muttered, then pulled away enough to kiss him again. It felt good and sent wonderful shivers up my spine.

We pulled away and he nodded, pressing his forehead against mine for a few precious seconds before letting me go and shifting back.

We went back, and prepared to win the war.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade**

I sighed, leaning against a wall. We were on Lowri's ship, in space, and we'd been recruited by the Chanaiben government to fight a war on… some weirdo planet. Things that looked more like brick walls than aliens. Apparently they were big ole computer kind of beings, who operated everything through telekinesis. I'm surprised they needed our help. You know, three twelve year-old humans? It just didn't make much sense, when you really, truly thought about it.

Not far from me, Robert sat in a spare chair, spinning himself around on it. Amanda was standing near Ithiell, asking him a few questions. I could see she was wringing her hands together, like she did when she was worried about something. Now, she seemed terrified. Ithiell was just smiling at her, answering her questions. Rtaia and Lowri were having what looked like a slightly heated discussion with another female Chanaiben. Whoever she was, she looked P.Oed to the _max_. I could almost see smoke steaming out of her ears.

Okay, it was more like she was angry, and Rtaia and Lowri were just talking like they were suggesting we all stop and get a burger or something.

It had been about three months on the ship, and in that three months I'd worried that I'd miss the birth of my new brother or sister. I hoped I'd get back in time…

"I always wonder what they're saying" Robert said, looking up at me. I nodded, a little uneasy. The Chanaiben beside him suddenly piped up, and Lowri turned and suddenly snapped at him. Everyone on the bridge suddenly seemed tense.

Ithiell quickly came over to us, looking serious. Amanda was beside him, sort of clinging to his arm, looking terrified.

"All right, they say we're approaching the Arthatt planet. Sensors are detecting three Terinan ships, and our fellow ships are coming in right behind us"

"Battle ships?"

"What?"

"Are the Terinan ships all battle ships? And what about the ones coming in behind us?"

"I… I do not know"

"All right Ithiell, thanks a lot for telling us" I said, glaring at Robert. He looked at me, then glared right back. Boys… hated 'em…

We turned and watched as this strangely beautiful rainbow like planet came into view. Then… in the shadow of the sun… I saw the Terinan ships.

"All three battle ships. This doesn't look promising" Ithiell muttered, then walked over to Rtaia and started talking to her in their language. Amanda shivered a little.

"I've never felt so scared in my life" she whispered.

"Same" I muttered, feeling my own fear creeping up into my throat. Right now, we were helpless in this ship. We couldn't do anything, and shape-shifting wouldn't do us any good. Plus, we barely knew what was happening, let alone being able to help the others.

Then there was that thing about being in space and all… you know, like in a plane? Only worse. Get sucked out… and die within seconds.

I pushed down the fear as much as I could, instead watching as we closed in on the three ships. I heard Lowri shout something, and then the lights flashed red.

"Into battle!" He said in English, and the three of us looked at each other. The others on the bridge, including the other female and Rtaia, let out simular vocal shouts in their own tongue. Ithiell just smiled sadly. Then Lowri said something to him, and he went wide-eyed.

"HUG THE WALLS!" He screamed, just before there was an explosion of something, and Amanda and I pitched forward, falling flat on our faces. Seconds later Ithiell was there, helping us up.

"Return fire!" the female said.

Suddenly I saw blue streaks shoot straight towards one of the battle ships. One rocketed, then something shimmered. I watched in horror as the Terinan ships came straight at us, all firing at once.

"SHIELDS!" Lowri yelled. Seconds later me, Amanda and Ithiell were all in a pile on the floor. We managed to get up onto our knees, but I didn't dare go any further than that.

"Where are the others!" Rtaia cried, grabbing hold of her brother.

"Too far away! We did not expect them to be so fast" Lowri narrowed his eyes, looking every part the captain he was.

Ka-Blam!

Ka-BOOOOOOOOMM!

BBBBBBBOOOOOMMM!

Three explosions! All from inside the ship!

"What-"

Suddenly the control panel where one of the Chanaiben males were working exploded, and… and he was blown to pieces. Amanda and I screamed, ducking as his insides splattered on the floor beside us.

Lowri shouted something, and then everyone on the bridge was talking at once. Only… in Chanaiben.

"I believe we may be in trouble" Ithiell said, looking frightened.

"What! What's going on!" Robert yelled. He was desperately trying to hold onto the chair.

"It seems the engine is beginning to overheat, and our systems are unable to compensate"

"Oh. Crap"

"Yeah" I muttered. Suddenly Lowri was beside us, looking like he was sizing each of us up. Then he gently took my arm and hauled me to my feet. I swayed, looking at him.

"What… what are you doing!"

"I need you human. I need your help"

"I will come too" Ithiell said. Lowri nodded. He smiled encouragingly at me, and soon I was following him of my own accord. Ithiell was right beside me. We ran down the big hallways, with me sliding around corners and almost tripping over my own feet as we went. Soon, Lowri opened a largish door, and inside it was chaos.

Chanaibens were running around, crying out both desperately and angrily. Smoke was coming from god knows where, and I saw someone that looked very bloody on the floor.

"Come" he took my hand, leading me through the smoke. Ithiell followed, taking my other hand so he wouldn't loose us. Seconds later we were at a large panel, and Lowri let go of me, turning to me.

"I will need your help, young one" He turned to Ithiell, who nodded. I backed up a little as they stood on either side, then grabbed both edges and pulled. Both were grunting and panting heavily as they finally heaved the big panel thing up, then dropped it on the ground under their feet. Lowri then turned to me, looking beat.

"Child, inside there is a lever behind a small panel. It is the coolant lever. You must reach that lever before the engines explode"

I nodded "I'll do my best"

I put my hand on the bottom of the entrance, then yelped as I burnt my hand.

"Dive in" Ithiell suggested. So, I backed up, took aim and hoped I didn't smash my skull in the process, then dove straight into the opening. Once inside, I crawled on my belly towards what I saw to be the panel Lowri mentioned. I yanked hard, pulling with all my might at the panel. I yanked it off finally, hearing the cries behind me becoming more desperate.

I looked at the lever, then pulled it with aching fingers. I pulled with all my might, until I finally felt it start to move. I pulled harder, finally gasping in relief when it finally flipped downwards all the way.

I heard a hissing from behind me, then cries of what I hoped was joy. I wriggled my way out, backwards, finally feeling the floor with my body halfway out the crawlspace. I almost toppled backwards as I pulled my top half out, but Ithiell caught me before I did.

He helped me up, and suddenly Lowri was in front of me, smiling that creepy yet strangely funny smile that all Chanaibens did.

"You have done it! You have saved us!" he grabbed my head in his clawed hands, then bringing the side of his face close to mine and making clicking sounds. He did it to both cheeks, and I guessed this was how he showed gratitude. Hoped it wasn't some mating ritual or whatever…

There was suddenly a shrill beeping, and someone spoke over what I thought sounded like a walkie talkie system. Lowri smiled.

"Our friends have come to join us! And there are two more than expected! Come, let us defeat our enemies once and for all!" He took my wrist gently, leading me out and back down the hallways. I turned and looked at Ithiell, giving him a 'help' look. He just smiled.

"Do not fear. Lowri is just… overjoyed"

"All right. I'll trust you"

And I did. For a long time to come…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I ran down the hospital hallways, desperate to find my mothers room. I was late… too damn late… coming back from my last battle in space. I had a small cut on my cheek, which would've been much worse if Lowri hadn't intervened. I'd been lucky. I'd been very, very lucky. Now, mostly healed, and I raced along knowing my parents wouldn't really notice it.

Luckily, I'd run into my 'evil twin' (my Chanaiben double) who told me the way to go, and also told me of the situation. Tina and Ryan were here as well. They were going to be taken to Nick's mums place, but they refused, and instead told dad they wanted to come here. Nick had come to watch over the three of us while my mother was in labour. I'd just gone to get him a bottled coke (well, she did) and gave it to me. I raced along, almost collapsing as I gave it to him. I was tired… so, so tired from all the running and screaming…

"Where've you been? You look like you've run a marathon!"

"I… uh… I needed to go… powder my nose" I said as he opened it, shaking his head. Nick had strange blue eyes, and much darker brown hair. He was from dad's side, and in spite of him looking dark, he was actually quite funny. Yes, a little crazy, but hey, weren't we all?

Just before I'd left for the… whatever planet it was… I'd gone and sat on the workbench as he played with his dad's car, cursing every now and then (I learned English curse words from him, and French from Luke) before finally slamming the hood, muttering and cursing something about the car being too old or whatever.

He stopped when he'd seen me, then told me to wait there. He'd returned with a small holster, and inside it, a small dagger with a green Chinese dragon emblazed on the blade. It was beautiful. It was mine from then on.

"I wana see the stawk" Tina muttered, tugging at her nightshirt. She was a tired little eight year old. I was a tired thirteen year-old. Tough, she could take it.

"Yeah right" Ryan muttered. He was sitting on the top part of the bench, yawning. Nick downed some of the coke, sighing when he stopped.

"Just what I needed. Thanks JD"

"Not a prob" I muttered, sitting beside him and Tina. Ryan put a leg over my shoulder, and I shoved it off. God, the older he got, the more _annoying_ he got!

As for Nick… hmm… he was about seventeen, eighteen when I was thirteen. About Connors age, I guessed. And he wasn't a bad cousin either. Just a weird, many swear words cousin.

I yawned, feeling what they call 'bone-weariness' set in. I was beyond tired. But I spared a thought for my poor mother, who had endured almost fifteen hours of labour.

I suddenly heard noises coming from the room, a loud shout, someone screaming in agony, someone else let out a pained gasp, and then…

… and then I heard a baby crying. After about five minutes my dad came out, looking tired but more happy than I'd ever seen him. He wrapped me in a bear hug, then repeated the process with Tina and Ryan. He tried to give Nick a hug, but he laughed and shook his head.

"No no old man, not me!"

"All right then, _little boy_" he turned to us "Who wants to go in first?"

"Me" I said, surprising myself. Ryan pretended to fall off the seat, onto Tina, who cried out. Nick went over to sort them out, and dad led me into the room when everything was ready.

I saw my mother; my exhausted, but beautiful mother, holding a small bundle. Its eyes were closed and it was quiet. My mother saw me and smiled. I gave her a peck on the cheek, then looked down at… the thing.

"Jade, meet your new baby sister Phoebe" She said, and I smiled and moved around to see the face. So small, so innocent…

"Oh mum, she's… amazing"

"Want to hold her?" she asked, and before I knew it was holding the small bundle. She was small, probably no more than three kilos, but she was the most unbelievable sight I'd ever seen.

"Jade, are you ok sweetie" it was my father, and as I looked up at him I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I smiled.

"I'm just in shock dad. She's… I won't let anyone hurt her, I promise you both that"

Mum smiled "We know you will honey. You've been a good big sister so far. We don't doubt you for an instant"

"Don't cry baby" Dad found a way to kiss my forehead as I held the small, sticky bundle close. The stuff that they came out covered with was supposed to be good for them if you left it on for a day or so.

"I'm not. I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. I love you mum, I love you dad"

I smiled. And I didn't stop smiling as I looked at the baby that was my littlest sister. No, she'd never be hurt. Not by school bullies, nor by evil invading aliens.

I'd make damn sure of that.

**WOW this was long! Hope u lyk, and hope u review!**


	19. Animal Eyes

**anichee?(cool name!) if you ever read this, NEVER! Writing is my PASSION, and as long as i have hands, a comp and da net, i will never, EVER give up writing! And thanks for your review! **

**Chapter nineteen (yowza!); Animal Eyes**

_Present…_

**Robert**

I skulled the 'medicine' just moments before I shifted. I felt a little light headed, watching as Jade and Amanda tipped their heads back, and the dark green liquid vanished from the tubes they'd been holding. The Animorphs had already taken theirs. Well, more like we'd helped all of them (except Ax) to down their own little mixtures.

I shifted to my favourite form; the polar bear. Amanda opted for something different. She went cheetah. Jade went her usual tigress, and Ithiell became a black wolf. Rtaia stayed herself, and we were all set. Now, we would attack with everything we had.

We slowly made our way to the camp, which wasn't far. When we did we separated, circling the entire camp. It would give them more targets, or so Ithiell and Jake had said. I agreed in a way. Plus, I could use my own style when no-one else was around.

Hard and fast. That's just the way I liked it.

I stopped when I was halfway around the right side. Amanda was in front of me, and I could barely see her. Marco was right behind me. All I could see of him was a muscled arm.

(All right, everyone set? Ax? Rtaia?)

(We are in position) Ax said. Good. We'd need them most of all.

(All right. But only move on my mark, all right?)

(We will not move until you tell us) he said.

(Ok, Jake)

(I am all set buddy)

(Good. On the count of three…. one…. two…GO!)

We exploded… _exploded… _out of the trees! All I saw was the shock on the Terinans faces, and Amanda hit them full on… then I struck!

THWAK! I threw my arm, connecting squarely with a Terinan stomach. It sent him flying into the hull of the ship! He fell… although, not quite all there anymore…

_Tsssssew-crunch_! I saw Jake bite the gun of a Terinan as it was still firing! Marco threw a punch, and the Terinan was hit in the face, landing on three of his brothers! Cassie and Ithiell had pared up, and were using their wolf speed and agility to run _circles_ around them! Ha! This was easy!

Tssssssewwww!

(AHHHHH!) Rachel screamed. I turned my head to see she was missing an entire arm… and half a leg!

(ITHIELL!) Tobias screamed from above, taking out the one who'd shot her!

(Don't worry!)

(Oh, wait! It…it doesn't…) she stopped, and watched in awe as her limbs grew back.

(I thought… wasn't that supposed to _hurt_!)

(NO! That's another component of it! No pain!) Ithiell cried as he fought.

(Cool!)

(Aiiiiiiiiiiiaaah!) Jade screamed. I turned just in time as she hit the hull of one of the ships, and fall, bloody. Seconds later she was up on her feet again, shaking her head. This was unreal!

(Robert? Rachel? Would you do the honours, please?) Jake asked. I saw Ax and Rtaia waiting in the bushes.

(My pleasure!) I lowered my head, ploughing into the mass of Terinans that were now desperately scrabbling for guns and whatever other weapons they had to protect themselves with. Seconds later a grizzly was mirroring my actions.

Tsssssssssewwww! Front leg and part of my chest was gone! I should have been screaming in agony, but… no! I watched in amazement as snake like things exploded out of the shredded ends… and I was whole again! Front leg and all!

Rachel did the honour of taking out the one who'd shot me.

(Great isn't it!) she laughed. I laughed with her.

(Great? This is _excellent!_)

We made space for Ax and Rtaia, and when there was enough room, they exploded from the trees, firing at whatever tried to fire at them. Seconds later I heard hooves hitting the ramp of one of the hatches, and I knew they were finally inside. I turned and saw the hatch of one of the fighters start to close, but… Terinans were swarming it!

(Let's go!) I yelled, running at them. Rachel and Marco soon joined me. Together we ripped off the Terinans from first the hatch, then the rest of the ship. We backed up as the fired the engines, taking out the rest at the back.

(We are in the air. Please move away from the…)

(All right, let's go!) Ithiell shot by me, trailing Cassie and a couple of dozen P.Oed Terinans after him. By the time Rachel and I were done, it was barely sixteen. Jade and Jake followed, mirroring one another as they struck and took out another four.

Amanda shot by us all, taking out at least three more on her own and putting Jade and Jakes performance to shame. Marco came lumbering up beside us, looking no worse for wear.

TSSSSSSSEWWWWWW!

(AHHH!) We all screamed in unison as something hit us, sending us all tumbling. There was a numb, far-off sort of pain all over as I landed face first in the dirt. Something landed on top of me, and then all around me. I heard Amanda screaming.

(Amanda!) I yelled, trying to look around for her.

(It's ok… it's ok! Amanda, stop screaming!) I heard Ithiell scream.

(But… but… my entire bottom half is… it's…)

(Growing back) someone else said, then the thing above me moved. I realised it was Jake. Great. Bet that looked real mature.

I got up, finding parts of me were 'growing back' as well. So was everyone else…

(What the… Rtaia!) Rachel yelled.

(That was not us. It was… another ship. Do not fear, it was destroyed. We are also destroying the other ground, based ships)

(Great) Marco muttered, lumbering over to an unmoving Jade. She looked like she was in shock. Or…

No. It couldn't.

(Jade?) I asked cautiously.

(Y-yes?) her voice was shaky. More than I'd ever heard. Jade wasn't one to be scared easily. And she was quick to act.

(What… are you ok?)

(I… I think what I took must've been defective… I… I just… I felt myself ripped apart…) She got up, and Marco was soon beside her. She looked shaken up too.

(It can only mean one thing) Ithiell said grimly.

(What?)

(That the drugs are wearing off. We have to finish this, _now_)

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade **

I caught a thermal, which lifted me up, like an elevator. Down below, I could see everything. The Terinans marching, stealing things from one another… each footfall… every small insect they stomped… mind you, these things were about tarantula size. You don't want to know how big the… the _big_ insects got here.

We were on the Chanaiben planet. Just at the time when the Terinans decided _now_ was time to invade the place. I was not happy. Fourteen, and probably missing out on my little sisters first words…

I sailed high above them, then turned and made my way back towards our line. Our stronghold. Our… our marching troop.

I adjusted my wings at just the right times, seeing we were closer than we'd first thought. A large line of trees separated our troop from the Terinans. I dropped down lower, seeing Amanda and Robert, both bears, were marching along beside the Terinans. Ithiell was up the front, a black wolf. Rtaia was somewhere too, but I couldn't see her…

(How's it looking?) Ithiell asked me as I swept just over his head, then doubled back to swing past them again.

(Not so good. Just beyond the trees… and maybe a hill, but I can't be sure. And… there are more of them than we thought)

(How many?)

(Three thousand, at least)

(Well… our second brigade should be coming along soon. We have about two thousand here, and more on the way… all right then. Jade? Check them one more time then find a place to land and shift)

(You got it boss!) If I had been human I'd have saluted him. Instead I swept over their heads again, getting enough wind under my wings to soar again. I did another swing around, figuring I'd have enough time to land and shift before they got here.

I tipped my wings, rocketing down towards the edge of the treeline. I could see my friends approaching from the left of me as I flared my wings and landed on the muddy slope of the treeline. I slipped a little, but caught my footing. I quickly shifted to human, needing a moment to breathe as myself a…

TSSSSSSSSSSEWWWWWWW!

TTTSSSHHHEWWWWWWW!

TSSSSSEWWWWWWW!

"Hwwwroooaarrrr!"

"Yuuuiii!" Someone screamed, and seconds later they were all around me! Terinans… Chanaibens… my friends…

(MOVE IT JADE!) Robert screamed. I… I couldn't move!

(COME ON, MOVE IT! I CAN'T… LOOK OUT!)

I turned my head, and there, with a crescent sword raised, was a Terinan….

"Keeeeeerrraaaannnnn!" A Chanaiben scream, and seconds later the image of the Terinan was replaced by a Chanaiben face. Female… she smiled, and then…

Then I saw the diagonal cut across her chest. It got worse… and then two halves of her dropped to the floor…

"AHHH! NO!" I screamed in terror, watching as Ithiell ran and pounced on a Terinan far off….

I scrambled up, tripped, scrambled across the muddy ground… had to get out! Had to find a place to shift! Couldn't…

Something shot by me, missing me by inches. I stumbled… got to my feet…

And found a Jahara gun pointed directly at my head. I felt the cool metal of it pressing against my forehead as it took a step closer. The Terinan had me now, and if I…

Wham! Something hit the Terinan from the side! Another Chanaiben!

He and the Terinan fought as I just stared…

"Go!" he said "Help your…"

And that's when the Terinan fired blindly. Seconds later, what was left of the Chanaiben who had saved my life fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, pulling out my small dagger and shoving it straight into his head. Safe to say, the reaction was exactly what I wanted.

I wiped the blade and looked around. Everywhere I saw people fighting… my friends…

(Jade COME ON!) Amanda screamed, and suddenly she was there, bloodied but still alive…

"But… but I…"

(Shift! I'll cover you!)

So I did, feeling the dread and fear in my changing heart as I watched my best friend fight to protect me… I was numb…

I shut my emotions out, knowing I could feel later. Right now, this was war.

And I hated every minute of it.

**Ok, I was gonna end it on 20 chaps, but this seems to be going overtime. Don't worry, it'll be finished soon enough. And I might add a special '_alternate ending_' to this too. Just cause I can. Byz!**


	20. I Cry

**YIPPPEEEEEEE! I have no life! But aren't you all lucky?**

**Here's a little riddle, made up by my friend (not V!); Be a just person (this can be said around parents) but it actually translates to… Beds are not just for one person! Hehe!**

**(By tha way, it means you can shove about five people all into a double bed; we did!)**

**Told ya; I hav no life!**

**Chapter twenty (oh my!): I Cry**

_Present…_

**Ithiell (don't you just love him?)**

The situation was beginning to turn for the worst. If the drug stopped working now, in the heat of battle… we'd all be dead.

(Everyone whole!) I yelled. They all answered that they were. I checked on Jade, then looked over at Jake, who probably looked about as I felt.

(Well, it's all the way now) I said quietly, and he nodded.

(All right, let's do it!)

(Hey, _I'm _supposed to say that!) Rachel protested.

(Gotta be quick) Marco laughed, then looked at me.

(All right! We finish off as many ground forces as we can, but don't… and I repeat… _don't _take any unnecessary risks! If it looks like you're going to get into trouble, or start hurting… bail! Got it!)

(Loud and clear) Robert said, then took off with Rachel right behind him. I followed right behind, with Jake beside me.

(I hope you're right) he said privately as the others took up the rear.

(For our sakes, I hope to your god I am too)

(Right, let's go)

(Right beside you, buddy)

I watched as Robert and Rachel attacked with equal force, ploughing into a still recovering group of Terinans. Not far away, I saw the fighter circling, shooting at whatever ships moved on the ground. Safe to say, they'd managed to shoot almost all of them before they got off the ground. There was only one in the air with them, and that was another fighter. Soon, it wasn't only a ground battle, but an aerial one too.

Jake and I attacked, joining our forces to take down whatever tried to come at us. Soon, five other creatures joined the fray. Tobias swooped and raked then peeled off again. Someone tried to shoot at him, but Cassie's wolf morph took care of him.

We hit them hard and fast, and for once I realised we were beginning to turn the tables. For once in almost two weeks, I felt like we could really win this thing. Not for now, but for good. And that was the best feeling I'd ever had since I was 'twelve' years old.

We managed to spread ourselves out as the Terinan lines became broken, and Robert and Rachel began to act cocky.

(Keep your heads!) I yelled to them as I shot off after a fleeing Terinan, leaping on its back and taking it down for good.

(Not a prob boss!) Robert yelled as he slammed into a Terinan with his head, going full-tilt and knocking it down in his mad rush. Just behind him, I saw Rachel trample it.

"You!" a sudden voice, and I skidded to a stop to see a Terinan female. She was smiling at me. That sick, twisted smile that Terinan females have a habit of doing.

"Black wolf… I know who you are… don't deny it"

(Deny what? That I won't hesitate to kill you, you slime!)

"No… that you are the one who killed my mother"

I went cold. Then red-hot anger burned inside of me. I shifted back, wanting to stand eye-to-eye with this evil creature. Yes, I remembered now… the kill… my first real kill… my first real battle… Jade…

"Ah. So it is you"

"Yes. It is. Want me? Come get me" I hissed in a challenge.

"Not quite yet" she smiled, then pulled out something from her pouch. I just stared at it. My… my mothers…

"You" I seethed "You were the one who killed my mother"

"Oh, don't forget daddy" she laughed, and I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists to stop myself from doing something I'd regret doing later. I looked at the small holographic emitter, attached to a leather cord. That was my mother's legacy. Her family's legacy… and this… _thing_… had taken it from her!

"I say we're even now, don't you think?"

"Not. Quite" I hissed, and suddenly she ran at me! I jumped back, barely being missed by those terrible poisonous claws of hers. I sliced! It cut clear into her cheek! She howled, dropping the emitter!

I snatched it up, then looped it around my own neck, craving my mothers love for just a split second. Then the anger flared again as she stared at me.

"This isn't the end, _Changeling_" she snarled, glaring at me. I shook my head, then smiled darkly.

"No. It is" I said, just before Jake took her out. Then… she was now no more than a memory.

(You ok?) he asked, and I smiled, realising tears were beginning to run down my cheeks. I wiped them away, nodding.

"I'll be fine when this is over. All of it" I looked down at the emitter, knowing it had images from the past imprinted on it… my parents, my sister… all of us… a family…

(Ithiell, bud? I think it finally is) he nudged me a little, and when I turned I saw all my friends were in a semicircle, not far from me. They looked bloody, but other than that they were all alive.

"Oh my god… it is" I said, watching as Ax and Rtaia joined us. Rtaia looked at the thing around my neck… and smiled. She knew… it was my family's tradition to carry these… Fenay probably had one on her when _she_ died.

"Brother" she said in our language "I am most proud of you"

"Thankyou" I whispered, and fresh tears welled up. They all became themselves again, and we walked out of the clearing. I felt so tired… needed a serious vacation, as humans said…

Amanda came and slipped her arm through mine, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok Ithiell, we're here for you now"

"Um… I have a question" Marco sidled up beside us, looking like he really didn't want to intrude.

"Yes?"

"How do we get back home without your ship?"

In spite of my weariness, I laughed.

"Marco, Marco, Marco! Don't you know? Everything can be fixed. And…" I looked at Rtaia, who smiled.

"And anything can be stolen" she finished. We both smiled, and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry then. So I did both. I hugged Amanda tight and cried and laughed and prayed that we were all here to enjoy what was left of the day.

We made it through another day. And that's all I could have hoped for.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Past…_

**Jade**

God knows what I had on my face, but it was caked with it. That, and mud and whatever else was on the ground with the spilled blood. My eyes were the only part not covered in the stuff, and I used them to look around in absolute horror. The bodies… the people still alive… my friends weary faces…

Far off, I saw Rtaia in some sort of makeshift stretcher, being carried away. I saw Lowri was there, holding her hand. She looked like she was in serious pain. But it was over, that was the point. It was over, and we'd all made it out, _alive_.

True, we'd always carry our scars from the past, but… by _god_… it was just completely, totally _over_. We'd won… but barely.

I was tired, dirty, and my stomach growled for something to eat. I know I shouldn't have been complaining, after all, the others all felt the same way… and I was at least alive to feel these things…

It suddenly hit me like a wave. The guilt, the anger… the fear…

I'd let two Chanaibens die… all because I froze in battle…

I collapsed to my knees, finally finding my legs wouldn't support me anymore. I was done for…

God, those two people! I'd let them die! I was weak! I was useless! I was a selfish little bitch with no respect for life!

I felt the tears start streaming down my face as I stared at the ground below me. Now, I was resting on my legs. Not even my knees had the energy to keep me up.

All of a sudden the emotions burst from me like a waterfall, and seconds later I was screaming, _pounding_ the ground with all the force I had left!

"WHY! WHY THE FUCK… WHY THEM! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIEEEE! I WANT TO DIIIEEEEE! KIIILLL MEEEEEE!"

I slammed the ground, screaming with all the force I could ever muster. I screamed and beat the ground, barely aware of how close my face was to the ground, or how each time I beat, it sent splashes of blue blood back on me. I didn't care. I was gone.

The guilt and the pain had swallowed me whole, and now there was nothing I could do but cry and scream.

I screamed… and screamed… until my voice was hoarse and my fists were red raw and tears and snot and whatever else was washing down my face made it almost impossible to breathe…

I beat the ground weakly, feeling the screaming pain each time I beat down. Finally, I gave up, tears still falling down my face as I tried to catch my breath. I wanted to die! Why didn't I just die!

I barely heard the footsteps, and didn't notice the sneakers in front of me until I felt hands wrap around my throat, then pulled me up by the collar. I didn't even try to resist as Robert pulled me up to look directly into his eyes. His face was like mine; covered in muck from the battle. But his eyes were fierce; even worse than I'd ever seen them… he stared at me, his jaw clenched. He stared at me, and I waited for him to say something… knew it was coming.

"Jade, what have you done?" he said softly, his face softening for just a second "What have you done?"

"I… I…"

"What have you done!" he suddenly screamed, shoving me back down at the ground. I hit, and looked up at him. He glared at me, and I felt that stare pierce my heart. Then, he turned and walked away, leaving me there…

_What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you…_

His words repeated in my mind, and I curled up into a ball and tried to breathe… I began to hyperventilate, and I couldn't… not… I…

"Jade!" Someone screamed, and seconds later Amanda was beside me. Robert was right…

"She's going into shell shock. We've got to get her to the infirmary" Ithiell's voice. So far away…

"How is that going to help her!" I heard Amanda demand as I felt arms slip under my legs, and under my back, then lift me up.

"Trust me Amanda. You come too"

"Robert did this! That…that…"

"Amanda, he didn't know what he was doing. He's in shock like the rest of us" I felt myself being carried… couldn't breathe…

"Like hell!" Amanda snapped.

"Amanda, come with me. You need help too" Ithiell's voice was barely audible to my ear. I knew he was carrying me… I felt his arms, and his chest as he leaned me against him so he could carry me better… but it felt more like a memory, or a dream that you can't stop…

Yes, that was it. I was having a dream. A horrible, terrifying dream. One I couldn't wake up from.

That was all it was, a dream…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Exactly how many outfits are you planning to wear on this 'date'?" I asked Amanda, frowning down at all the clothes sprawled across her bed. She ducked her head out of the closet and smiled.

"I'm not wearing _all_ of them, I just… well, I need your opinion. I want to know what you think I'll look good in for Ithiell"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her "Mand, _anything_ you wear will make you look good, okay? You just… have that sort of face and body for it"

She barked a laugh "Okay, when pigs fly!"

"Oh seriously Mand! It's _Ithiell_ we're talking about! He's an _alien_ for friggens sake! He'd love to see you in _rags_, and you know why? Cause he loves _you_. Not some stupid dress you bought just for the purpose of dating guys!"

"See, that's your problem"

"What is?"

"That you don't… _try _to…"

"Amanda, for me, it's all in here" I tapped the side of my head "It has nothing to do with looks. If I want a guy to fall for me, I want him to fall for the real Jade, not some Barbie-doll version of me"

She gave me her 'sooky' look. I swear, Phoebe was teaching her all the wrong things!

"Amanda"

"Jade, I just want to look good for our first official date, all right"

"That's fine, just don't go over the top" I said, then shuffled through the clothes randomly. I picked out a patterned pair of jeans, and a halter neck top, giving them to her.

"Try these"

She stared at me.

"What"

"Jade, you're a genius!" she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"I am?" I managed to choke out, wishing I could breathe. She let go of me and smiled.

"Yeah. Now you can go home. I bet your little sissy needs you"

"Sissy? Oh, you mean Phoebes. Yeah" I said goodbye to her, then to her brothers (I'd gotten over Conner, and Matt and I actually got along now) then walked home. It felt good to be called smart once in a while.

I got in, then mum immediately rushed out, telling me she'd be back in an hour, and to watch Phoebe and the twins til she got back. I saluted her, then spent an hour on the couch, reading a book and resting my feet on Ryan's lap as he watched TV. It was the only way I'd let him watch what he wanted. Tina was in her room, and Phoebe was on the floor, playing with her crayons and drawing pictures of… things. Don't ask me what they were; I honestly wouldn't know.

Then my dad breezed through the door, putting his suitcase down and smiling at us. He told us about a possible job in America. Of course, he told mum as well, who wasn't too happy with it at first, then started seeing the possibilities.

He said about the trial period first, and sighed that he'd be lonely without all of us.

"Don't worry dad, I'll come with you" Ryan said an hour after dinner.

"No you won't!" my mum. Of course.

"Aw muuum! Please?" he got on his hands and knees, pleading with her.

"Your father will be gone for long hours, and there's no way in hell I'm sending a ten year old boy off where he'll be alone in America for most of the day.

"Hey mum, what if I go with him? Whaddya say?" I asked, giving her my most encouraging smile. She thought about it, looking at me with slightly watery eyes.

And that's how I made my way to America, and met up with the Animorphs. This, is the end of my beginning, and the start of my end.

Funny, how life can be sometimes.

**Don't change that channel! One more to go! Then there's the OTHER ending (my alternate ending) which WILL have a MAJOR rating cause… hey, I'm a teenager! Hormones rule my life! Well, sorta….. Meh, deal with it!**


	21. The Game

**Nearly there… almost… aahhhhh! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Small rating, k? OKAY! YESSSSS! Oh, and by da way, if I get anything wrong, just… ignore it, I'm not perfect, all right! Naa, kidding, just pretend you know what I'm talking about. Please? I haven't played this game in a little while and… well… doesn't my name say enough!**

**Chapter twenty-one (phew!); The game**

_Present…_

**Jade**

"Right foot green"

"Oh that is not a pretty picture"

"Deal with it"

"Marco, left foot blue"

"Oh crap"

He moved beneath me, and I suddenly found this really wasn't the best place for this sort of position.

Okay, if you hadn't realised by now, we were playing twister. Only, there were two mats, layered over each other. If you thought four or five people were crowded, try about eight. Lots of chaos there.

There was me, Marco, Jake, Ithiell, Amanda, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias. We were all… well… twisted. Rtaia, Ax and Robert had decided to stay out of it. Smart move.

Robert was spinning the little wheel thing, and Rtaia and Ax watched in amazement as we all twisted our bodies, barely managing to stay up. Marco was right underneath me, our bodies sort of pressing together since I was barely staying up. Marco was looking into my eyes, smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. I didn't think it was very funny.

Jake was somewhere near me, and Cassie and Ithiell were tangled (and yes, Ithiell was human, so it wasn't looking good for them) Rachel wasn't having much trouble, and Tobias's foot was between Marco's and my arms. It was, all in all, a very… tangled up situation.

We were back in America, at Marco's because it was the only place with room here, and away from the buckets of rain that just happened to be falling that day. Fun, huh?

"Jake, left hand yellow"

"Uh-oh" I felt him moving, placing a hand under Rachel. She giggled.

"I am _soo_ winning this!" she said cheerfully.

"Ha! You wish! I can do this better than you" Marco shot back.

"You're _both_ wrong. I can beat the both of you with my hands tied behind my back!" I said confidently, smiling down at Marco. He rolled his eyes, and I gave him a peck on the lips. He shook a little, then sorted himself out.

"Your amazingly beautiful powers won't make me fall! I am Marco the mighty! I will-"

"Ian, right foot… red"

"Sorry Cassie" I heard him say, then move… then they both went tumbling!

I cracked up laughing, and soon we were all cracking up. Then I felt Jake trip and fall, taking Rachel with him! That just made us laugh harder!

"Owwww!" Cassie cried, but laughed anyway.

"Amanda, your turn. Left-" but she was gone. She'd fallen of her own accord, and was now curled into a ball, laughing her head off.

"Okay, three left" Tobias said, and Jake and the others left the doubled mat.

"Right foot… blue!" he said to me. I moved… carefully… and managed to end up in an even worse position with Marco. He laughed.

"Oh Jade, I didn't know I was so irresistible!"

"You wish" I muttered, then giggled in spite of myself.

Tobias managed to get into our tangled group, and we eventually all ended up in a pile on the floor, cracking up. Tears began to fall down my cheeks I was laughing so hard!

When we'd finished being sprawled over each other, laughing our heads off, we managed to pick ourselves up and start another game.

This time, we made sure Ax, Rtaia and Robert got into it. Rachel, Amanda, Cassie, Jake and Tobias got back in for another round. Marco and I snuggled as Ithiell called out the things on the little spinny thing. It ended up even worse than before, with Robert, Rachel, Cassie and Ax all stuck in a pile. Amanda and Jake had their own troubles. It involved the two of them crossing over each other. Tobias and Rtaia had managed to save themselves from the tanglement for now.

But it all ended the same, with all of us cracking up, unable to keep it in. After all this time, it felt good to laugh, even if it was at the dumbest things. Ax and Tobias took the time to demorph and morph again, and we made sure they weren't going to be seen. Then we all just sort of sat around in sorted piles. Robert was sprawled across the couch. The rest of us were kind of on the floor. Marco's head was in my lap as I lay back against the side of the couch.

"Okay, this feels… normal" Tobias smiled as he and Rachel cuddled. I smiled happily at them. For now… everything was ok. Everything was going to _be_ ok. I felt it.

"I'm glad we're all still here" Ithiell said softly, stroking Amanda's hair as they hugged. I could see Cassie and Jake were still a little edgy about showing public affection. But I didn't care. As long as they were happy…

"I'm down with that" Robert muttered. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep. I didn't mind. At least…

"Well, we survived. Again" Jake sighed, squeezing Cassie's hand. Marco rolled over on my lap to look at him.

"Dude, not only did we win, but we totally kicked ass! So what are you so worried about?"

"Take a guess" Rachel said, but smiling at what he'd said anyway.

"The fact that we 'barely' made it?" Rtaia suggested, and I accidentally snorted, trying to keep a laugh in.

"Rtaia, that was a rhetorical question"

"Ah. I see now"

"As I have said, many earth sayings are very hard to understand" Ax said as he copied Tobias and Rachel. Rtaia was held close to him, and she smiled.

"I know"

I smiled at them, realising both Marco and Rtaia were right. We'd kicked ass, and barely survived while doing it.

But that was what our lives were all about, wasn't it?

I'll leave _you_ to decide that one.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Four months later…_

"Hey Jade!"

I spun around to see Jake's older brother, Tom, coming towards me. Inside, I instantly tensed. Outside…

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"I was just wondering… you seen my brother lately?"

"Well…. no. Actually, I was going to ask you about that one. Is he sick?"

"Uh… yeah" he mumbled. Then he stared straight at me. I swear, I could've been looking at an older version of Jake just then.

"What about Rachel?"

"Look, I told you, I have no idea where they are. You on the other hand… you should know" I smiled at him, but inside I felt sick.

"Well… I thought you would've seen them around school"

I shook my head "Nup. Haven't. Sorry" I shrugged, then turned and began to walk away. Seconds later there was a hand on my arm, and I was spun around to face Tom again. What the heck'd he want!

"Andalite"

"Huh? Whoa?" I raised an eye brow "Light what? Tom, are you feeling well?"

I raised a hand to feel his forehead, wishing I could rip that slimy slug right out of his ear. But I held my anger in check, and went along with my little 'I have no idea' act.

Tom shoved his hand off me, looking furious.

"Yeerks?"

"Yucks? What are Yucks?"

"No, it's… never mind. Go back to class"

"But it's lunch"

He looked like he was about to pound me one, then forced a smile.

"Sorry, it's been a long week. I've been thinking about college and stuff…"

"Not a prob. Go take it easy. See ya round" I patted his arm, then walked off. Once out of sight I ducked into the girls bathrooms, checking no one was in there, then letting out a large sigh of relief. That was close. That was very, _very_ close.

I leaned against the sinks, trying to slow my racing heart. Hoped Marco and the others were all right, and hoped I had the strength not to go to them in the next few weeks… eyes were everywhere…

For the first time in six years, I felt utterly, truly…

Alone.

**Aaaaaaannnnnnddd I'll end it there! The loyal people (cough-midgy-cough!) know what happens from there, so… yeah! BYZ!**

**Big cookies and cinnamon buns for all who reviewed!**

**(Laughs as a slobbering Ax crashes into Midgett, knocking her over)**

**(_Doesn't_ laugh when V steals all the cookies!)**

**Me; DAMN YOU EVIL JERK!**

**V: I AM ONLY AS EVIL AS THE PEOPLE I HANG AROUND! (laughs insanely, then ends up crashing into a light pole)**

**Me; hmm, he's got a point there… (grinning)**


	22. Horror movies to horror reality!

**Here's my alternate ending! It'll be short, and hopefully… FUNNY!**

_**Alternate Ending; Horror movies to horror reality!**_

_Present…_

**Jade (duh!)**

"Okay, no… don't…. don't do that!"

"Marco, it's a horror movie! Of _course_ she's gonna do that!"

We watched as Jennifer Love Hewitt moved to the back of the trunk, and the scrabbling got louder. Then… she opened it…

"Oh, look what she found!" Marco said sarcastically as she screamed and ran. I poked him in the chest. He let out a soft laugh, then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

We were on his bed, watching _'I know what you did last summer' _… just so we could criticize it. Well, Marco wanted to watch it for more than that, but I was just happy to point out the rules of a horror movie to him. And cuddle and… explore a bit.

His dad was out, and would be out for the rest of the night.

"Oh look, nothing's there now" Marco sighed, and I poked him with my other hand. He grabbed it, and we started to wrestle a bit. He tickled me, and I managed to tickle him back. But… he got me in the end.

"Okay, okay, I give!" I cried, listening as Miss Hewitt delivered her favourite line _'what are you waiting for!'_

"Yeah right, like the killer's gonna attack in mid-daylight. And in a crowded place" Marco said, and I managed to just cuddle into him.

"You know what I've noticed? That the _faster_ they run, the _faster_ Mr. Killer catches them" I said, going in for the ultimate move, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well, what _I've _noticed is that the _slower _the killer _walks_, the _faster_ they di-hey! That's cheating!"

"Not it's not. I'm just… evening the scores, that's all"

"Well I'll show you…"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"So says the one who did it first!"

"Oh come here you!" I grabbed his face with my other hand, kissing him passionately. He responded, by… making it a little more serious. We pulled each other closer, touching and kissing and just basically enjoying being teenagers.

The sound of someone else being mass-murdered on the screen meant nothing to us as we mucked around, giggling and making each other feel good.

In fact, we were enjoying it _so_ much, we… uh…

"Marco!"

Marco's dad! I tried to scramble up off the bed, but my feet just got caught in the sheets at the bottom, and I started to fall off the side. And what happens when you freak and start to fall? You grab onto the first thing you can. And for me, that first thing just happened to be Marco's shirt.

"Hey whoa!"

THUMP! We both hit the floor in a tangle!

We both tried to scramble up, but it was too late!

"Marco! What's going on in there!"

Marco looked down at me, the fear of being busted clear in the T.V screen light. He'd managed to get to his knees. I was still on the floor. But I nodded, and closed my eyes. Immediately I began to change.

"Marco! I'm coming in!"

"No! Dad, I'm-" but it was too late. I heard the door open, even as my human ears shrivelled, and my extra legs burst from my chest. Now partly free, I managed to scrabble under the bed, still half-roach.

"Marco, what are you doing? What are you trying to hide!" his dad demanded, and I heard him moving to where I knew Marco was desperately trying to get up. I heard him bang his knee as he got up to greet his father. Now, I was three-quarters roach. All I had to do was shrink…

"Dad… I…"

I heard his dad sigh.

"Marco, you know you could have talked to me about this…."

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing…" I heard Marco's voice shaking.

(It's ok babe, I'm here. Whatever your dad says, just go along with it…)

I heard and felt the bed move under my six little roach legs as I hung from one of the slats of the bed. Someone had sat down. Then, another one.

"Marco, I think it's time you and I had a talk…"

And so, his dad… no joke… went on to explain the 'birds and the bees' in a sort of unedited version. A… uh… _males_ version. I swear, by the end I was laughing my little roachie head off.

It didn't last long, about five minutes, but I bet by the end of it Marco was sure wishing he could run.

"Is it all a little clearer to you?"

"Um… yes?" Marco's voice came out a squeak.

"All right. I only stopped to get the carry-case Nora needs. We'll be back tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay"

The bed squeaked, and someone left. It wasn't until about five more minutes later that Marco spoke.

"All right, he's gone. Squealing tires and all. You can come out now"

I did, and was still laughing as my mouth became human, and my vocal cords rearranged themselves enough so I could laugh out loud. I rose from beside the bed, laughing even as my extra legs finally slurped back into my chest. Now, I was just me. Laughing so hard I was crying.

"Well, I didn't think that was very funny" he complained, looking at me and folding his arms "We could have been caught"

That certainly calmed me down a little. I sat beside him on the bed, thinking about if his dad _had_ caught us. Lots of questions…

This time, it was Marco who started laughing. But it was a relieved laugh.

"Oh man, that was so close"

"Close, but we're Animorphs, remember?" I put my arms around his shoulders, then thought "Although, I'm not an official Animorph. I'm a part of the Animal Eyes team"

"Ani-what?"

"Animal Eyes. Ithiell chose the name right after our last battle"

"Oh _whatever_" he laughed, then lay me down on the bed and kissed me gently. I broke up laughing. Soon, we were both laughing… and cuddling… and just…

Just being _us._

For now, it was all I wanted.


End file.
